A Girl's Tale
by WannabeHobbit
Summary: COMPLETED A drama about a tormented girl who has to change identity to find what she lacked from birth on: love and acceptance. Mainly a ChaucerOC but the others appear, too.
1. Maureen

A/N: I just tried.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't need it yet, cause in this very first chapter everything is my own (except of the title - it's highly inspired by.well, you know). Later there will be figures from A Knight's Tale and I will put a proper disclaimer.is this o.k.?  
  
Please review so I know if it's good.  
  
I'm going to make it a romance story with Geoff. Let me know if you don't like the idea. And if you do this please tell me what else to let happen, O.K.?  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~*~  
  
A Girl's Tale  
  
By Sa-Sa  
  
*Maureen has always been a strange girl. Shy, privately, silent. In fact most of the people in her village (Corton) thought she was dumb for a very long time. Her quiet voice was seldom heard in Corton. She was so very unalike her father who was very expressive, outspoken and popular with everybody.  
  
Maureen's mother, whom she had her name from, died during the birth. And the older Maureen became the more she looked like her mother. But Maureen's mother also never had been shy or privately. When you spoke to Maureen she would shyly look out from her dark-brown eyes up to you. Her curly uncontrollable jet-black hair hanging over her pale forehead and partly over her face. Either she would answer very short or say nothing and simply turn away. She was a mystery to everybody.  
  
Nobody knew about her father beating her. Because he couldn't bear his daughter looking so much like her mother. He accused her of causing the death of his beloved wife. He couldn't bear having her in the house but also hadn't dear abandoning or even killing her. There was the midwife and people would have asked unpleasent questions. This made him even more furious about his daughter.  
  
Maureen accepted the rage of her father as a part of her life. She believed in her guilt of her mother's death for this she had been told by her father ever since he spoke to her. It was an infringement upon the Ten Commandments and she would go directly to hell for that. Later she learnt that living a god-fearing life would make Him gracious. And so she endured the beatings, the long and sad nights, the terrible nightmares coming with sleep. She tried to comfort her father in every way possible. Finally she was the only female person in the house for her father never married again. Maureen's mother was the only one he ever loved. He even wasn't sure if he loved his daughter. In some ways he hated her (for which he felt very guilty) but also liked her. He was angry about his own splitted feelings and let his daughter feel his anger whenever possible. He was angry about her not being able to sew (actually nobody ever taught her!), he was angry about her being afraid of horses (when she was but five she fell off of a pony and since then she avoided horses) and he was angry about her being so shy. But she avoided the contact to others because she didn't want to like someone and then being hurt by this person, too, just as her father did. And also because she was afraid they could discover the bruises all over her body she always tried her best to hide. It would make them remember her guilt. Although she never heard them speaking about it she was sure they thought exactly as her father did. And he was always right. He was HER FATHER after all and she loved him.  
  
She wasn't satisfied with her life. But she wasn't supposed to be either, considering the fact she had caused the death of her very own mother. She deserved it.  
  
There was only one thing to light up her life: her father had a little box and in it there were a silvery necklace with a small green stone and a drawing of her mother. The necklace once had been her mother's. Her father kept it as a memory. As often as possible Maureen looked lovingly and longingly at the picture (which become more and more like a mirror with the years) and held the necklace in her hand.  
  
When she was 14 the boys (and men) in the village began seeing her with other eyes. Especially one: Cole Slawn, six years older than Maureen and the son of the richest man in the village. He began visiting Maureen and her father. She didn't like him for he was snobby and deceitful. She didn't want to talk to him at all. So she sat silently next to her father when Cole was at their's and hoped he would leave soon. What she didn't know was that Cole and her father already had made an arrangement: when she would be in her 20th year Cole would marry her. Her father saw the money and prestige coming with the marriage. Cole saw the beauty of Maureen and the envy of his friends and foes coming with a beautiful wife. Additionaly it wiould bring him much prestige in the village when he marries that little motherless child. Sure, she was under his status but her father wasn't that poor either. Cole would teach her how to behave he was sure. Just as he had taught his servants.  
  
Maureen's father didn't tell her about this arrangement nor did Cole. And so her life went on as usual. Until her nineteenth birthday came. She didn't knew it but this day would change her life completely. She was now a grown-up beauty and although she didn't knew she had many admirers in the village. Cole took care that nobody approached her.  
  
Her father promised her a nice surprise for her birthday. And so she waked up happily excited for the first time in her young life. What would the surprise be? Perhaps one day off or a nice bunch of flowers... She hurried with her washing and dressing. She even hummed as she combed her hair - to no use: she couldn't tame it. So she let it flown down her shoulders as it always did and hurried down the steps to the kitchen with an expecting grin on her face. However the grin faded very quickly as she saw Cole sitting on a bench and talking with her father. As they noticed her he began staring strangely at Maureen. In his mind he already saw the jealous faces of all the others. He couldn't help but grin which made him even more disgusting to Maureen.  
  
Her father invited her to sit down and began speaking:  
  
"You are a very lucky girl, my dear daughter."  
  
Has he just called her "dear daughter"? He never did that before! Maureen began feeling suspicious.  
  
"You know Cole has visited us ever since you are fourteen. And he had a very special reason for it. Long story short: his only wish ever was to marry you but waited till now so you could get to know him better and grow your own love. But we both now agree that you are ready for becoming his wife. The marriage will be in two weeks."  
  
She was stunned. Only two weeks? How could they have decided that without her? Since she was 12 she knew that she never would marry. And she wasn't going to break that promise to herself now. She never was unruly to her father but now the time has come she decided. But she didn't know how to express it properly. All she could say was  
  
"Don't I get time for thinking about my answer?"  
  
She could literally see how the furious rose in her father.  
  
"WHAT did you just say?"  
  
"I said 'Don't I..."  
  
"I UNDERSTOOD IT VERY WELL!"  
  
So why did you ask? Maureen thought and was very surprised about having such rebellious thoughts.  
  
Cole who had been silent all the time decided that it would be best to leave. Maureen's father would sort out everything for him.  
  
Maureen wasn't relieved as Cole went out of the kitchen as she usually was when he left the house. For this time it meant that she was left alone with the anger of her father. She felt fear crawling up her neck. A kind of fear she had never felt before. She often had painfully suffered from her father's tempers. But this time it was different. Her father looked at her with a weird glance in his eyes.  
  
"DO YOU THINK YOU HAD A CHOICE?"  
  
"But father."  
  
The first slap came. Her cheek burnt.  
  
"DON'T DARE SPEAKING TO ME!"  
  
Second slap on the other cheek. Tears began welling up although she tried her best to fight them down. On some inexplicable reason she didn't want to show him her weakness.  
  
He came very near and she could smell a strong sense of alcohol in his breath.  
  
"Slawns son is the best thing that could possibly happen to you. Don't you see that?"  
  
She winced as he continued beating her.  
  
"STOP WHIMPERING! It's disgusting!"  
  
The smell of alcohol and the fear made her head swirl. Suddenly she felt a new strength in her. She tried to push him away. Wrong choice - it made him even more furious. Surprised he backed away.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"  
  
His hands searched behind him over the kitchen table - and found a bread- knife. He picked it up and looked strangely at it as if sseing it the first time in his long life. Maureen anxiously observed him.  
  
Suddenly he stepped forward to her and yelled something incomprehensible. Her reaction was fast. She grabbed the first thing she could reach and threw at him to hold him back from her. Only as he collapsed she noticed what she actually had done: she had thrown a huge unhewn block of fire wood at him at hit him very hard at the head. She would never had thought of being able to even lift the block and now she had THREWN it. And seemingly with much strength. Next thing she did was taking away the knife from her father. She felt better now and thought about the consequenses this would have. He obviously was unconscious - or was he. OH NO! Realization hit her very hard.  
  
"First I caused the death of my mummy and now I killed my father!"  
  
She did the first thing which came into her mind: run. As she was out of the house she hesitated wheeled around and ran back into the house and up to her father's chamber. There she took the little box with the necklace and drawing of her mother and left the house again. The only thing she wanted was getting away. Away from this awful place, away from these awful people, away from her awful life. She avoided being seen in the village and rounded it. She ran towards the wood and deep into it. After what seemd hours of running she tripped over a root, fell and kept lying down. She cried for a long time.  
  
As she finally calmed down she pondered what to do next. Sure enough she couldn't (and didn't want to) go back. But how could she live on now? She considered just laying down and waiting till god would finish her useless life. But again she felt this new and unknown strength in her. It was almost like a voice telling her to go on. To see it as a chance.  
  
Suddenly she knew what she would do. She WOULD go on. She WOULD see it as a chance. She would move out into the world and see what it held ready for her.  
  
But she was a murderer after all. She would live a haunted life. She would life as an outcast. But well, she had been all the time, already.  
  
At this moment she noticed that she still held the bread-knife in her hand. Startled she dropped it. Then picked it up again. With a determined look she cut off her hair. She would go on as a boy now. She just had to find some boy's clothes and a bandage to lace her breasts which weren't that big anyways.  
  
How should she call herself (she began feeling about it as a game)? Ryan...why Ryan? Oh yes, she bitterly remembered. Her father always told her he wanted a boy instead of a useless girl. His name would have been Ryan. Well, now she would be the boy he always wanted...* 


	2. The first meeting

Disclaimer: Of course (and unfortunately) I don't own any of the characters (or dialogues) appearing in "A Knight's Tale". But I'm a fan, writing a fiction (got it? fan - fiction? hehehe), so I'm bold and use them. It's like me and my mom's car: I don't own it but I use it... Where was I? Oh, yeah, disclaimer.... well I also don't own any of the "real" historical persons who (might) appear in my story.  
  
A/N: I wanna say that history really wasn't my favourite subject in school. I love the Middle Ages though, which doesn't mean I knew very much about it. So please don't search for ANY correct historical fact - you'll probably won't find one... Oh, double future tense, can't be right can it? Which leads me to the next: I hate grammar - especially tenses! I know there were many mistakes in the first chapter and it won't be much better in this chapter or in the future ones. So please be kind and try to ignore them. I hope you understand what I mean inspite of the mistakes. If not ask me about it...  
  
Last but not least: Chaucer. He is/was a genius. "My" (cf. Disclaimer) story-Chaucer will be a mixture of the film-Chaucer (wasn't Paul Bettany great???) and the real one. I'll probably give real-Chaucer-quotations, too, which I'll mark and explain then... That's O.K. isn't it? If not please tell me.  
  
Feel free to review and don't sue...  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
~It was raining when Geoffrey left London. It was raining when he reached the muddy street south. It was raining when he met the boy: he was sitting under a tree by the side of the road. But it was November, so the tree was not much help: the boy was wet from head to toe. How old might he have been? Thirteen? Fourteen? Surely not older! His black hair clung to his head as did his clothes to his body. The trousers and shirt were much too large for the famished-looking boy. Probably clothes from an older sibling which had to last for some time. Clothes were not cheap!  
  
As he drew nearer Geoffrey recognized that the boy had a little pouch hanging on a leather band around his neck. The pouch was very small not to say tiny but nevertheless big enough to rouse the interest of light- fingered and frauds.  
  
"You should be more careful with that." Geoffrey said pointing at the pouch as he reached the soaking wet figure leaning against the tree trunk.~  
  
*"Huh?" Maureen looked up to the tall figure on the brown and threatening huge horse. She had sat under the tree for half an hour now waiting for the rain to stop. But it had rained on and on. Now it seemed to vanish slowly. It really was time: she was soaked and feeled very desperate. It was now four days since - no, she didn't want to think about it! She hadn't eaten anything since then and her stomach emphaticly demanded food.  
  
At least she had found some new clothes: they had been laid into the sun for drying and nobody else had been there. Among some other things there had been everything she needed: trousers, shirt, a bandage, even a little pouch and a cloth of leather. It had been a sign of God she was very sure. She had coiled the bandage tight around her chest and put on the trousers and shirt (which were somewhat too large for her making her look quite young). Then she had put the necklace into the small pouch and hanged it around her neck. The picture of her mother she had folded into the cloth and stuffed under the bandage near to her heart. She had folded her dress neatly and had laid the knife next to it.  
  
There hadn't been shoes (her own had looked too much woman-like) but it hadn't mattered - until the rain had set in. It had been impossible to walk on with bare feet. Even the meadow had been too muddy to walk on. So she had sat down by a tree she had been passing for there had been no shelter or any other dry place...  
  
And she hadn't seen another traveler until this tall man with his horse had come. In awe she had observed the horse frightened it could harm her. It nearly had passed as the rider had made a halt and spoken to her. She had been too frightened to understand what he had said.*  
  
~"I said you ought to be more careful with your pouch. Thieves would be very interested in it. Better put it under your shirt."  
  
"Oh...um...yes - thanks." The boy hid the little sac under his shirt trying not to move too quickly: he obviously did not want to scare the horse.  
  
"Are you afraid of my friend Troilus here?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Troilus - my faithful horse."  
  
"Oh...well...yes." The boy answered after a while without looking up. He seemed to be unsure and coy. And his voice was quite light. He obviously was still waiting for his breaking of the voice.  
  
"You do not have to. He is good. Where does your way lead you?"  
  
"Down to London." ~  
  
*She didn't knew why she had told him. Just had had the feeling of doing so.  
  
"The street's going down, yes, but to Brighton. London's UP the street!"  
  
"Oh no!" Maureen was shocked! She wanted to go to London because Cole once had told that people live totally anonymus there. Nobody would know or even care about her former life.  
  
Two days ago when she had reached the road she hadn't been knowing which way to go so she had done the only thing possible: "One, two, three, kitty's on a tree, doggy's sitting under her, this will be the right way, sir."  
  
And now this soaking wet stranger on the scary horse had told her that she had gone into the totally wrong direction! She might had been already in London by now!*  
  
~The boy looked very shocked.  
  
"Have you not noticed that the milestones said 'Brighton' not 'London'?"  
  
"I cannot read!" The boy suddenly was aggressive.  
  
It had stopped raining meanwhile, so Geoffrey got down, took a blanket and his food bag and sat down next to the boy who stiffened at once.  
  
"Like something to eat?"  
  
"N-n-no, thank you."  
  
"But you look quite famished. You do not have to be suspicious or something. Here - it is good."  
  
Hesitating the boy took the piece of bread and cheese with big eyes. He seemed not to be used of friendly strangers. Geoffrey gave him also the two apples then put the bag back to his saddle.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked the boy while doing this.  
  
"Er...Ryan." He said. Then added "Pickle" It sounded as if he had made up the family name just now.~  
  
*"Er...and yours?" she dared to ask. She didn't know why but she really was interested. She liked the stranger. Not only because he gave her food. He just was...nice.  
  
He made an elegant bow: "Geoffrey Chaucer's the name, writing's a game."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Grinning he sat down next to her again and motioned her to sit on his blanket, too. She did so and felt the comfortable warm and dry blanket under her.  
  
Suddenly she caught herself observing the man named Geoffrey Chaucer. He was really tall, and lanky, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He frowned.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She blushed and shook her head. 'Why did I have to blush?' she asked herself. 'Don't act stupid, Maureen! Boys don't blush!!!'*  
  
~Had he really blushed? It had only been for seconds so Geoffrey was not quite sure. He openly observed the young boy. He was small, fine featured, skinny - and bedraggled. His skin was pale but there still were traces of dirt in his face: the rain had not washed everything away. His eyes were dark - and unbearable sad. There even was a haunted glance in them. What the tale of the boy might be? Perhaps it was worth a story. Suddenly Ryan stood up. 'Have I stared too much?' Geoffrey asked himself.  
  
"Er...I must go. Thanks for the food."  
  
"Are you sure? The street is still very muddy."  
  
"I'll walk on the meadow. It'll do."  
  
Geoffrey did not know why but he did not want the boy to leave.  
  
"What do you want in London? I mean, you even did not know WHERE it actually is."  
  
"I'd just lost my way!" Ryan hastily answered "I'm on my way to my uncle. He's surely already waiting for me. Gotta go."  
  
"Er, yes..all right. ... But wait a little!" Geoffrey grabbed his food-bag from his saddle. "Take it! You will need some food. London is still three days footpath away."  
  
The boy looked stunned.  
  
"Don't you need it yourself?"  
  
"Well, no. I am on my way to a friend and I am almost there. I think I will reach him this evening. I will get a good dinner I expect. And I will do without food until then."  
  
"Oh, then...thank you very much, sir." He tried a bow which looked quite clumsy but was surely well-meant. Then he turned towards London and marched on. Thoughtfully Geoffrey fastened the blanket back behind his saddle then mounted and rode on. Then he turned his head to gaze after the boy. He had a feeling that this was not the last time that he saw Ryan Pickle.~ 


	3. London

Disclaimer: In this chapter there won't be any AKT-characters but Jane and her guy are highly inspired by this one old music video from the Kelly Family. I forgot the name of the song (I actually don't really like them but THIS video was cool.). Whoever remembers the video will recognize the similarities I think. If not don't care. And please don't sue. *smiles*  
  
A/N: My grammar's still not any better but I try to learn, hehe.  
  
~*~  
  
*Maureen walked along the street. It had been very hot the last two days (much too hot for November, it was more like August) and the mud on the street had become hard as bone and quite dusty, too. Maureen was wet from sweat and very dirty from the dust. The skin under her chest bandage was awfully itching. She wished she could take it off for just one minute! But there wasn't a wood where she could hide in and remove it and there were many people on the street. Maureen was thinking about her grumbling stomach (the food-bag had been empty very quick), her itching chest and her because- of-the-sun-headache as London came into sight. She stood there in awe, not able to move - it looked beautiful - and so big! Bigger than anything she had ever seen before. She never had left Corton which was very small. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, astounded, as two official-looking men approached her. Both wore uniforms. Probably they belonged to the guards of the city. The older one spoke to her.  
  
"Why, boy! What are you doing here? You block half of the street!"  
  
Maureen looked at him in shock. How was she expected to react? The man spoke again.  
  
"Shocked, eh? Any reason for that?"  
  
He scanned Maureen from head to toe. She still wasn't able to make any sound. In awe she looked up to him. Then suddenly he gripped Maureen painfully at her arm and looked suspiciously into her eyes.  
  
"Your clothes are peasant ones. Fled from your lord, did you?"  
  
Oh no! She hadn't thought about that possibility! Maureen's great- grandfather had been a free man, and so she was, too. But how could she possibly proof that to this angry-looking man? She still was thinking about an answer as the second man butted in. He lay his hand on his companion's shoulder and said almost leniently:  
  
"Come off it Lance. The boy's not to blame. He's deaf and dumb, don't you see this? He's an idiot - mad as all of them. Who knows what he has done to earn this punishment. And the clothes are probably a gift from some pitying peasant."  
  
Maureen was relieved but tried not to show it. She tried to keep up the look she had in her face all the time before. The man called Lance looked again into her eyes, still suspiciously. Then his face straightened.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. He looks quite as you said." He pulled her forwards and gestured to her that she should go on. He loosened his firm grip and yelled  
  
"YOU - GO - ON! UNDERSTAND? GOOOOO - OOOOONNNN." The last words he said very slowly then looked at her as if it was waste of time. Maureen slowly went on, towards the buzzling entrance gateway of the town, and he looked pleased. The two men turned and walked away - away from the city, charged with any task, important by the looks on their faces.  
  
Maureen was very relieved that this was over. She should get rid of the clothes she thought. Who knew if she would be able to play the deaf and dumb one again? But her clothes were so perfect! Wide and hiding her slim but still female hips and legs.  
  
She reached the gateway - and respectfully walked through it. She had done it! She was in London - and oh, how she would regret it.  
  
Shortly after the gateway there was a bath house. Longingly she looked at it. She felt dirty, ragged and worn out. But she couldn't go there. It would give away her real idendity - a thing which was strongly to be avoided.  
  
So she went on through the narrow and full streets of London and soon found out that she, being dirty, tired and all, was in good company. There were all sorts of lower-status-people: day labourers, beggars, whores (who scared Maureen a lot) - and thieves. She saw a little boy, not older than 6, stealing some nearly rotten carrots of a street merchant. Before she could react the street urchin had dashed away and disappeared in the crowd. Others had watched this scene, too, but nobody seemed to care about. Maureen hesitatingly went on. Involuntary her hands searched for the little pouch under her shirt to assure that it still was there. She made her way through the sweating bodies, always aware of the stench and dirt everywhere in the town. It was disgusting. There were some nobles and richer ones, too. But they, as the less precious people, too, didn't seem to care about it at all. Could it be they were used to it? Maureen couldn't imagine such a thing! First time she wished to be back home. In the always tidy house of her father. Her father! Suddenly all the new and highly scaring impressions that had rushed at her before faded away. This one little thought which she had forced out of her mind all the time ever since she had left her father's house now was the only thing in her head. She felt a huge lump in her throat. She fought hard not to vomit.  
  
Suddenly she found herself standing infront of a little church. She hadn't noticed that she had walked on to that. All she wanted now was to walk in and go to confession. She needed someone to tell her what the punishment of the Lord would be. Someone who would tell her what she should do next. Never in her lifetime she had made own decisions. Her father always had told her. She lifted her arm to open the gate as she suddenly felt this new strength again which she had felt in the wood what seemed like ages ago. It was like a little voice again which told her to keep all for herself. Finally this was a new beginning. Her past didn't count any longer. In fact she had no past at all. She now was Ryan in London. Maureen in Corton didn't exist anymore.  
  
She struggled a bit but finally obeyed. She was used to obey.  
  
She went on trying to find a place to rest. At last she found a rather calm and very narrow side-lane. The stench was nearly overwhelming but at least there weren't so many people. It was dark here, the houses looked as if they were going to break down soon. Maureen sat down on an upside down box.  
  
She thought about her situation. She had no money and she surely would never sell her mother's necklace, the only worthy thing she had - it was too precious for her. So she would have to find work. And a room. It was still unusually hot but this wouldn't last any longer. 'Twas November after all so the weather would soon be cold and rainy again. But where could she find the wanted things? She absolutely didn't know what to do and waited for the voice within her mind to speak again. But it obviously had decided to let her alone this time. Tears welled up and again she felt this lump in her throat. She didn't do anything to stop the tears, just wishing to let them out.  
  
She didn't know how long she had sat at this box, knees tightly at her chest and crying. Unexpectedly she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice saying  
  
"Hush, my dear boy. What has happened?"  
  
She looked up, still tears in her eyes and an unbearable pain in her head. Before her stood a tall slender lady. Well, lady was actually the wrong word although she behaved like one. But her acting didn't quite suit to her appearance: she wore a frayed skirt which was longer than her legs - so its edge was all wet and dirty. Above the skirt (which colour wasn't even to guess) she had on a rather grubby blouse (with a way too low neckline) which was untidyly tucked into the skirt. She also had had a woollen shawl around her shoulders which she now bound around Maureen who suddenly became aware of the cool wind sweeping through the lane.  
  
"Better now?" the woman asked in that soft voice Maureen wanted to hear forever "I'm Jane. What's your name?" she asked smiling.  
  
"M." Maureen began then recalled "Ryan.Ryan Pickle."  
  
"So, Ryan Pickle, what has happened being so bad that it made a stout boy like you crying?"  
  
Maureen considered if Jane had meant it sarcastically but she still smiled and didn't look like meaning it in a teasing way.  
  
"Erm.I felt so hopeless. I don't have any money, I don't have a place to sleep and no person to go to. I just arrived and am already ready to lie down and die." it suddenly blurted out of Maureen. Actually she hadn't meant to give all her fears and doubts away. This woman just had a way of looking at her that made her telling everything. She kind of longed to hear that calming voice again.  
  
"So you are all alone? What about your family?"  
  
Maureen didn't know what to say. But the woman spoke first.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes" - it even wasn't a lie.  
  
"Poor boy! So you came here in hope to find work, I guess" Maureen nodded thinking hard about where this might lead to "I know this feeling. It was the same with me when I came here. You know what? You can come and stay with me for a while. I'm sure I can get you work. What do you think about this?"  
  
"Erm." Maureen's train of thought went rapidly. Could she trust her? London was full of queer untrustworthy persons. 'Of course you can trust her. Her heart's pure' - all of a sudden Maureen's inner voice announced its presence once again. Where had it been some minutes ago when desperation had washed over her? Jane looked expectingly at her.  
  
"Oh.yes, of course. It's very nice of you to offer this. I mean you don't know me at all."  
  
"After all I know your name, Ryan" -Uh oh- " And I have a good feeling around you - my feelings usually don't trick me, see? Come on, we can get to know each other while walking. So tell me, how old are you?"  
  
Maureen stood up and followed Jane while rapidly making up a believable age.  
  
"I'm 14!...And you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm quite old - 27." She laughed and it sounded like it could light up every kind of bad mood. Then she asked "When's your birthday?"  
  
And so they went through the narrow lanes far away from the business of the bigger streets of London, talking and asking questions to each other. Maureen didn't want to speak about her past (she didn't want to make up more) and answered evasive to questions belonging to this topic. Jane had enough sensitivity and didn't ask more. Finally they reached a house which Maureen would have considered as broken down. But it still was standing there although near to the collapse. Jane led her in and up a narrow staircase. Directly under the roof there were some rooms, too. One of these was Jane's. It was sparsely furnished. There was a fireplace, a big bed, an unsteady table, two unmatching worn-looking chairs and an old trunk. On a straw-bed in one corner there lay some cheap jewellery which Jane cleared away now. Then she took a blanket and laid it onto the straw sack.  
  
"This will be your bed, alright? I know it's not the b."  
  
"No, no, it's wonderful! Thank you!" Maureen hurried to say although she was a bit stunned by the shabbyness all around her. She did her best to hide this.  
  
"Fine, good you like it. Tomorrow Pete comes home. He lives here, too, you know, but was away for a while. I'm sure he will be able to get you labour."  
  
"Is Pete your husband?" Maureen couldn't hold back that question.  
  
"Oh no, he isn't! But something like that. He is.well.he gets me work, too.so, what about supper? There must be some cabbage left from yesterday."*  
  
~*~  
  
So, what do you think? Did you like it? I hope so.please review! Next chapter will probably take a bit. I already know how to end the whole story and some vague ideas what happens until then but I need some time to clear them up in my mind. 


	4. A thoughtful morning

Hey people! This will be rather short. It's sort of a test, y'know, because the last two chapters had looked so strange and hard-to-read. So I'm doing it in another way now hoping it'll work. You can find the disclaimers and notes about my grammar at my second and third chapters.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
*When Maureen woke up the next day it was already quite bright in the room. And it was a bit chilly. So November had taken over again. Janet had not awoken her and Maureen being so exhausted had slept until late morning. She hadn't slept much the last days and so the sleep on the straw-bed had been sweet and dreamless.  
  
Jane wasn't in her bed - she wasn't in the room at all. Maureen's first reaction was to grab the pouch around her neck fingering it to make sure it still had its content in it. To her relief the necklace was still there so she got up and looked around the room. She found a small bowl of cold porridge standing on the table. She didn't know if it was for her so she didn't dare eating it although her stomach was demanding it furiously (last day's supper had been rather frugal). But she resisted and to divert her mind from the food she looked out of the window which was only covered with a piece of flimsy cloth. Maureen had to stand on tiptoes to get a glance out of it - but all she could see was the next even more shabby house standing very close. She could hear babbling and arguing from the lanes under her. There was a child crying. She turned away and scanned the room for a washing basin but couldn't find one.  
  
She was considering if she should go down and search for a well as her eyes fell upon a bag lying next to her bed. It was the food bag of this stranger she had met. What had been his name? After she had emptied the bag she had tucked it under her shirt and then forgotten. It probably had fallen out while she had been sleeping. Oh yes - Geoffrey was his name. And the last name? He had said it but she couldn't remember. If he still was at his friend's? And if not where then?  
  
Why was she thinking about him at all? . Well, he had been the first person she had spoken to in her new identity. He had believed her and he had been very friendly.  
  
If he was from London? He had been looking somewhat noble. If he was educated? Well, he had said something about writing, so he at least seemed to know the letters, an ability Maureen wasn't mighty of.  
  
Then she thought about Jane. She had been very nice to her and Maureen really liked her. Liked? Uh oh, that wasn't good! She didn't want to like anybody at all. But Jane had comforted her and given her food and an accomodation when she really had needed it. And she would help her finding paid labour. And she had done all these things although she hadn't known her at all. And without demanding anything in reward. Perhaps she was an angel?  
  
Maureen decided that it couldn't be that bad to like someone. Who could possibly live without that? One just had to be careful that the relationship didn't grow too strong.  
  
Jane probably liked Maureen, too. She wanted to help her - no, she wanted to help poor Ryan. Maureen suddenly felt a deep guilt and thought about leaving and never coming back as Jane entered the room. She had been buying some things: bread, a bit of mouldy-looking cheese, milk, oats and ale. She greeted Maureen happily and then put all the things onto the table noticing the still full bowl.  
  
"Why haven't you eaten the porridge? Too cold?"she asked in her friendly voice.  
  
"Um, no, um.I just didn't know if it was mine. I didn't want to."  
  
"Little nitwit!" she interrupted laughing "Of course it was yours. Eat it before Pete comes. He doesn't like cold food standing around."  
  
Had there been a slight trace of fear in her voice as she had said the last thing? No - certainly not - no reason for that. 


	5. Pete

Don't own.blablabla.my grammar and vocabulary.blablabla.well, you know! If not read the former chapters!  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*It was around 12 when Pete Cunnings arrived. And at once Maureen had no good feeling about him, although he was surely fair to look upon: tall and slender, with slightly curly brown hair and blue-green eyes. His face was fine featured but Maureen could feel a malicious glance on it.  
  
He had suddenly bursted into the room and hugged Jane a bit violently giving her a kiss on the cheek. Now he noticed Maureen sitting on her straw- sac. He shot an asking glare to Jane and then looked suspiciously at Maureen who shrinked and dearly wished just to vanish. Jane took Pete's arm making him jump.  
  
"This is Ryan Pickle. He's new in London. No family, no friends but us. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I see." He turned to her "You expect me to go and find labour for a filthy stranger fled from the country, don't you?" Again Maureen was painfully reminded that her clothes weren't very helpful in the city. Meanwhile Jane had answered Pete:  
  
"Oh hell, Pete!" -Maureen winced at that curse- "It isn't the first time, is it?"  
  
"No, but the last time it had been your cousin. And you knew what happened! He gave me away to the sheriff and I had to hide the last two weeks!"  
  
"I know! And your men finished him off for that." she had a sad glance in her eyes "But Ryan isn't Bert. You could find him a different hiring. And nothing'll happen."  
  
Maureen felt more and more uncomfortable. What was going on here? Again she wished she had never come to London. It seemed not to be that anonymus she had thought in the first place.  
  
Suddenly there seemed to be a change in Pete's mind.  
  
"All right. I give in! I'll go and see Harry. We'll probably have a use for the lad. But mind Jane - you vouch for him!"  
  
Maureen didn't know if she should feel reliefed or not. What about that Bert? And the next thing Jane said really wasn't suitable to cheer her up:  
  
"Harry? Oh no - Pete, no! I really didn't mean that sort of hiring. It's . too dangerous. He's so . innocent!"  
  
"The better" Pete grinned.  
  
They spoke as if Maureen wouldn't sit directly next to them. Suddenly she was in the centre of attention again. Pete scanned her from head to toe.  
  
"He needs some new clothes. Buy him trousers and a shirt. Larger than he needs - it gives a better look. Bertha will have something suitable. The money'll be taken off his wage."  
  
Jane nodded devotely.  
  
"And he could use a washing. We're not noble but we aren't filthy either. You know where to go. And you" he turned directly to Maureen "go down and leave us alone! I wanto to . speak with Jane. I haven't SPOKEN to her for ages if you know what I mean." He looked into Maureen's innocent - and kind of naive - face. "No, you don't. Anyways - leave now! And don't dare coming back until I'm gone."  
  
Maureen stood up and slowly went out of the room. When she closed the door she could see Pete turn to Jane with a strange glance in his eyes. But she couldn't think about the topic they might be discussing now - she was much too concerned with the thought of the bath. Everything would be discovered. She thought about leaving London forever and the possible consequences of this as she reached the bottom of the staircase. On the doorstep there was sitting a small boy, about six years old, playing with two wooden sticks. He looked up to her with big grey eyes.  
  
"You're the boy living at Jane's now, right? Ryan, right? D'you get work from Pete?"  
  
What about the anonymity of the city? It was almost worse than in her village.  
  
"Yes, you're right. With everything. So, what's YOUR name?" Maureen sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm Jaques. That's a French name. My grandfather was French. Do you have a French grandfather, too?"  
  
"Heavens, no!" Maureen blurted out, not knowing if that had been a curse. The boy frowned. He couldn't know that Maureen had a natural dislike against the French. Her father had always fussed about this "mangy, rude and backward people". So Maureen thought them mangy, rude and backward, too. Jaques was smiling again, anyways.  
  
"D'you want to play with me?" he asked holding one of the sticks under her nose. Maureen took it hesitatingly, not knowing what to do with a longish piece of dirty wood. So she dared to ask  
  
"So . what to do with these sticks?"  
  
The round eyes of the boy became even bigger.  
  
"Ditcha just say 'sticks'? These are lances! Just like the jousting ones but smaller. You can use'em like swords, see? Trying to get points in nearly the same way the jousters get, see?" he enthusiastically explained.  
  
"Moment please! Lances? Joust? Points? What are you on about?" Maureen was highly confused.  
  
Jaques couldn't believe these questions.  
  
"You don't know what I'm speaking about? Geez, where are you from? Never been at a tournament?"  
  
Maureen had to say no and the boy began an emotional speech about the nature of the tournament. It was something highly confusing with knights, nobles, lances, swords, bows and much more Maureen didn't understand. In Corton she never had heard about something like this. Worst of the tournemant things were the big threatening horses (the boy called them "impressing steeds").  
  
Jaques explained the way you get points at his little street game: 1 for hitting legs or feet, 2 for hitting arms or the upper body (except the head) and three for making the opponent fall. It seemed to Maureen that it was quite a violent game. How violent must have been the tournament itself? But she wanted to do Jaques a favour and played with him. After about 30 minutes - the points were 25 to 1 with Jaques in advantage - Pete came down the stairs and at once Jaques and Maureen stopped dead. Pete gave Maureen a grunt sounding like "Being back later." Then went on to the lively streets of London. When he was out of earshot Jaques turned to Maureen and whispered  
  
"He's evil!"  
  
Maureen automatically nodded. She didn't know Pete as long as Jaques did but she had just the same feeling around him.  
  
Then suddenly five boys appeared looking just as ragged and famished as Jaques. He asked Maureen to go with them but she wanted to go up to Jane. So Jaques asked her to greet Jane and then disappeared with the boys.  
  
Maureen got up to the room, knocked and antered.  
  
"Greetings from Jaques . what are you doing there?"  
  
Jane wore another dress - with a very low neck. At the moment she was dressing herself with too much of the cheap jewellery.  
  
"I'll go working. Pete said I'd been too idle while he was away. He's just going to get me a client at Harry's. I have to hurry up and follow him."  
  
"Are you selling the jewellery?" Maureen asked.  
  
"What? - Oh!" she smiled "Erm, yes, somehow . don't bother." She turned to a small dirty mirror and began putting coloured powder on her face.  
  
"Ladys shouldn't use make-up!" Maureen called  
  
"'F course not, my dear! But I'm no lady so it's all right. Could you help me with my hair, please?" Jane said leniently as if explaining something very evident to a child.  
  
"You ARE a lady." Maureen insisted and began to brush Jane's hair.  
  
"If you think so. Hey Ryan, where did you learn brushing so gently? Very exceptional for a tough young man."  
  
"Erm.I had sisters."  
  
"Oh . I see."  
  
"Jane?" Maureen asked while Jane was making her hair.  
  
"Mhm?" - she had hairpins between the teeth.  
  
"What . What's so dangerous about the work Pete will give me?"  
  
Jane had finished and now examined her work in the mirror. She turned to Maureen looking at her fondly.  
  
"Little nitwit! Why should Pete give you a dangerous task?"  
  
"But you said it yourself!" insisted Maureen  
  
"Oh! Did I?" -Maureen nodded- "It's just because, well, it surely'll be a delivery-job. And you don't know London at all. But Pete convinced me. He . he promised you'll get some extra money at the beginning. To pay a guide. You can hire one of the street urchins. For a half-penny they'll lead you everywhere. So don't matter. Everything'll be all right. Have to go now. There's some bread and cheese left for you. B..."  
  
"Can't I go with you?" Maureen asked, suddenly anxious to be alone.  
  
"Oh no!" Jane answered a bit too fast. "Harry shan't see you before you're washed and everything. Bye." And with that she was out of the door and away.* 


	6. No life without catastrophes

A/N: I never have been to London and also don't know how it looked like in medieval times. So I will make up all the street names and stuff. Please forgive me mistakes ::smiles pleadingly::  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*Maureen woke up from a violent shaking at her shoulder. She had fallen asleep while she had been waiting for Jane and Pete to come back. Now they were back and Pete had been waking her. Jane seemed not to have been successful at selling the jewellery: she still had it all around her neck, fingers and wrists. But inspite she and Pete were cheerful - they probably had had a bit too much of an ale. And they even had bought new clothes for Maureen: there was a grey package lying on the table. It was dark outside.  
  
"You have a deep sleep, boy! So, now go with Jane. She'll give you your new clothes and show you a good bath." He grinned then shooed them both out of the room. Maureen was still a bit dazed from the sleep and didn't refused Jane taking her hand and swiftly dragging Maureen behind her. She led her through a narrow and dark labyrinth. From somewhere the stroke of the clock came: it was 10 pm. And quite chilly, too. There were still many people on the streets. A boy passed and greeted them. Maureen couldn't see much of him but the voice sounded like Jaques'. Why was such a young lad still out on the streets? Before Maureen could greet back she and Jane were around the next corner and so Jaques was out of sight. After what seemed an eternity of walking in the dark they went around a last lonely corner and suddenly Maureen could hear the gurgling of water. Jane gave her a small push.  
  
"Some feet ahead is a small sheltered bay of the Thames. Go down and have a good wash! Here you have the new clothes." She gave the package to Maureen "Leave the old ones down in the high grass. And hurry up! I'll watch out and warn you if somebody comes."  
  
Maureen went up to the river and tested the water - it was icy cold but there was no way out of this. She undressed always looking around her if somebody was watching and then released her chest of the bandage. It was a wonderful feeling inspite of the chilly air. She carefully placed the little bundle with the picture of her mother on the bandage. Then looked a last time around her before going into the water. She sharply breathed as she dived into the water. She stayed in the low water for she couldn't swim and tried some movements but it was painful to move. She sat down and began to wash herself carefully. When she had finished she again looked suspiciously around her making sure that nobody had come near meanwhile. Then she went out of the water drying herself with the cloth the new clothes had been bundled into. Then she renewed her chest bandage stuffed the picture into it and dressed. The new clothes felt like being quite the same size as the last ones had been. 'Fate' Maureen thought. But they were made after the fashion of the city. She left her old clothes behind her as she had been told to do. She wrapped the cloth around her head to prevent catching a cold then went back to Jane who gave her an examining look then nodded and in silence they made their way back through the secretly streets of London.  
  
Maureen was feeling very well back in Jane's warm room. She lay down on her sack and immediatly went to sleep.  
  
+++  
  
The next day she woke up by Pete's shaking again. He lifted her up and pressed a slice of bread into her hands.  
  
"Come with me." He said and dragged her behind him. Maureen fastly scanned the room before leaving it. Jane wasn't there.  
  
After 10 minutes of walking Pete made a halt ifront of a shabby inn called The Drinking Rat. He walked into it and gave Maureen a sign to follow him. Hesitatingly she did it - she never had been at an inn before. Too scared of the many people in it.  
  
Pete led her directly into a small back room. Soon the inn-keeper followed them. Pete introduced him as Harry Boulders. Harry was a huge man, at least 6 feet tall (and 2 feet wide). He was dirty and mean-looking. His face was red from alcohol. His nose was even redder, glowing out of his face. Maureen couldn't see his eyes for they were narrowed, being merely more than two menace slits. Maureen was scared. Pete told Harry about Maureen being their new delivery boy. Harry only nodded then said that he and Pete would have to speak secretly. They pushed Maureen out of the small chamber - and into the bar room. Maureen eyed the sparse people (it was still early in the morning) in the room but nobody seemed to notice her. Suddenly Jane came down the stairs from one of the upper rooms followed my a satisfied grinning man. He left the inn while Jane was heading to Maureen.  
  
"What are you doing her?" Her voice was shaking a bit.  
  
"Pete has brought me to Harry. He agreed me being their new delivery boy. I have a hiring! Isn't it great?"  
  
"Oh, erm, yes, of course." Jane looked not too happy about the news  
  
"Have you got your jewellery upstairs? Did the man buy something?" Maureen asked  
  
"Yes - he did." Jane said flushing a bit  
  
"Why do you sell it here in the inn?"  
  
"Um . Having a stand out of the streets costs money - money that we don't have, see? Um, I have to go out now. Good luck for your first day." And with that she left the inn but was back ten minutes later with another man carefully avoiding Maureen's glance. Maureen began to wonder about this when the door behind her opened and Harry stepped out.  
  
"Here you have your first delivery." It was a small but rather heavy package "Bring it to Gary Stalkers, Lower Downing Street. Here you have a half-penny. Find someone who leads you. And don't dare spending the money for yourself! You wouldn't recognize yourself after I'm finish with you."  
  
And so began the first day of Maureen's delivery life in London.  
  
+3 months later+  
  
Maureen was speeding down London Bridge trying to escape from a guard of the city. Somebody had told him that she was the "Boulders and Cunning's errand-boy" - and now the guard was after her.  
  
"When I get this damn traitor." Maureen cursed - she was used to it meanwhile and didn't wince anymore when she heard somebody cursing. And she knew the streets of London good enough to get away from troublesome guards. She really had transformed into Ryan of London by now.  
  
"Left, straight ahead - one - two, right - one - two - three, left, straight ahead."she mumbled while squeezing through the masses. After one month she had known the labyrinth of lanes by heart. After 20 more minutes of running she slipped into a ruin, crawled deep into it and waited panting. After half an hour she was sure she got rid of the guard and left the "house". She slowly went back to Harry's, keeping a good look around her to make sure that nobody was following. This chase hadn't been her first one and she had got clear instructions for that case: make a good run for it. If one of the guards ever would get her, nobody could help her anymore. She didn't know why people were always after her but she suspected Harry and Pete being into some sort of crime. She didn't know anything for a fact - she was only the errand-boy. She wasn't really satisfied and didn't agree with all of this but it was work. Finally she herself was earning some money which gave her a good feeling.  
  
Shortly before she had reached Harry's she met Jane pacing up and down the street looking for customers. Maureen never had actually seen her selling some of the jewellery but she seemed to be successful. At least Pete was seldom mad at her. The only strange thing was that Maureen never had seen Jane leading female customers up to the room where she was selling the stuff. But she didn't care anyways. Men have more money - everybody knew that!  
  
Jane gave Maureen a hug and smiled. But she couldn't deceive Maureen. She was feeling bad and didn't slepp much last night.  
  
"Tell him!" Maureen urged "He should know!"  
  
Jane was pregnant. She had told Maureen two weeks ago but Pete didn't know anything so far.  
  
"I know." Jane now said "But I'm afraid. What if."  
  
"If what?" Maureen interrupted "Don't you think he'd be happy to become father? Everybody would be!"  
  
"Yes, you're right, I know! I'll tell him tomorrow."  
  
"Why not today?"  
  
"Tomorrow's February 14th. Valentine's Day."  
  
"What?" Maureen never had heard of it.  
  
"Little nitwit. You don't know Valentine's Day? Corton was really isolated, was it?" Maureen had told Jane some sparse things about her village "It's lover's day. The day for romantic approaches, see?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure."  
  
"So, will you approach a young miss of your choice, too?" Jane asked with a small cheeky grin. Maureen flushed.  
  
"There isn't any young miss of my choice." She answered a bit too rude.  
  
"No reason to be in a fuss. Who is it? I won't tell anyone. Is it young Lindy? SHE likes you anyway." her grin broadened as Maureen flushed even more. The thought of Lindy was ridiculous. Maureen really disliked that pushy foolish girl. And it gave her no good feeling that Lindy apparently had a crush on her Ryan-part.  
  
"No way!" Maureen cried laughing then entered the inn leaving a grinning Jane behind her.  
  
+++  
  
The next day Maureen had an errand very early in the morning. Knowing that Lindy would probably be waiting for her outside of the Drinking Rat she decided to go home and have breakfast first. She still was living in the old shabby house but had an own small room for herself. She was very proud of it and kept it as clean as possible.  
  
As usual Jaques was sitting on the doorstep. And as usual, too, Maureen tussled his black hair when passing him. Sometimes she also gave him a half- penny. When she had reached her door she heard a muffled sound out of Jane's room at the other end of the floor. She went over, knocked and entered. She found Jane lying on her bed, crying. Qickly she sat next to her caressing Jane's back and trying to hush her. Jane placed her head into Maureen's lap.  
  
"He was angry. He doesn't want a child. Too long absence from work. Too expensive to raise up." She uttered under her tears. Maureen stroke over Jane's brown-red hair, saying nothing. She noticed the bruises on Jane's face. She was sure that there were more all over Jane's body. So he had beaten her up once more. Fury rose into Maureen. How could he dare? Maureen had received some cudgel from Pete, too, and from Harry, and some others, mainly for getting a delivery wrong or for just being there. It was all right. Cudgel had been a part of her life since she could think. But Jane didn't deserve such a treatment.  
  
"He." Jane spoke again "He wants me to go to a herb woman and." she couldn't say it but Maureen knew what she meant - aborting a child was a high sin but Pete didn't care much about such things.  
  
They spoke no more. Maureen kept on stroking Jane's hair gently until Jane weeped to sleep. Then she carefully laid Jane's head onto a pillow and quietly sneaked out of the room. She wasn't going to her own room. She wasn't hungry anymore. She only was angry. She wanted to find Pete and let him feel her anger. She never had beaten someone but now she truly felt like it. She was blind of anger and tripped over a step. She didn't feel the pain of rolling down the stair. But she felt her head hitting painfully the bottom step. She fell unconscious at once.  
  
+++  
  
Maureen woke up from a yell outside. She got up massaging her forehead. Her head swam and felt like being double sized than normal. She staggered out of the house trying to remember what she was on to do before she had fallen down the stairs. She merely noticed that Jaques wasn't sitting on the doorstep. Then she remebered - Pete! - and wanted to make a run to Harry's but was stunned by the many people pushing before the house. Normally their lane was less busy then others but now there were standing many men and women looking up to the roof. Maureen did, too, causing her head to ache even more, and her breath stopped: on the edge of the slippery (for being wet as usual) roof was standing Jane, dressed in her best gown, eyes looking to nowhere. Maureen was taken aback. How did Jane got there? How long had she, Maureen, been unconscious? What could she do now?  
  
It began to rain but Jane didn't bother the rain drops falling straight into her widely opened eyes. She had to do something. She didn't know how to come up at the roof so she yelled up to her.  
  
"JANE!" Jane slowly broke away her glance to nowhere and looked down to Maureen. Her lips formed words but Maureen couldn't hear them.  
  
"DON'T DO ANYTHING WRONG" Maureen pleaded crying and despaired. For she already knew what would happen next. She always knew what Jane would do (or say) next.  
  
Janw took a step forward, almost as if expecting to walk on a simple lane, and fell. Maureen yelled. It gave sick noise when Jane hit the ground and immediately her body was surrounded by the onlookers to see if she was really dead. Maureen didn't have to look or ask. She knew the answer. Jane was dead and Maureen hadn't understood her last words.  
  
Suddenly she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She looked up - Pete, looking more furious than ever. He must have been in the crowd, too. Why hadn't HE tried to prevent the worst, too?  
  
"YOU." he hissed between gritted teeth. "YOU."  
  
Maureen became anxious. What was he on about? His nose was bright red - a sure sign of being drunken. She didn't like the menace look in his eyes.  
  
"You have known about the baby, haven't you?"  
  
Maureen nodded slowly. No avail to deny it. He knew.  
  
"Why haven't you told me? Then this" he pointed over to the crowd which didn't care for them at all "would never have happened!"  
  
Maureens eyes grew bigger. The meanwhile very familiar force in her rose.  
  
"That's not true! You would have beaten her to death otherwise, wouldn't you?" she cried hoping that anybody would hear her. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"You think me able to do such a thing? Well, what about trying it out?" he said slowly, obviously enjoying the fear on Maureen's face "You don't mind if I test it on you, do you?" Maureen was too shocked to feel anything at all. She hadn't been prepared for death this day.  
  
Sudenly the firm grip loosened and in Pete's eyes was perplexity - and pain. Maureen teared away - and saw Jaques giving Pete another hard hit with one of his little lances.  
  
"RUN!" he yelled to Maureen who fastly reacted. After some paces she heard a yell of Jaques but didn't dare glancing behind her for she already heard running footsteps following her. She fastened up her speed and ran for dear life. She knew the lanes - but Pete, too. He wasn't to be shaken off as easily as the guards who didn't know Downtown very well. Maureen ran, turned off, ran. She headed on to the lively parts of London hoping to get rid of Pete in the crowd. But she still could feel him behind her. She could almost hear his angry panting and curses over the noise of the city. She dared taking a look behind her when she ran around a corner - and in full speed bumped into a man. She gave a small cry and fell onto her bottom. She glanced up to a tall figure. She somehow had the feeling that she knew this man in his noble-looking clothes. He hold out a hand, smiling - of course - this was the stranger who had given her food and told her the right direction to London. She had thought about him sometimes the last three months.  
  
"AAAAAAAH, GOT YOU!!!!!" a yell came from behind her. Pete had come around the corner, too. He skidded to a halt. Then slowly came pacing over to her. And with every step he looked more furious and malicious.*  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, a cliffhanger! Cool, isn't it? How'd you like it? 


	7. Geoffrey

Disclaimer; A/N: As usual... I actually had planned to wait a bit with this to clear up my mind (and to write at my other stories, too) but I couldn't wait for them being reunited. I hope you like it.  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
~Geoffrey had been summoned to an audience at the king's palace. But he hadn't seen the king himself. A delegate had spoken to him and given him an engagement. He now was official member of the Royal staff! He would do some of the correspondence, entertainment and later perhaps even diplomacy and representation, depending on how useful he would turn out to be. He was very sure that he was indebted to the Black Prince for this. He had spoken to him at the last World Championship in London. Shortly after Prince Edward had sired Geoff's friend and (at that time) employer and patron William Thatcher. It was a dream-hiring: Geoffrey had all freedoms he wanted, he could work at home, earn a lot of money and had the benefit of the court's protection. How could somebody like him hope for more? He had an own house in a respectable area, an own house-maiden, even an assistant, Bob, who copied his writings and put it into some neat form. And that was hard work, for there was much to do for Bob. After his performance at the World Championship Geoffrey Chaucer had become a well-known name under the upper class of Great Britian. And now, to top everything he got the Royal hiring which meant a secure income - he would need a second assistant. Life was perfect! Although he still had that little gambling-problem. Nobody but he and some of his friends knew about that. And that was good so. He would fight it down he was very sure. He didn't want to think about that now. Life was just too wonderful.  
  
Still in his very best clothes he walked along the streets of London, observing the busy life in the lanes. There was still Lord Imry waiting for a "nice little story about typical London life" for his daughter. She obviously was fed up with her life on the country but was still too young to be introduced to London Society. He father wanted something to give her to make her waiting somewhat shorter. What could probably be suitable to satisfy a pampered noble brat from the country?? It was Valentine's Day. Perhaps a love-story would do???  
  
It started to rain. Not unusual at this time of the year. But for some reason it was different this time. It made him remembering that very special day in November last year. When he had met the young boy. What had been his name? Reese? No. - Ryan! Yes, that was it. He did not know why but he had thought about this meeting a few times before, too. What was so special about it? It just had been a normal lad being on the way to his uncle in London . except the fact that he obviously had not known the right way. He had looked so unbearable sad. Again Geoffrey wondered about what the story of the lad might have been.  
  
He had looked so vulnerable. Deep dark eyes and a skin for whose paleness every noblewoman would have envied him.  
  
Why was he thinking about the boy's eyes and skin? - He should rather think about where to go this evening. Helen or Kathy? Or Gina? Difficult decision.  
  
If Ryan had found his uncle's house? If he REALLY had been on the way to his uncle? - Kathy! She would provide the best dinner and then. Well, considering the after-dinner-entertainment he should better choose Gina. Original red-haired - and people knew what this meant.  
  
He allowed himself a dirty grin as suddenly a small figure came speeding around a corner - and directly into him. He heard a muffled sound as the person slipped in the mud and fell backwards. It was a boy in ragged large clothes. He looked up and Geoffrey's smile froze: it was Ryan! Geoffrey held out a hand to help the boy scrambling up to his feet again and could see that Ryan was recognizing him now, too. However his features did not relax. He looked haunted, again (or still?), and somehow in a shock. What had happened to him? Was even somebody chasing him? The boy was panting in an uneven sort of way.  
  
Suddenly another man came around the corner, coming to a sudden halt.  
  
"AAAAAAAH, GOT YOU!!!!!" he yelled and then came slowly towards them. He limped as if someone had hit him hard at the right knee. He looked evil and very untrustworthy. One of the very low class of London. Geoffrey had seen people like him before: procurers and criminals of the worst possible sort. How did it came that Ryan had meddled up with these? More than ever he wished to have a good talk with the boy still sitting infront of him not able to move at all.  
  
The man now had reached the shaking lad and, unimpressed by Geoffrey, heaved the boy up to his feet.  
  
"YOUUUUUU!" he pressed out without loosening the firm grip. Geoffrey had to do something! He took a step forward, placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder. The teenager looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Any problems with my servant?" Geoffrey asked the fuming man who looked at him in big surprise only topped by the look on Ryan's face. Geoffrey had to fight back a hysterical laughter.  
  
"YOUR - WHAT?" the man seemed out of words then stopped yelling. His voice turned lurking, almost friendly "This isn't your servant. He's my errand- boy, or better he WAS." Ryan swallowed hard. What might be awaiting him when he let him go with that man? "You must be wrong. Look at him again and you'll see."  
  
"I have looked at him very well. How could I probably mix him up?" he did not look it but Geoffrey became nervous. This could turn out very nasty. Why did he do this?? For an almost complete stranger-lad? But he began it and would bring it to its end - whatever this would be. He had to help Ryan. "I know him ever since he was 10 years old when his mother brought him to me. I would pick him out of hundreds being the spitting image of him." Stop it Chaucer! That was more than enough! It was the same with his gambling: he could not stop at the right moment.  
  
The man looked confused, not knowing what to do. He watched Geoff closely from head to toe noticing his fine clothing. He really looked noble. All the time the boy had not said anything but stared anxiously from Geoffrey to the man. Geoffrey decided to play the last trump card.  
  
"Of course we could also get one of the guards." He looked around him pretending to search for one of the uniformed forces of the city. "They surely will clear up this unpleasent incident in a short time." he gave his best smile to the now frightened-looking guy. It had worked! He had been sure that the reference to the guards would do it.  
  
"Oh, um, no ... I don't think that the help of the guards is required here. Just a little confusion I suppose. I'll better go now. Goodbye, sir."  
  
The man made a bow and then disappeared in the crowd but Geoffrey was sure that he would not go very far. He decided to take Ryan with him. At his house he was in safety - at least more than on the streets.  
  
He looked down into the boy's face. He stared back, still shocked and in great amazement.  
  
"Th.Thank you very much, sir. Again you have helped me in time when I needed it most. At least I presume that you have recognized me, too?"  
  
Geoffrey nodded, smiling. The boy spoke fair - at least too fair for a street urchin. Where was he from???  
  
"Um, thanx again. I hafta leave now." Oh, not that fair, yet. And why leave? Was he really so naive?  
  
"You cannot just leave now. He will follow you, don't you think?" Geoffrey asked while looking into the boy's eyes - that wonderful dark eyes which seemed to tell a story Geoffrey HAD to find out . did he just thought "wonderful"??? Note to himself: keep a good distance from the Royal wine the next time.  
  
"Well, yeah. That's just a thing Pete would probably do." he aprubtly looked despaired and lost "What shall I do?"  
  
"What about coming with me?" Geoffrey suddenly had an idea "I have called you my servant. So why not really making you my servant? By chance I am searching for a second assistant. Are you interested?"  
  
"I'd like to but I can neither read nor write."  
  
"That is no problem, that is. I will teach you." Geoffrey said smiling, and out of a feeling he added "For the innocent child will always learn fast."°  
  
"What?" Ryan didn't understand.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a line I thought of in this very moment."  
  
And with that he placed his arm around the boy's thin shoulders and led him through the crowd.~  
  
~*~  
  
° Original: "For sely child wol alday soone lere." It's from the Canterbury Tales - The Prioress' Tale. I just like this line. That's why I imbedded it. Hope it fits.  
  
Would you please have the courtesy to review? ::smiles:: 


	8. Together again

A/N, Disclaimer: the usual stuff. You still don't know it by heart? So you haven't read the former chapters, eh? Shame upon you! Hurry, go and read'em! *g* And then review please! ::smiles pleadingly::  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*Maureen was highly confused. She still couldn't understand how fast this all had happened. One moment she was dashing away from Pete and the next moment she was made the new assistant of this friendly stranger. She had practically been running into a new life.  
  
And now she walked along the busy streets having the man's arm around her shoulders. It was a strangely comfortable feeling. Strangely because it had taken 2 months to endure Jane's hearty hugs without stiffening or any other uncomfortable feelings. And now she felt as if the arm should rest on her shoulder forever. She enjoyed the warm feeling.  
  
He led Maureen gently through the lanes. And she followed willingly. This way should never end. Again he had helped her greatly and probably saved her life. He seemed really to care for her although he didn't know her. That was a wonderful feeling. How could one person alone be so caring? So human? She felt highly protected. She could feel Pete's eyes and feet following them but he meant no harm at the moment. As long as she was together with the man who had rescued her - Geoffrey whatever-his-last-name- was.  
  
What would be awaiting her? Would he really hire her as his assistant? It would mean wasting much time teaching her the letters. Or would he simply bring her to the guards of the city? But then he could have let Pete laying hands on her. Would have been easier.  
  
What would her future work look like?  
  
And why did she met the man again? Was it fate? London was a big city - you didn't meet twice very often when you didn't happen to live door-by-door.  
  
Many thoughts were spinning through Maureen's head, so she barely noticed anything around her. Even not that Geoffrey observed her intently.*  
  
~Geoffrey was surprised how fast this all had happened. One moment he was walking along the streets thinking about where he should spend his evening and the next moment he had a new assistant. A very special one - Ryan Pickle, the boy he had almost expected to never see again.  
  
He watched him closely from head to toe. He wore "new" (which meant: different from the first time thy met) non-peasant clothes, still much too large for him. He looked very vulnerable in these. Around his neck he wore a scarf of an undefinable colour. His curly hair hung in wet strands around his thin face. Somebody had cut the hair in quite an unprofessional way. His skin was still very pale which made the big blue bruise on his right cheekbone almost glow. Who did that to him? However on his cheeks was a slightly rosy shade from the running. It made him look adorable. What kind of thoughts was THAT? Geoffrey felt more and more confused but continued his observing. The boy still had the small pouch around his neck, carefully tucked under his shirt. He wore no shoes. His feet were muddy and scratched as were his hands. Geoffrey became more and more curious about the boy's tale.  
  
If the man had been his uncle? Hardly to imagine. The boy was so innocent. A feeling told Geoffrey that Ryan wasn't related to this kind of people. But how was he then connected with the man who was surely following them now? Well, he had to ask Ryan later.  
  
What Bob and his other employees would think about this famished and creased (he really needed new clothes) boy he was bringing with him? Well, at least Elana, the house maiden, would surely fancy him. She was but fourteen years old and newly crushed every two weeks. Ryan should be warned before her. Well, at least it would prevent her having a try on Geoffrey himself anymore. She was surely pretty but it was dangerous to have such young beauties in the house. At the beginning he had had to hold back himself very hard. But she was too young. He didn't want to be one of the snobby rich ones who keep mistresses who almost still were children. He heard that some even had male ones! How . he could not find a word for it. These poor children. His heart was full of pity.  
  
Sudenly they stood before Geoffrey's house. He had barely noticed that they had been that fast.  
  
Almost reluctantly he took his arm from Ryan's shoulder and pushed him onto the doorstep and into the house.~  
  
*Maureen gulped very hard then entered the house. She never had been in such a house. Some of Pete and Harry's customers had lived in such houses but Maureen had never been allowed to enter it. She always had had to wait outside having to endure the displeased looks on the faces of the house- employees.  
  
She stepped into a neat clean hall and suddenly felt very guilty about her dirty feet for she couldn't slip out of these as Geoffrey did with his boots.  
  
Maureen jumped as suddenly a sweet and a bit high-pitched voice came from somewhere ahead the floor.  
  
"Ah, Master Chaucer!" -Oh yes! - Chaucer had been the name!- "You're back! Good. Lunch's almost ready." the voice cried followed by a sound of a pot being heaved onto a table.  
  
"Fine, Elana! We have a new employee. So please set the table for one more person."  
  
"Oh!" And with that a curious head stucked out of a door at the end of the floor - obviously the kitchen. The head belonged to a young girl, around fourteen years old with a heart-shaped, reddish from cooking, face and some wet strands of brown hair peering out of a white bonnet. Hazel coloured eyes appraised Maureen, while she and Geoffrey walked on to the head. Then a wide grin spread over the face. "All right" Elana nodded and her head vanished again. When Geoffrey and Maureen stepped into the kitchen Elana was busy with fulfilling her master's wish.  
  
There was a wooden table with two benches. On the table now lay 5 bowls and spoons. Geoffrey sat down and gestured Maureen to sit next to him.  
  
Maureen was stunned: he ate in the kitchen with the servants!? She never had heard of a noble man (at least he presumed Geoffrey to be one) who did such a thing. Geoffrey seemed to have read her thoughts.  
  
"I prefer eating together with my employees. It's so lonely in the dining room. The kitchen is much more comfortable! What is it, Elana?" he took his spoon and wanted to reach into the pot as Elana gave him a playful slap on his hand.  
  
"No, ya won't! We have to wait for Bob and ol'James."  
  
Maureen gasped. That had been cheeky! Geoffrey was her master, her lord, how could she dare speaking to him like this? She really was in trouble now!  
  
But Geoffrey merely laughed and laid the spoon back to its place. Elana sat down, too, and openly and curiously watched Maureen. She then turned to Geoffrey with a slightly indignant look on her face.*  
  
~"You aren't going to introduce him to me, are you?" with a guilty expression and feeling Geoff opened his mouth but was interrupted "Oh, no, don't bother!" she turned back to Maureen holding out her grubby hand "My name's Elana Russels. Call me Ela. Pleased to meet you" She had a sweet smile on her face. Geoffrey knew what that meant: Ela had found a new victim.  
  
The boy however did not seem to be quite impressed or even taken. Rather stunned. "I.I'm R..Ryan.Ryan Pickle." Oh, yes, meeting Elana the first time could confuse a man highly. Geoffrey suppressed a nasty grin. Ela meanwhile continued her questioning.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"14"  
  
"Fine, like me!!! We seem to have much in common." Now Geoff had to stifle a laugh. Ela graciously ignored his efforts "When's your birthday, Ryan?"  
  
"The thirteenth of November." Geoffrey listened attentively. This had been shortly before their first meeting.  
  
"Mine is in March. The twentieth to be correctly. Where are you from?"  
  
"Um." -Oh, this was the first time the boy hesitated.- "From a small village in the north." That could barely be true. He had met him south of London. How could he have surrounded London without noticing? A strange lad.~  
  
*"Oh, you don't speak like the people from the north. I'm born in London but my parents are from Corton. That's south of London." Panic crawled up in Maureen. She was lucky that at that moment two men came into the kitchen, surely Bob and James, so that Elana stopped her constant babbling and began serving.  
  
Geoffrey shortly introduced Maureen as his new second assistant, causing Bob to listen attentively and watching intently. But he didn't ask any questions as didn't James.  
  
The meal was rather lively. Maureen just sat and watched and listened. James (apparently the gardener) and Bob (probably the other assistant) spoke with Geoffrey as unrespectful as Ela did but not as cheeky. Maureen was stunned. They even called him Geoff once or twice. He was a strange lord.  
  
After lunch Geoffrey turned to her.  
  
"You have been very quiet during the meal. Don't be intimidated by their appearences. These rascals are not what they look like." he grinned.  
  
"Hey!" James, being around 60, boomed, Bob laughed.  
  
Maureen wasn't sure if she was expected to give a reply. She decided that yes.  
  
"Um, all right. I.I will take it to heart, m.mylord."  
  
Now everybody around the table laughed. Had she said something stupid?  
  
"Heavens, I'm no Lord. Don't be misled by my clothing. It's my best Sunday- outgoing-suit."  
  
"Oh." She simply said feeling quite ashamed before the other servants.  
  
"Call me Geoffrey, Geoff, as you like it."  
  
She gave him a startled look.  
  
"Well, if you want something more formal, then do it like Ela does, call me 'Master Chaucer'. Or "The Master of Words". The Master who makes pictures dance before your eyes. Only with the might of his writing. The Master who casts a spell over everybody who listens to his almighty voice."  
  
Maureen gave him an even more startled look, mouth open.  
  
"Oh," he grinned knowingly "well, Master Chaucer will do, I think. No matter what I just said, you'll understand later."  
  
Maureen nodded although she doubted that she ever would understand anything.  
  
"So, Ryan, what about a nice calming bath? The day surely had been exciting for you. Take a bath and we will speak afterwards about everything which has to be spoken about." Geoffrey offered.  
  
"Oh yes! A bath is a very good idea. He has soiled my whole floor with his dirty feet." Elana threw in. Maureen blushed slightly of shame but then Geoffrey gave her a look which told her not to believe Ela's anger. "I'll arrange everything, Ryan." Ela said and bustled out of the kitchen.  
  
Geoffrey showed Maureen the whole house and assigned her a small chamber. It hadn't been in use until now but nevertheless was very clean. Maureen loved it at once. There was a small chest of drawers and a real bed! All right, the mattress was only a straw bag, too, but it lay in a real wooden frame. There was a pillow and a blanket. Everywhere was a scent of lavender. And on the floor was fresh straw. That felt much better than the damp straw in her old room.  
  
Then Elana called for her. The bath was ready. She gave Maureen a fresh towel then left the room grinning broadly. Maureen hardly noticed it. She locked the door then turned back to the tub: steaming hot water was only waiting for her. Great! The last two months she always had washed in the icy cold water of the Thames. This special bay had been their bath house.  
  
Maureen looked around her then slowly slipped out of her clothes, unbandaged her chest (what a relieve!) and carefully stepped into the hot water. It was a wonderful feeling. What an ease. She leaned back and enjoyed the warm dazzling feeling all around her body. The winter had been and still was quite chilly, especially when you had no shoes. She had woollen socks but she didn't wear them when she was on errands for Pete and Harry. For the case she would have to run. The socks hindered her from being fast.  
  
Slowly her mind settled down. And with that memories of the day came back. Jane. Maureen had really liked her. She had been like a sister, like a mother almost. Maureen had so longed for a mother. Jane had been her angel. And now she was dead. And with her her unborn baby. But this time it wasn't to blame on Maureen. She was quite sure. It all had been Pete's fault. Why couldn't he just love the idea of becoming father? He was evil - and mad! Maureen had somehow disliked him all the time although he had given her work for which she should have been grateful. But Pete had treated Jane very bad. Jane hadn't deserved such a treatment. Maureen hated him for that. Jane. She longed to see her kind face and hear her soft voice only once again. Pete had said it all had been Maureen's fault. This wasn't true. Or was it? Had she caused the death of her beloved friend? How?  
  
Maureen softly began to cry.*  
  
~*~  
  
How was that?  
  
A/N: I know, Chaucer had been married. Finally his wife had been Philippa Paon de Roet, the sister of Katherine Swynford the third wife of the Duke of Lancaster (hey - I know something historical! Good, eh? Hope I didn't say anything wrong.). He also had had 3 children with his wife. But in my story he is single. Suits better I think. And how could I make a romance growing when there's a wife waiting at home? It would make Chaucer look like an adultering bastard - a thing I surely don't want! *g* 


	9. It begins

Hey peepz!  
  
THANX very much for your reviews, I live for these! ::dances around::  
  
@Ella: Good point! I didn't think about that.You're probably right; I'll  
use "damn" or "bloody" instead of f***in' in future chappies. update: I  
changed it in my correcting  
  
@Whizzo: Actually I haven't. I recently read a biography about Chaucer and  
there I found this interesting fact. Normally I would have overlooked it  
but instead I noted it because in one of my favourite books (a historical  
novel) Katheryne and John of Gaunt (and Chaucer) appear and so I knew a bit  
'bout them before.  
  
@all: I've seen the DVD! YEAH!! The scene with Geoffrey's wife was  
wonderful - the more I pity that I have cut her out of my story, too.  
  
Feel free to review again (or the first time.).  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*"NO" Maureen cried from inside the bathing room "There's nothing wrong  
with my clothes!"  
  
"NOTHING WRONG?" Elana cried from outside the bathing room "They're ragged  
and dirty. It was very nice of Bob to give some of his clothes away. So  
please be kind and take them!"  
  
"Bob's much taller than me. They'll be too large - I'd look stupid."  
Maureen tried a new tactic but failed miserably.  
  
"Your current things are too large, too. So what's your point?"  
  
Maureen cursed quietly but didn't reply.  
  
"FINE!" Elana suddenly yelled "Let's see what Geoffrey" in his absence  
Elana always related to him with his first name "will say about your  
pigheadedness!" With that she hurried away muttering curses under her  
breath.  
  
Maureen didn't know what she should feel like: relieved because Ela had  
left her or concerned because her new master wouldn't be too pleased.  
  
The quarrel had begun right after Maureen had finished her washing. She had  
wiped long enough and the water had begun to feel cold on her skin. She had  
stepped out of it as a knock at the door had made her stop short in the  
middle of her movements. It had been Elana who had wanted to give her some  
new clothes, borrowed from Bob until Maureen would have own new clothes.  
But Maureen didn't want to have new gear. She was very pleased with her  
current clothes. Jane had bought them for her. It didn't matter that Pete  
had taken the money for them off Maureen's wage. For Maureen it still had  
been a present from Jane as had been the neck scarf. This had been a New  
Year's Day present of Jane. It matched to Jane's favourite shoulder shawl.  
That's why and because it was useful to hide that she hadn't even a sign of  
an Adam's apple Maureen wore it all the time. And she didn't intend to  
break that habit.  
  
She heard approaching footsteps and then a knock at the door. It was  
Geoffrey (Maureen had decided to call him Geoffrey in her mind and in his  
absence, too).  
  
"Listen. Elana has told me you do not want to part with your clothing.  
Would you please tell me why?" he didn't sound angry but very calm and  
matter-of-factly.  
  
Maureen decided to feel relieved.  
  
"It's mine! I don't want to wear anything different from it."  
  
"But it's dirty. Your clothes need a good wash just as you did."  
  
"All right, then let it wash, I'll be waiting here."  
  
All of a sudden Ela butted in.  
  
"FINE! STAY IN THERE AND FREEZE YOUR ARSE OFF! I WON'T."  
  
"SHHHH, ELA!!!" Geoffrey admonished her, Maureen grinned "And you STOP  
grinning, Ryan!" Her grin froze, how did he know????*  
  
~After some short time of thinking Geoff spoke again.  
  
"I have an idea. Wait a moment." he hurried away. Directly to his room.  
There he opened his chest with the clothes he had worn during the  
tournament. Smiling he took out a shirt and trousers then got back to the  
washing room.  
  
"Hey Ryan. Here I have some old clothes of mine. They are much like yours.  
Would you wear them until Ela has washed yours?"  
  
Elana wanted to protest but a gesture of Geoffrey made her silent. She  
folded her arms across the chest and gave him a glare but obeyed. After  
quite a long while a quiet "Promised?" came out of the room. Geoffrey  
beamed.  
  
"Of course. I promise. You will get your clothes back when they are washed  
and mended. Ela will take care for everything" Geoffrey was sure that  
Elana's protest and anger had been mere fake. He could see right through  
her masquerade. She liked Ryan and would do anything to draw his attention  
to her, no matter if in a positive or negative way.  
  
Slowly the door was unlocked and even more slowly a small hand with Ryan's  
clothes - shirt, jacket, trousers and underpants made its way out of it.  
Geoffry noticed that the neck scarf was missing but did not say a word.  
Instead he shoved his clothes into the hand while preventing Ela from  
having a look through the door crack. The door was closed again with a  
muffled "Thanx.". Ela looked disappointed but took the clothes and bustled  
away to the kitchen to give them a good wash immediatly.  
  
Geoff told Ryan to come down to the business room next to the entrance when  
he would have finished. Then Geoffrey went down the stairs, passed the  
kitchen with a nonstop angry muttering Ela in it and grinning entered the  
study where Bob was busy with copying a poem for Sir Aimhurst's bride - it  
was not an order of Sir Aimhurst but neither Geoffrey nor Bob did care for  
that. This was one more reason for the Lords and Ladies to trust Master  
Chaucer - he was discreet. What they did not know was that Geoff retained  
everything and used it for his own purposes (mainly parodistic short  
stories about the life on court for his very special friends).  
  
Geoffrey sent Bob away with the daily correspondence. He was sure that Bob  
would stay away for a while - the last letter was for Sir Pokes whose house  
maiden Bob had a crush on. Shortly after Bob was away Ryan entered the  
room. Geoffrey had to stifle a laugh, his clothes really were much too  
large for the skinny boy, considering the fact that Geoffrey was about a  
feet taller than Ryan who now glowered at him.  
  
"Well, at least the trousers go down to the ground." Geoffrey managed to  
chuckle out between his efforts. The boy had rolled up the trouser legs.  
But it still was better than his normal trousers which had ended almost one  
foot above the ground. Geoff's shirt now ended some inches above the knees.  
He could see that Ryan had washed the neck scarf for himself (was it blue-  
green, perhaps?). Still wet it was around his neck again as was the small  
pouch - what might have been in it? His feet were still bare but hardly to  
be seen for the trouser legs lay on them. Geoffrey gestured Ryan to sit  
next to him. The boy scrambled into the seat and curled up to a ball. Did  
he feel uncomfortable?~  
  
*Maureen wasn't feeling too well. She placed her chin on her knees and  
tried to find out why she felt so very uncomfortable. She had a feeling  
that it was because Geoff had laughed at her. Why did that upset her? Many  
people had laughed at her before including Jane who had done that in an  
affectionate way though. Had Geoff done it in an affectionate sort of way,  
too? Why did she care about that?  
  
Or was her awkward feeling caused by his insistent blue eyes? How was she  
expected to face this stare? She couldn't bear looking at him longer than  
half a minute.  
  
"Stupid" she said to herself.  
  
"What?" Geoffrey looked puzzled. Oh, had she thought aloud?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"All right." he still looked puzzled but now seemed eager to get the talk  
to a beginning "Well, Ryan, let us speak about your upcoming time in my  
house. I think it best when you do not leave the building the next weeks,  
all right?"  
  
Maureen nodded silently. Pete or one of "his men" (she wasn't quite sure  
what this expression actually meant but it couldn't be a good thing) would  
be waiting for her. The mere thought of him made her shiver.  
  
"Good. You have seen your chamber already. I do not have a key for it but  
everyone will knock before entering, I give you my word. In my house it is  
not custom to enter a private room without permission. It is your space and  
everyone will respect this."  
  
Why was he so eager to make sure she understood this privacy point?  
  
"And of course, the same behaviour is expected from you, too." Maureen  
nodded again "Fine. Tomorrow we will start the reading lessons. How much do  
you know about figures and calculating?"  
  
Maureen ashamedly looked at her hands. She felt so uneducated. She never  
had cared about that point. But now, being in this fine house, sitting next  
to this friendly and obviously educated man who still was quite a stranger  
to her, Maureen felt quite different. She didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I see. You do not have to be ashamed, Ryan. Nobody ever showed you,  
I guess, so it is not your fault. You cannot know what nobody has taught  
you. I will teach you, do not worry. You will see that it is not that  
difficult. Presumed you work for it."  
  
Maureen hurried to nod. She was not sure if she should try a word of  
thanks, too afraid that her voice could creak. She tried it though.  
  
"Th.thank you very much, Master Chaucer, sir." Her voice was only a little  
bit hoarse.  
  
"No problem. With the time you will help Bob with his duties. Of course you  
will not do the official copies in the beginning, your writing will still  
be too bad. But you will be able to do the second copies for archive. That  
will help Bob a lot. And with the time you will learn how to write and draw  
neatly. Then I will give you some official tasks, too."  
  
Maureen's ears burnt. That would be wonderful - to produce something  
somebody will read over and over again. She had a feeling that she would  
never be good enough for that. But it was a good feeling though. She merely  
nodded again.  
  
"Good. Now the paying. Right now at the beginning I will not pay you.  
Finally you do not leave the house and you do not work, yet. I hope you  
understand. I do not have the money to pay a second assistant, yet."  
  
Oh, was this the real reason why he had saved her? To save money???  
  
"But as soon as you take over some tasks you will get some money of course.  
What about 2 pence a week? With this you could buy some things for your  
own. Room and board (A/N: Did they already say that in medieval times??)  
are for free, of course. And you can keep my clothes if you want. You will  
need some alternate clothes. Just give the trousers to Elana. She can make  
them shorter, suiting to your height."  
  
Maureen was overwhelmed. Everything seemed so easy as Geoffrey talked about  
it.  
  
"Well, what more? Oh, yes. I have a question and I do hope that you will  
answer it."  
  
With that he shot a strange and intense look over to Maureen. She couldn't  
bear it. What will be coming next?  
  
"That man who was chasing you, I think Pete you called him, that was not  
your uncle, was he?"  
  
What should she say??? Well, the truth maybe.  
  
"Um, no, he wasn't."  
  
"You had not been on your way to your uncle, had you?"  
  
".no."  
  
"You do not have an uncle in London at all, do you?"  
  
"No, I haven't." Maureen muttered.  
  
"Now it is really important that you tell me the truth: did you run away  
from your lord? To find a better life in the city?"  
  
How was she supposed to answer that? Now the truth was not very helpful at  
all.  
  
"Well, yes. I."  
  
"No problem. I just had to know. You are in a city now, nobody will care  
too much. But to go one the save path I can make you an "official"  
confirmation that you are a free man and not anybody's peasant. Ryan Pickle  
is not your real name is it?"  
  
"No." well, at least that was true.  
  
"Good, so I do not have to make up a new one." Then a curious grin spread  
over his face "Would you give away your real name to me?"  
  
Well, "Maureen Pears" wouldn't do it, would it? So:  
  
"Sorry, no, that's a secret I'd like to keep to myself." she just couldn't  
think of any other name now.  
  
"Well, fine, no problem. Um, may I be curious again?"  
  
Maureen looked suspiciously at him - hell, what would it be this time?  
  
"What did you experience ever since we met the first time?"  
  
First Maureen gave him a flabbergasted glance. Then, without herself  
actually wanting it, everything blurted out of her. She told him everything  
- about the two guards, her first impressions of London, Jane, Pete, even  
Jaques (for some reason Geoffrey smirked at her mention of the tournament).  
She told the complete truth, except that she had changed the perspective.  
It was the perspective of Ryan. Geoffrey didn't interrupt very often. In  
fact he only did to ask some questions or to give her a little help when  
she became unsure. A simple word could help her continue her report. It  
took very long. Geoffrey really was interested and it was good to speak  
about everything without any glossing over. She felt relieved.  
  
While she still had been reporting Bob had come home but Geoffrey had sent  
him away, not without a "Happy Valentine's Eve!" and a grin.  
  
Now he sat silently in his chair. The fire place was lit and a cosy warmth  
was spreading out from it. Maureen felt a bit dazed and much lighter.  
Geoffrey didn't say a word but for some reason it didn't make her nervous  
anymore. Then he spoke again.  
  
"You miss Jane."  
  
It were merely three words but everything was said with this. Maureen dared  
a short look into his blue eyes which now had a dark shade because of the  
semi-darkness in the room. Although she couldn't see them properly she  
noticed the pity in them. And the grief Geoffrey felt for her, with her.  
  
He was so . she couldn't find a word for him. She only could imagine the  
real warmth of his heart. She suddenly felt not only not nervous but even  
very well being so near to him.  
  
The sound of a bell intruded the room. It was 11pm.  
  
"You must be tired." Geoffrey smiled warmly.  
  
Maureen nodded, also smiling.  
  
"Then have a good night. And do not forget: whatever you dream during the  
first night in a new bed will come true." Maureen didn't know that yet. But  
it sounded nice. "So I wish you nice dreams either."  
  
She smiled, then bowed.  
  
"I wish you the same, Master Chaucer."  
  
And with that she left the room and went down the floor towards the stairs.  
When she passed the kitchen she saw Ela still sitting in it and sewing. She  
wished her a good night and swiftly went on before Ela could embroil her  
into a talk.  
  
All Maureen now wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and have a nice dream which  
would come true. So she ignored the slightly angry babbling of Elana behind  
her and hurried off to her small chamber.  
  
She slipped out of Geoffrey's clothes and instead of them took the huge  
night shirt she had got from Bob. Then she suspiciously took the small  
earthenware pot with a mixture of vinegar and honey in it. Geoff had said  
that it would be for cleaning the teeth. In Corton she had used salt for  
that. She couldn't really believe that this mixture would do a good job on  
cleaning teeth but she decided to give it a try.  
  
She scrubbed until her fingers hurt.  
  
Then she scrambled into the bed and huddled under the comfortable blanket.  
  
Maureen closed her eyes and began her silent evening prayer. She thanked  
god to let her bump into Geoffrey.  
  
She had lost a motherly friend but also gained a fatherly one. At least her  
feeling told that to her.  
  
It was the first night ever since she had entered London that she didn't  
wish to be back home in Corton again. Strangely she felt home where she  
currently was.*  
  
~*~  
  
So, did you like it? Please let me know what you think. 


	10. What a morning

First words: Well, you know, the usual stuff.  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*It was cold. So cold. And wet. Maureen didn't just feel uncomfortable. She felt despaired. And somehow scared. Why?  
  
She tried to turn around but couldn't move an inch. She was like paralysed. With fear? Or because of the cold water? Water? There wasn't any water.  
  
Her head swam. A huge headache was crawling into her head. And with that the heat came.  
  
Maureen woke up, breathing sharply. What had that been? She couldn't remember her dream very well. Just the feeling of loneliness and despair.  
  
Wait. What had Geoffrey said last night? "Whatever you dream during the first night in a new bed will come true."? Oh, hopefully not!!!  
  
A loud grumping made Maureen stiffen. It took her some seconds to realise it had been her stomach! Last evening she had been too busy with concentrating on her report to notice how hungry she actually was.  
  
Maureen got up and went to the window. It was very cold and still dark outside. She couldn't see any star, the sky looked misty-clouded. The air smelled as if snow was near. Snow! How Maureen loved it. It was so soft and it could cover everything: broken milk-cans, broken plants, broken souls. No - she didn't want to think such thoughts now. She had found a new home, new hope - perhaps friends, too. Happily she examined the room. Her glance fell upon the pan next to the bed. It had been hot last night. Elana had put it between the sheets to make the bed cosy for Maureen's first night in it. Maureen was very thankful for that.  
  
She heard the sound of bells outside. It was 7am.  
  
Then she heard sounds coming from downstairs. Apparently Elana was working in the kitchen. So Maureen hurried to wash (there was a can with water together with a flat bowl and a towel on a small table) and dress, then took the pan and went downstairs to thank Ela and possibly help her. She was full of enthusiasm to show everybody she was worth the efforts.  
  
When she entered the kitchen she found Ela kneeling before the hearth making a fire. On the table lay her washed and mended clothes. She bid Ela a good morning who turned looking quite surprised.  
  
"You're awake already? It was late last night."  
  
"You have been up longer than me and are here already, too."  
  
"But I'm used to that!"  
  
"Me too, at home I always.erm."  
  
Elana looked curiously at her but Maureen didn't want to say more. Instead she asked:  
  
"Are that mine?" pointing at the clothes on the table. Ela looked disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, they are. Fine, you don't have to tell me. Although I guess you have told Geoffrey last night, haven't you?" And, without waiting for an answer, Ela went ("stormed" might have been the better word.) out of the kitchen to lit the fires in the other rooms, too.  
  
Why was Elana so insulted? It was only natural that Maureen didn't tell everything to everybody, wasn't it? What could she do to soothe Ela?  
  
She went through the shelves and cupboards in the kitchen until she found plates and cutlery. Then she began laying the table. Ela came in again, smiled and began to make breakfast. Maureen was relieved. There was no tense to be felt anymore.  
  
"Ela?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Would you teach me some things?"*  
  
~Geoffrey woke up from the 7-o'clock-bells. But he did not feel like getting up. He stuck out a toe from under the blanket and decided that it was too cold outside to already leave his warm bed. He rolled over and thought about last evening.  
  
After Ryan had gone to bed it had been too late for any Valentine's entertainment. He had decided to have a small dinner then go to bed, too. But it had not been before 1 o'clock in the morning until he could realize this plan. For he had been talking with Ela for quite a long time while he had been eating. Sometimes he could totally forgot how young she actually was.  
  
Ryan's story had been very interesting. The poor boy seemed to have suffered quite a lot of times. He had never been speaking about his past, what had happened before they met the first time, although Geoffrey had tried to make him doing this. Ryan seemed to be in a situation where he did not know what to do and how to behave. He was reserved once and then outspoken again. He seemed to be torn and unsure. Well Geoffrey would take care that Ryan would feel better soon.  
  
It was quarter past seven.  
  
Geoff heard sounds from downstairs. The usual Ela-morning-sounds: quiet fire crackling . plates and pans that were taken away from their places in the cupboards . sweet humming of a song . laughter .???. Unmistakebly - there were two voices down there. Sighing Geoffrey went out of his bed: he *had* to know who was with Elana in the kitchen.  
  
When he entered the room he could not quite believe his eyes: sitting together on a bench were Elana and Ryan!!! She was showing him some sewing tricks. Geoffrey never had met a boy who wanted to learn how to sew. Well, actually ONE of his friends was mighty of this talent - but that was another story.  
  
"Hey Ryan" -they both looked up, startled- "'Second assistant' does not mean 'second house maiden'. You are not supposed to learn how to repair clothes."  
  
The boy blushed but the girl next to him grinned mischievously.  
  
"And YOU aren't supposed to turn up before your servants wearing only your night shirt. By the way, you need a new one - this is a bit too revealing. If I may say so." Geoffrey looked down at himself. Ela was right, unfortunately. She could not stop grinning. Ryan blushed even more and looked away.~  
  
*Maureen felt awkward. She hadn't noticed how revealing Geoffrey's shirt actually was until Ela had brought it up. She had seen nearly all his chest and most of his long legs. How indecent.  
  
Geoffrey looked as if nothing was wrong. Dignified he left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to his room. Ela bursted out with laughter. And Maureen now, too, felt a big giggling coming up her throat. She tried to fight it down. Giggling was nothing what a 14 years old boy did.*  
  
~When Geoffrey had reached his room he felt the blood finally taking over. His face and ears burnt. Why? He had already been totally naked, even in front of complete strangers.  
  
Elana was not the problem. And she would keep it to herself.  
  
But Ryan caused a queasy twitching in his stomach. He did not know him as long as Ela.  
  
He was wondering why his half-nakedness in front of Ryan made him feel so much uneasy.~  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for the shortness. I'm a bit lacking of ideas.  
  
More to come. 


	11. Strange new feelings

Hey peepz!  
  
Guess what! I have a beta-reader for this story now! So it can only get better. ::smiles:: I will send complains directly to her, O.K.? Haha.  
  
Here I have two "links" to my site. It are drawings I made of Maureen. The face on the first one sucks and the second one is just a small sketch I once made when I was bored off by a very *interesting* lecture. But I like them though...  
  
http://de.geocities.com/rubyfrumblefoot/Galerie/MaureenRyan.jpg  
  
http://de.geocities.com/rubyfrumblefoot/Galerie/MaureenRyan2.jpg  
  
@I'mPrinceHarrysGrl: Mind? Why should I? You actually see me dancing merrily around!!!  
  
The Disclaimer-thing is still the same.  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
~W...Whe...When! I see ... y...your - When I see your! ... b...bo...be...beauty! ... ffful - oh, it's 'beautiful'!"  
  
Ryan was highly concentrated on the lines Geoffrey had given him to practise his reading skills. He was making surprisingly good progresses.. Ryan was very fast at learning the letters. They would probably soon be able to begin with writing.  
  
Amused Geoffrey observed the boy who had forgotten everything around him. He leaned over the piece of parchment, the head red of exertion, the hair tussled of despair.  
  
"Um ... and the last word ... er ... it begins with 't'..."  
  
"You are not going to tell me you cannot read it, are you? Come on, it is not that difficult! And my handwriting is perfect this time!"  
  
Ryan gave him a crooked grin, then turned back to the paper.  
  
"Erm ... throat! - Throat?? When I see your beautiful THROAT???? Oh hell, how late was it when you wrote THIS?"  
  
Outwardly Geoffrey grinned because of the memories this line awaked, and inwardly he grinned because of Ryan's change. The last five days he had spent much time together with Elana. And Ela's influence could be noticed very easily.  
  
"I just remembered this line last evening when you and Ela were arguing about the right way how a man should approach the woman of his heart. Do not worry that you do not understand it.  
  
Well, that is enough for today. Lesson is over.", and at Ryan's disappointed look he added "All right, here you have a short story, prepare it for tomorrow's lesson. I do not want you to hesitate at any word, understand?" He might have sounded harsh but Geoffrey knew that Ryan knew that he was not.   
  
"Oh, and bring this" he took the small black `House Book' from the nearby rable "to Ela. Tell her that she has done very good work concerning the finances this week, all right?"   
  
Ryan nodded and proudly took the book. He did not know it yet, but Geoffrey planned to teach him book-keeping, too. Or better he planned to make Ela do this. She was very good at accounting and calculation. A born housekeeper. Perhaps he should pay her more money? For her work contented much more than the usual duties of a normal house maiden.  
  
Geoffrey watched Ryan leave the room and again he noticed how much Elana had effected the boy: his hair was cut in a neat way (still a bit longish, but "That's the fashion" as Ela had said), the trousers were shortened and suited now to Ryan's height; he was less reserved and intimidated than before. He still was more on the pale side but there was a permanent slight shade of rosé on his cheeks and his eyes sparkled. His movements had become less nervous and the big bruise on his cheek bone (if Geoffrey only knew who had done that to this poor defenceless boy!) was merely a yellow shade anymore. What an incredible change in only five days! Geoffrey could not quite believe it.  
  
He enjoyed having the two 14-year-olds around him although he had a feeling that there was an unrevealed secret around Ryan, something he was holding back and not willing to tell anybody. Probably it was connected with his past of which Geoffrey still did not know a tiny bit. Well, solutions come with the time, as the saying was.~  
  
*Maureen left the room thinking about the last days and about how lucky she had been to run into Geoffrey. He was very kind to her as was everybody in this house. Maureen especially liked Elana. She was very practical and as outgoing as Maureen always had wanted to be. She was sure she could learn a lot from Ela. James was like a grandfather for everybody of the lively bunch living under this roof. Bob was a friend. And Maureen could barely imagine that anyone could feel different about him.  
  
Concerning Geoffrey Maureen felt uneasy. He was a bit of a riddle. Or better: her own reactions on him were a bit of a riddle. She had a strange urge inside her to tell him just *everything*. As if she wasn't able to reveal anything from him. And that scared her a bit. She really liked him. He was her rescuer, her patron. But still...  
  
There was another thing that worried her even more: she had noticed that there were two men who were standing in turns in front of the house. One of them she had occasionally seen at Harry's. They were observing the house she guessed. She didn't dare telling that Geoffrey for she didn't want to be a nuisance. She knew that Geoffrey had adviced the others to not tell anybody about her and to not let strangers inside the protecting walls of the building. And that calmed Maureen a lot.  
  
Suddenly she heard Ela's firm voice (a sure sign that something annoyed her) coming from the kitchen:  
  
"WHAT do you want? Here is no Ryan!"  
  
Maureen froze in the middle of her movements. Were they already bold enough trying to come into the house? What should she do? Fear was taking hold of her but then a small voice answered:  
  
"PLEASE let me in, I know that he's here. HE is outside, don't you know that? Let me in!" the last words were whined but Maureen already had dropped her paper and the house book. That had been Jaques' voice! And Elana was obviusly about to brush him off. She ran to the kitchen and came just in time to see Ela standing in the back door and struggling with the famished but surprisingly strong figure of little Jaques.  
  
"ELA, NO!" Maureen cried out for it looked sadly bad for the tiny boy "He is a friend of mine. Let him in, please."  
  
Ela looked at her startled, and this short moment of confusion was long enough for Jaques to slip into the kitchen and slam the door shut. He didn't look too good: he was pale and had dark rings under his eyes as if he was lacking sleep and distressed by sorrows, and he had some bruises in his face. Pete seemed to have let the boy suffer for helping Maureen to escape. She shivered. Ela however still looked suspiciously:  
  
"How can you be sure he is true? I have got clear instructions from Geoffrey although I don't know the reasons for them. I'll better go and ask him what to..."  
  
"Not necessary! I am already here." Geoffrey came into the kitchen, holding the scrap of paper and the book Maureen had dropped. "I had heard loud voices and left the study to see what was going on. And, Ryan, I must say, you have given me quite a fright as I found these things" he laid them on the table "I thought something had happened to you."  
  
Maureen felt guilty for frightening Geoffrey although she thought that nothing could ever really frighten this tall and strong man.   
  
"Sorry" she mumbled.  
  
"Never mind." He already smiled again causing her stomach to make a happy leap, then turning to Jaques he asked. "And you are...?"  
  
Jaques was not intimidated or anything like this at all. He made a step forward and answered boldly (Elana had annoyed him):   
  
"I'm Jaques Lacoste and this girl" he pointed at Ela who gave him a grimace "is really stubborn. All I wanted was to see Ryan but she refused to let me in. Not willing to help me getting out of reach of Pete's bully."  
  
So, now it was out finally! But Geoffrey seemed not to be surprised at all (on the opposite to Ela who immediatly dashed to the windows and peeped out of them).   
  
"I knew the house is being observed" Geoffrey said "How does it come you have not been stopped by him?"  
  
"I'm a ragamuffin!" Jaques voice sounded proud at this word "I know paths even Pete does not know! May I now speak to Ryan at last?" He sounded impatient now. Maureen smiled and shook her head about his boldness. Geoffrey smiled, too. He seemed to have taken a liking on this little very direct runt and nodded.  
  
"Thank you very much"   
  
Maureen had to chuckle at that reply for dignified courtesy coming out of Jaques' mouth was seldom. However he went on to Maureen and gave her without any further word one of the bundles he was carrying. Frowning Maureen took it and having a look into it she understood: her blanket, spoon, bowl, small mirror and Geoffrey's neatly embroidened food-bag. Jaques has undertook that dangerous quest to bring her all the precious little things she had left in her room and thought lost. She looked at Jaques and teared him in a dear hug.   
  
"Thank you so much! I thought I would never see these things again!"  
  
"That's why I brought them to you! Pete had been in your room and done a good deal of chaos but he hadn't taken anything with him. And Dirty John said you would have been away five days so he can rent the room to another one. So I went into your room and took everything that looked like yours and brought it to you."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"A friend of mine heard Pete talking with Harry about that."  
  
Here Geoffrey meddled inot the talk.  
  
"What are they going to do?"  
  
Jaques shrugged "Dunno. Such a thing never happened." and then to Maureen: "Pete is annoyed! And afraid that you could tell the forces of the city about him and his business."  
  
"But I don't know anything of his business!"  
  
"Neither do I. But inspite of that my mum has sent me away for she says I was too close to him."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"To my sister. She is married and lives in a village north of the town. So, now I have done everything I had planned to, bye."   
  
And with that he took the second rather meager bundle from the table and turned to leave. Even Geoffrey's invitation for lunch couldn't make him stay although Maureen could see the hunger in his eyes. But his answer was merely  
  
"No, thanx. Pete's bullies are less concentrated at lunch time, so I will use that for leaving secretly."  
  
And with that he was gone. Maureen stood in the kitchen, stunned by both, the sudden appearance and also fast vanishing of her small friend. Elana, however looked rather satisfied that her kitchen was cleaner now and began preparing lunch. Maureen didn't know what to do as she noticed that she was still holding the bundle in her hands. She took out the embroidened bag and turned to face the tall man behind her.  
"Here you have it back. I didn't think I would ever get the chance to do this"*  
  
~"You do not have to. I gave and not lent it to you."  
  
"Th..thanks."  
  
Ryan looked rather confused, as if something was fighting inside him. The visit of the small boy seemed to have upset him. He needed someone to talk to, Geoffrey guessed.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully, trying not to be pushy. Ryan looked thankfully.  
  
"Yeah, would be fine."  
  
Elana looked up but said nothing. But Geoffrey noticed the hurt glance in her eyes. She was disappointed that Ryan did not speak with her about his problems although they both had taken a strong liking on each other. Geoffrey sighed - it seemed that he would have a second serious talk that day also...  
  
He led Ryan to the comfortable living room which was not used too often during the day. Only in the evenings when all the labour of day was done they all gathered around the fire and did their things. Here Ryan practiced reading, Ela watchig him while sewing and also showing Ryan some sewing tricks (Geoffrey had given up to complain about that), Bob wrote (with support from Geoffrey) letters for his chosen maid and James just sat there and watched the scene with a smile on his old lips. He did not do anything but rest. He was out the whole day although it was winter and there was not much to do in the garden. So he probably spent most of the day in the stable with Troilus.  
  
Now nobody was in the warm room. They both took seats at the table and Geoffrey looked expectingly at Ryan who obviously did not know how to begin. So Geoffrey decided to help him.  
  
"The boy's visit has upset you, has it not?"  
  
"Erm, yes, it has. The last days I was fine with not thinking about Pete. But Jaques' report has reminded me! I'm so afraid of what will happen! What if Pete's men will enter the house at night? Who knows how long it will take till they are bold enough to do this?"  
  
"They will not, I promise! I was not sure if these two were what I thought they were. But now I'm sure and will draw the consequences. I will inform the guards of the city that my house is being watched by them." at Ryan's despaired look he added hastily "I don't have to tell them anything about you or Pete! They will take care that we are save here!"  
  
Ryan answered with a small voice "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course! I promised, did I not? And promise is debt!"  
  
Ryan still did not look too relieved. Geoffrey suddenly got angry. It had not been Jaques' fault himself but his report had made the boy's change vanish in a heartbeat! He again was the intimidated and nervous young man he had been when he first had brought him here. He had to talk about everything or else it would kill his young soul from the inside!  
  
"This Pete, you have not told me very much abnout him. What kind af man was he?"  
  
"He was the devil himself, I say! I never knew much about his and Harry's business. Nobody told me but everybody expected me being involved in it. And somehow I was, too. Finally I went through the whole city fulfilling their errands. Many people were scared by the contents of the packeages and gave me letters that seemed to satisfy Pete. I never dared peeping into one of the packages they gave me although I was interested! They would have found out and I was too afraid of what would have happened to me then... Even Jane could not have helped me then." He said the last thing with a croaking voice.  
  
"Why did Jane stay with Pete when he was so bad?"  
  
"I don't know myself! She said he was getting her customers, but Jane could have sold the jewellery by herself, too!" was Ryan really not guessing that Jane seemed to have been a whore rather? But Geoffrey did not say anything to not destroy the boy's lovingly picture of Jane "And once she said a strange thing to me. Do you want to know what?"  
  
"Yes, if you are willing to tell."  
  
"She...she said that when he smiled she could see the whole world in his eyes. ... I never saw it."  
  
Geoffrey smiled "Well, that was love, I guess..."  
  
"You mean Jane loved him? Inspite of all the bad things? That is love?"  
  
Geoffrey could see the thoughtful glance in Ryan's eyes and feel that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts about the nature of love. And although he would have liked to speak a bit more with the samll hurt soul he quietly stood up and left the room. Ryan seemed not to even notice it.~  
  
*Maureen didn't know how long she had been sitting at the table thinking as she suddenly felt her stomach grumbling. She looked up and noticed that Geoffrey wasn't on his seat anymore. When did he leave the room? She didn't know the answer. Maureen stood up and left the room, too. Her angry stomach led her to the kitchen to find it empty except of Elana who was cleaning it. She looked up saying  
  
"Oh, there you are at last! Geoffrey had told me not to disturb you at lunch time. Actually I now should not give you anything! I don't like people being late for meal."  
  
Maureen looked down at her feet, feeling guilty. Elana had taught her that lesson already three days before when Maureen was late for dinner for she couldn't tear away from her letter studies. But Elana was already setting the table for her - good nice Ela!  
  
While she was still eating she heard a bang on the entrance door and Ela bustled away to open it. A high slightly affected lisping (so it was surely an exclusive person) voice made Maureen curious, so she stood up and peeped around the corner to see who it was. An imposant looking woman stood in front of a gaping Elana, looked around her and asked for Geoffrey who immediately came out of the study followed by Bob.  
  
"Hullo, Gina!" he seemed surprised but embraced the woman as if she was an old friend. For some reason Maureen felt a sting in her heart at that. The high voice spoke again.  
  
"Oh, Geoffrey, you are surprised to see me here? I have been waiting for you ever since Valentine's. I was expecting you for dinner" and with a mishievious grin that made Maureen frown she added "and perhaps more! After five days I couldn't wait anymore and forgot all the ladylike behaviour to come here. What held you back? And who is THAT?"  
  
Her sharp eyes had spotted the small frowning figure in the kitchen door. Geoffrey gestured Maureen to come nearer and introduced her as Ryan, his new second assistant. Gina looked up and down Maureen who did the same with Gina. She was tall and a bit plump. But her body was round at the right places what could explain the admiring glance in Elana's eyes. The woman had neat read hair and a high forehead. Her green eyes sparkled and her lips curled at the sight of Maureen.  
  
"He's a bit skinny, don't you think? Oh, Geoffrey where did you find him? I didn't know Cheapside offered second assistants for free!"  
  
Maureen felt defiance rising up in her. WHO did that woman think she was? She looked up to Geoffrey who looked at her smiling comfortingly. And abruptly Maureen could see the whole world in his eyes. She was so stunnded by that that she immediately forgot her rage. Mean while Geofrey was defending her.  
  
"Gina! Don't be so snobbish! The people from Cheapside are no worse people than you are! Ryan is as hard working and friendly as one could wish!"  
  
Maureen felt better at that words. Geoffrey now took his hand from her shoulder and placed it on Gina's instead. Then he led her to the living room. Shortly before he closed the door Maureen could catch a glimpse of a special glance in his eyes while he looked at Gina. Suddenly Maureen felt a great urge to see that glance in his eyes when he looked at her, too. That confused her even more. She jumped as Elana spoeke to her.  
  
"Finished your lunch, have you?"  
  
"Erm, no, not yet."  
  
"So, hurry up, I have better things to do than waiting for you to finish eating."  
  
They went to the kitchen and Maureen continued her meal while Elana prepared hot bragot for Geoffrey and Gina. Finally Maureen dared to speak out what she thought.  
  
"You admire Gina, don't you?"  
  
Elana's eyes sparkled and she nodded.  
  
"Why? She wasn't very courtly, was she?"  
  
"Oh, she is so wonderful! Her hair, her clothes! And her exclusive appearance. She is a true lady! I want to be like that when I am grown up! She knows the world! I wish I had a mother like her!"  
  
"What's wrong with your true mother?"  
  
"She is dead."  
  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to upset you!"  
  
"It's all right! I can't really miss her for I don't know her at all."  
  
"Did she give you away? You told she was from a village named Corton, right?"  
  
Suddenly Elana looked hurt.  
  
"CORTON is right but she had not given me away. She would never have done that!"  
  
Maureen was eager to excuse her. "I'm sorry. What happened?"  
  
"My mum had left the village when she was pregnant. She had refused to give away the name of the father. She had been only thirteen, you know."  
  
Maureen thought about who in the village could be the father of her. Ela was fourteen so Maureen had been five when her mother had left the village. She could not remember a scandal like that. But it was long ago...  
  
"She worked in the houshold of the richest man in village." Ela continued "He was willing to let her there but she refused. Nobody knows the reason."  
  
At the mention of old Slawn Maureen suddenly got aware of an unconscious similarity in the looks between Ela and Cole. Maureen got a feeling of why Ela's mother didn't stay.  
  
"Do your grandparents still live there?" Maureen thought hard but could think of nobody with the name Russels in Corton.  
  
"I don't know. I never have been there."  
  
"Did your mother never go back there? It were her parents after all!"  
  
"Mum never had the chance to. She went to an aunt she had in London. She died during my birth. My aunt raised me and gave me her surname so that I didn't grow up in disgrace. But she told me everything when I turned 14 and was about to start my hiring at Geoffrey's. She had been very kind to me and had done her best to make me not feel the loss of mum. She was sad to let me leave her household when it came to it."  
  
"She did not tell to you about your guilt?" Maureen was surprised by the reaction of the aunt for it was so very different from her father's.  
  
"Guilt? What guilt?"  
  
"Of your mother's death!"  
  
Elana looked angry. "I wasn't guilty of her death. She had lost too much blood. She had been too young! My aunt told me that even older women die during births. Especially when they had too slim hips. Then they have worse pain than what is normal. And can die, too. That's normal."  
  
"Really?" Maureen was stunned and did not think about what she was saying "My mom was very slim, too." at least Maureen supposed her mum to have had the same hips as she had "Do you think that's why she died?"  
  
Elana's anger vanished immediately, she looked rather pleased now. It was the first time that Maureen told her something private.  
  
"Maybe. Did she died during a birth, too?"  
  
Maureen looked up, unsure. Well, she had begun it so why not finish it, too?   
  
"Er...yes, during MY birth. And my father kept telling me it was my guilt during my whole life."  
  
"Oh, poor one" Elana was pure pity "That wasn't true! You still were a small baby. How could you cause someone's death? She died because of the birth, it just happened to be you she gave birth to..."  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Not only think - know! And your father, the devil told you it had been your guilt? How I pity you!"  
  
Something in Ela's voice and eyes were unbearable for Maureen. Finally she was much older than her, although Ela thought it to be the opposite. And how could she dare calling her father devil? Pete was a devil, not her father!  
  
"I don't need your pity!" she answered briskly, and out of a sudden urge to hurt Ela as she had hurt her with insulting her father she added "Pity is typical for weak girls as you are!"  
  
But Ela didn't look hurt at all, rather angry.  
  
"If you think so, fine. But pity soon enters the gentle heart° as Geoffrey says. I don't think it to be a character flaw." And with that she left the kitchen to serve Geoffrey and Gina.  
  
When she came back the kitchen was empty. Maureen had grabbed her scrap of paper and gone up to her room where she read it again and again. It was a short story about a poet leaving his small study in dream°°. She refused to go down for dinner for she guessed (rightly) that Geoffrey would eat with Gina in the dining room. And for some reason she didn't feel like being able to endure his empty seat. Additionally there had been the quarrel with Elana. She dearly regretted it! The moment before they had been so close...  
  
And Ela had told Maureen her mother's death wasn't her fault. That it was normal that women can die during such events. Maureen believed her and felt relieved. She was no sinner anymore. At least not concerning that point. There still was Jane… Again Maureen thought about what Pete had said about her causing Jane's death. But meanwhile she did not quite believe him. Would God have led her way to kind Geoffrey and the wonderful people in his house if it had been her fault? Probably not! He would have punished her badly! And being here in this house was no punishment!  
  
But another thing made her staying awake after she had went to bed: the appearance of Gina in the afternoon and everything related to that. Why had she felt that sting when Geoffrey had hugged her? Why couldn't she forget that special glance in his eyes? Why did she so long to see it, when he looked at her, too? Had there really been the whole world in his eyes? Where did all these thoughts come from?  
  
The last thing she thougt before sleep finally took over was  
  
"Well, that's love I guess."*  
___  
  
° That's one of Chaucer's great favourite lines. He uses it at different occasions. One variation: "For pitee renneth soone in gentil herte"   
  
°° That's about the story of "The House of Fame"  
  
~*~  
  
So what do you think, eh? Please let me know! 


	12. Discovery

Christmasàfamilyàwrathàflightàcomputerànew chapter!!   
  
I'm too lazy to write something proper at the beginning. Just the usual stuff:  
  
Disclaimer's still the same.  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*When Maureen woke up the next morning she was utterly confused. She remembered very well what her last thought before falling asleep had been.  
  
Love.  
  
She once had sworn to herself to never fall in love. How could this have happened?  
  
But DID she, Maureen Pears, really love Geoffrey Chaucer? The man who often could be seen writing and mumbling some weird stuff (which Bob called "pure poetry")? The man who had rescued her from what she didn't even want to imagine? The man who surely was the kindest and most warm-hearted person she had ever met (except for Jane of course)? The man who had those amazing blue eyes in which she'd like to dwell all day? The man whose smile made her always blush so deeply she had to turn away?  
  
Maureen gasped. She WAS in love with him! She had seen the whole world in his eyes yesterday. She had wanted him to look at her with that special glance he had given Gina. ... Gina...this affected snobbish bitch who fretted around Geoffrey with this horrible fake giggle. Maureen was sure that he could see right through that annoying woman and that he would recognise how positively different Maureen was to her. He would see Maureen's advan...Maureen's? Well, no...Ryan's!!!  
  
It had taken some time for Maureen to remember her actual idendity. But now it stroke her with full reality: she was a boy for him! She had been a boy when he first had met her. She had been a boy when he had safed her from Pete. She had been a boy when he had given her that hiring. Would he treat her differently if he knew her true idendity? Well, probably. The best thing she could do was going on as usually. But it wasn't usual anymore. It hadn't been ever since Cole had stated that he would marry her. Her life had been out of order ever since her nineteenth birthday.  
  
What was she supposed to do now?   
  
Well, going down for breakfast would be a good start, stated her stomach. Actually she didn't want to go down. She didn't think she was prepared enough for facing Geoffrey now that she knew she loved him. But sure enough she was really hungry and so she forced herself to get up and dressed and down the stairs. The others were already gathered around the table. However one place was empty: Geoffrey wasn't there. Horrible imaginations of annoying Gina having stayed for the night haunted her mind at once.  
  
She sat down and looked around her hoping to see Geoffrey just coming in from the garden or something. The others, especially Elana, oddly seemed to avoid her eyes. What was wrong??  
  
"Um...Ela...is Geoffrey eating with Gina in the dining room?"   
  
She really had to know! But Ela acted strangely evasive. She still avoided eye-contact and only muttered  
  
"Er...no..he's-" but was cut off by Bob who quickly said  
  
"We don't speak about THAT, as you clearly know!"   
  
"But Ryan..."  
  
"He doesn't need to know...not yet. Sorry mate." He quickly added turning to Maureen clearly not wanting to offend her.  
  
Maureen didn't understand what this all was about. She remained silent until the end of breakfast but after that James vanished into the stables and Bob into the study. Maureen didn't follow him but stayed in the kitchen pretending to help Ela. But in fact she was intending to find out what was going on. While she dried the dishes she decided it was time.  
  
"Um...Ela. We usually get along with each other very well, don't we?"  
  
"We haven't known each other for a long time...but yes." Maureen sensed a trace of suspicion in Ela's voice but still went on.  
  
"And...um...what is this Bob didn't want you to tell me? Why shan't I know?"  
  
"You have been here for too short a time..." Ela avoided her.  
  
"Please tell me. Is it something bad?"  
  
Elana looked in her eyes - for the first time that morning, then made sure that Bob and James were both out of earshot. She came very close to Maureen (who thought it to be somewhat too close) and whispered:  
  
"You have to promise not to tell them you know it."   
  
Maureen nodded eagerly.   
  
"And you are not to tell anybody. As servants we know but we have promised each other to never tell anybody outside this house - and to never discuss it with each other. You have to promise me the same, too."   
  
Maureen promised.   
  
"Well...it's a bit difficult to explain. Um...first of all, he didn't spend the night with Miss Gina."   
  
Maureen felt hugely relieved.   
  
"At least I don't expect HER to take part in things like that."   
  
Now Maureen was anxious again. Ela thought high of Gina so what was waiting to be revealed?  
  
"Geoffrey has a small problem...with gambling...he sometimes goes out and...um...doesn't come home until the next day. ... It's then when he has spent the night in a dice-booth. ... He sometimes looses a considerable amount of money. ... Then we willingly do without our wages. ... Say something! You make me nervous with being so silent!"  
  
But Maureen couldn't say anything. She was horrorstruck. A dice-booth! That was the kind of place she was expecting Pete at not a decent man like Geoffrey. He didn't look like a gambler. They usually were badly drunken so that they didn't realise what was going on around them. And they were dirty. And smelled bad. At least Pete's friends had usually been like that and Maureen knew most of them for being under the die's spell. Maureen couldn't believe it. She was thinking hard about a possible answer as she heard Bob call for her.  
  
"That Geoffrey isn't here doesn't mean you have a day off for staying in the kitchen and gossiping around with Ela! So get your arse in here - I'll give you your lessons today!"   
  
Maureen was shocked. She had never heard Bob talking like that (she usually forgot that she had been there for not even a week yet). He had to be in a really bad mood!  
  
The lesson was hard and demanding. Bob was rather strict with her - a way of behaviour she had never expected him to be capable of. She endured it with her particular meekness and all the time was waiting for a sign that Geoffrey was back. But the whole day she didn't hear nor see him. He wasn't even back at supper time so Maureen began to worry. She wanted to stay awake until he came but Ela secretly explained to her that Geoffrey probably had lost his very clothes and waited for the hide of darkness to come home.  
  
Maureen went up to her room and lay down. She thought about Geoffrey and his gambling. It was some sort of a shock that Ela had so much experience with that situation although she had worked here for hardly one year. So this must have happened quite often. Maureen thought gambling to be some disgusting character flaw. To even loose the very own clothes!!! But this didn't spoil her newly discovered feelings for Geoffrey. What she had hated on Pete just caused pity for Geoffrey in her now.   
  
Pity soon enters the gentle heart.  
  
+1 month later+  
  
It was Ela's birthday. And in the morning Geoffrey wasn't there. He again hadn't come home at night. Meanwhile Maureen had been "officially" informed about the whole situation and how to deal with it. She thought it to be no help for his problem but didn't say anything. At least their behaviour held up his dignity.  
  
He wasn't back at about lunch time and Maureen knew what that meant. She imagined Geoffrey hiding in some dark place near the dice-booth waiting for the night to find his way secretly home. Always in the fear that members of the noble society spot him wandering naked through the lanes. At the thought of a naked Geoffrey Maureen blushed deeply and had to supress a hard giggle which was stubbornly trying to find its way up her throat and out of her mouth. She buried her head into the huge pile of papers she was working at so that Bob wouldn't notice it.   
  
Maureen was proud of herself (nevertheless was Geoffrey): she had learnt writing so fast it was almost hard to believe she hadn't been able to do it before. Her handwriting wasn't very good to read but enough for the daily work of archiving and writing addresses and the like. Geoffrey had said that it would not take too long until she would've been able to copy texts, too. It had made her ears burn.  
  
However during lunch at the sight of Geoffrey's empty seat she remembered him and his assumed situation. She decided to act. Ela had the afternoon off and she was going to her aunt to celebrate her birthday together with the woman who had brought her up. Maureen was responsible for the kitchen now and while she was washing the dishes she heard Bob going out for delivery. That was the moment she had been waiting for. She sneaked up the stairs and into the laundry room where she nicked some old clothes of Bob (she didn't dare trying to get into Geoffrey's room to take clothes of him), tucked them into a bag and silently left the house.  
  
Her stomach was going to burst with excitement. It was the first time she was on the streets again. Pete's bullies hadn't been seen for almost four weeks now (the norces of the city knew how to deal with the likes) but Geoffrey still hadn't thought it safe enough for her. Maureen tried not to think about his order to stay in the house. She only thought about bringing him some clothes so that he hadn't have to hide as if being some wanted criminal anymore. She sneaked through the lanes of the city towards the place she expected Geoffrey to be: a gamble-booth near the walls of the town in a less respected area. Ela had told her about that booth (Ela once had followed Geoffrey to find out where he was spending this wasted time) and Maureen dearly hoped he now was there, too.  
  
After some time of walking and hiding in turns she reached the booth with one eye looking anxiously around her to hide quickly if one of Pete's gang was around, with the other eye she was searching for Geoffrey. It was early afternoon but there were already many bets going on. She couldn't see Geoffrey anywhere. But as she was passing a dark entrance next to the booth she heard a muffled yet obviously surprised cry coming out of it. She peered inside. It had sounded like Geoffrey.  
  
"Master Geoffrey, is it you? Um...I'm bringing you clothes."   
  
Now the voice was speaking making clear that it was undoubtedly Geoffrey's.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um... I thought you could need them. Nothing special, just pants and shirt from the laundry. They're Bob's but with them you can come home at least." With that she handed the clothes into the entrance avoiding to look into it for she was afraid of what she might see. She felt his cold hands when he quickly took the garments.  
  
"Thank you, nice of you. But what are you doing outside on the streets? I really have a good use of the clothes but it clearly is not worth that you leave the safety of the house."  
  
"Pete's guys weren't in front of the house for so long now - it was time for me to see something else than the house again. And I couldn't bear the thought of you hiding somewhere waiting for the night like being up to no good."  
  
"Um...yes...well, we will speak about...um...that situation when we are at home, all right?" She heard sounds of rustling clothes so he was starting to dress now.  
  
Maureen's ears burnt again. There surely had been gratitude in his voice. But also embarassment. And that he was embarassed meant he cared about her and her opinion about him. She always was searching for such signs of affection although it surely wasn't the kind of affection she was craving (her feelings had quickly deepened the last month).  
  
Maureen was so deep in thought that she didn't notice what was going on around her. It was not until she heard a cold voice behind her that she realized that she and Geoffrey weren't alone on the world just now.  
  
"And whom do we have here? Talking with doors are we now? Knew you weren't very right in the head!" the menace voice snapped. It was Pete's voice.  
  
Maureen didn't so much as think but followed her intuition and ran.*  
  
~*~  
  
Aaaah, that's a nice cliffhanger, isn't it?  
  
Sorry for the shortness and lack of plot but I recently started an HP-fic and am currently much thinking about how it'll go on and why I don't have any review for it (small hint for every HP-fic-fans lol). It means either that it sucks terribly or that nobody reads it...  
  
However please let me know what you think about this chapter! 


	13. Something Must Happen

Hi, sorry it took so long to update but my beta-reader spotted some problems I had to work out and we are both busy people but here it is at last:  
  
I'm back!  
  
Dunno how you feel about that but I hate exams!!! Especially learning for them which I should actually be doing now. It's the last week of January and on the first week of February they begin! ::sighs::   
  
@ Rainne: How could I? It's my little baby and I'm rather fond of it though I can't serve everybody's taste of course. Which leads me to:  
  
@ lauren (and everybody else who's interested in what I want to say): Whooo, my first flame ever and I got it even twice, WOW! I don't know if you're still reading it (as I assume you've stopped at sixth chapter, wrote your review and left for good) but let me say something on it though, please:  
It might be an AKT-Fic but as I said it has many elements of an older (non AKT-related) never-been-written-down story of mine. And the title is "A Girl's Tale" not "Tale of all the Characters in the Film". I was planning very early on to involve the others, too (Maureen didn't meet Pete again for nothing) but it shall deal a lot with Maureen's (torn) feelings and her POV. And as it is a Geoffrey-romance (though rather an unusual one) all I need is Geoffrey. ::smirks:: I thought to just give them both some time for themselves first. (Sorry if I sounded like I-got-a-flame-and-I-want-revenge but it was the first time and I just wanted to explain.)  
  
On we go:  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
~Geoffrey had had a bad time. It had all begun with Ryan first entering his house one month ago. At the beginning he had enjoyed his presence. by-and-by Geoffrey had noticed that he seemed to enjoy his presence just a little too much. He knew he was fond of the short chap but he had dreams he certainly did not like. Dreams of Ryan smiling and of sitting very close to him during their time in the study. The last two weeks the occurance of such dreams had increased and made Geoffrey very nervous.   
  
He had noticed his contacts to women had faltered and even got plastered and the dice-booth did not distract him from this kind of thoughts anymore. The night before Elana's birthday he had had a very distressing dream about Ryan caressing a baby and how jealous he, Geoffrey, had been on the mother – Elana. He had been angry that she spent so much time with Ryan so that Geoffrey wasn't needed anymore. He had woken up sweating and very confused. He had fled to his favourite gambling booth then and played like a maniac through the whole night – and it had happened again. He had gambled away his very own clothes.   
  
It had been like a self-punishment for his abnormal wishes. Here he was sitting, dirty and wounded, in a ruinous house, waiting for the night, nobody was looking out for him, nobody was wanting him. That was what he deserved!  
  
But then the wonder had come to pass. Through the gap in the damaged entrance door he could see the most unlikely person passing: Ryan! Geoffrey let out a gasp of disbelief (and somewhat joy to see him). Ryan looked mighty nervous and uncomfortable as he now was peering inside the house. Geoffrey drew back into the shadows of the ruin not wanting the boy to see things he better should not see.  
  
"Master Chaucer, is it you? Um...I'm bringing you clothes."  
  
Geoffrey felt both relieved and ashamed. He felt his face and ears beginning to burn slightly. A habit he had noticed to have befallen him rather often in the last month.  
  
"Why?" he asked with a voice that he hoped would sound confident.  
  
"Um... I thought you could need them. Nothing special, just pants and shirts from the laundry. They're Bob's but with them you can come home at least."  
  
Home. His house he was sharing with people he considered as friends and a boy he didn't know as what to consider. Mentioned boy now held Bob's clothes towards him through the entrance. Making sure Ryan didn't look Geoffrey quickly grabbed them then sneaked back into the protecting darkness. He felt the need to say something.  
  
"Thank you, nice of you." Just then he realised. "But what are you doing outside on the streets?" Glad to have something HE could go on about he spoke on, about having a use of the clothes but not being worth that Ryan went out into danger for that. But Ryan could convince him rather quickly, Pete's men weren't seen for some time now and he needed to see something new. That was right. It had been a shame to have a fourteen-year-old stuck up in the house while spring was going on outside.  
  
„And I couldn't bear the thought of you hiding somewhere waiting for the night like being up to no good." Ryan added. That shut Geoffrey up.  
  
"Um...yes...well, we will speak about...um...that situation when we are at home, all right?" he stammered. Then Geoffrey suddenly got aware he was still holding the garments unused in his hands. He had just started to pull on the trousers as he heard a cold voice outside.  
  
"And who do we have here? Talking with doors are we now? Knew you weren't very touched in the head!"   
  
Geoffrey caught a glimpse of a small running shape quickly followed by a taller one that looked a lot like this Pete guy … oh, no!~  
  
*Maureen ran for her dear life heading for the crowded parts of town. She didn't like them but that was the best chance to get rid of Pete. Tears of despair were welling up and blurred both, her vision and mind. Was she supposed to live a hunted life forever? Why couldn't she at long last find a quiet free place to rest? Her feet automatically found their way, they hadn't forgotten the time before Geoffrey when they had more space to walk on than just the floors in Master Chaucer's house. Maureen had longed to leave it for just a short time but now she wished to be back there with all her heart. Perhaps she should have paid more attention on where her feet were dragging her for suddenly she heard a muffled cry and fell over something tiny but moving.   
  
She mumbled a small "Sorry" and was about to head off again as she felt somebody holding her on her sleeve.   
  
Anxiously she whirled around. In front of her stood – Jaques! He looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't take the Deep Lane, there's Harry waiting for me – with a club in his hands." while he was speaking he dragged her into another direction – towards Pete who was fighting his way through the smelling and sweating crowd. Now it was Maureen who stopped Jaques.  
  
"No, there's Pete!" she hissed into his ear and pulled him into a third direction – Geoffrey's quarter. There was no hope but perhaps they'd reach Geoffrey's house before Pete could catch them. They were both shorter and more nimble than Pete was and rushed through several legs and market stands. So they got a fine advantage and as soon as they were out of the crowd they took a good run for it. Now Jaques, the experienced ragamuffin, took the leadership again. Some secret lanes and short cuts through ruins they were sure Pete couldn't take with his broad shoulders later they were suddenly in front of Geoffrey's house. Panting they hurried through the garden (past a very surprised James) and took the back door into the house.  
  
Maureen collapsed onto the bench next to the fire place totally out of breath. It was amazing how quickly her body had got used to the quiet and comfortable way of living during the past month Jaques didn't look very exhausted but still anxious. His eyes were wide opened and his face revealed the unpleasant feelings he must have dealt with right now.  
  
"What the heck?" came an annoyed voice from the doorway leading to the inner space of the house. Maureen froze and Jaques seemed to shrink (if that was possible tiny as he was). On the doorstep stood Bob and he didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Where have you been? You know you're not supposed to be outside! And. Who. Is. That?" he added slowly.  
  
Maureen knew Bob expected a reasonable answer but she was still too shocked and surprised about how she had escaped cruel pain and certain death again to talk properly. So she merely panted:  
  
"Outside...clothes...but...Pete Cunings..."   
  
At the mention of Pete Bob quickly nodded. Geoffrey seemed to have confided in him. Without wasting any more time he switched to asking direct questions.  
  
"Is he outside now?"  
  
Bob's quiet manner calmed Maureen a lot and she was able to use her mind and tongue properly again. "We think not."  
  
"Where is Geoff?"  
  
Maureen looked down at her feet and shrugged avoiding Bob's gaze. She had set out to bring Master Chaucer home and all she had caused was worry and trouble.  
  
"I'll go out and look for him. You will stay here – BOTH of you!" therewith he crossed the kitchen and quickly left the house through the back door. Maureen could hear him calling to James to stay in the house with them. She gave out a sigh of relief. As Bob had left the kitchen a wave of sudden fear had washed over her. She knew it was stupid but she was afraid to be alone in the house.  
  
It were only thirty minutes but to Maureen it felt like a lifetime until Bob came back with Geoffrey who looked very stern and concerned though surely also relieved to see Maureen sitting safely on the kitchen bench, Jaques next to her.   
  
Geoffrey turned to him.  
  
"Aren't you the one who was saying he was going to leave the town one month ago?"  
  
Jaques avoided his stare and said nothing.  
  
"Don't you think your sister is worrying about your whereabouts?"  
  
Now Jaques answered.  
  
"How should she know mother sent me?"  
  
Maureen was about to suggesting letters but just in time remembered that Jaques' family probably couldn't read or write (finally she herself hadn't been capable of that just two months ago, too!). She had met Widow Lacoste sometimes: she wasn't even properly capable of the English language itself.   
  
Geoffrey nodded then turned to Maureen who backed away against the wall behind her. He didn't say a word but started striding to and fro being watched anxiously by Maureen. The stern atmosphere in the room seemed to squash her. She didn't dare saying anything and felt very uncomfortable with all the people around her. It was like being the accused in a trial waiting for the sentence. Nobody wanted to harm her was what her mind kept telling her constantly but her beat-skipping heart and trembling hands refused to listen.  
  
Finally Geoffrey seemed to have come to a decision. He came to a halt and, with a determined expression, he turned to face Maureen who had the impression he was occupying the whole room.  
  
"I have made a decision which will probably fit best to the situation. Today has shown us that Ryan can hardly stay in London anymore." Maureen's eyes widened even more. She dearly hoped her ears had tricked her out of nervousness but Geoffrey spoke on making all too clear she had heard absolutely right "If it had not been for Jaques Ryan would probably not be still among us not to mention among the living."  
  
Maureen shivered. Now that Geoffrey had pronounced what she herself had dreaded it all sounded much nearer and more real.   
  
"I know somebody south of the city who will surely take him. I hope he is safer there."  
  
Again Maureen didn't want to believe her ears. Was he really going to send her away? Her lower lip was trembling as she had to fight down the tears which were coming up at the thought of that rejection. It's all to your best! she tried to tell herself. He's just concerned, that's all. But it didn't work. She still felt turned down. Because she caused too much trouble – of course! It was always her fault. Why wasn't she able to get and hold somebody's care and attention for a change?*  
  
~Geoffrey could see the hurt and disbelieving glance in Ryan's eyes. He knew how this had to appear. Ryan had caused trouble so he was sent away. But it certainly was not as easy as this. Geoffrey was really concerned about the now very fragile and vulnerable looking boy. And he had thought much about him the last month – too much, but that did not matter now. He had made his decision and was sure it was right: he wanted to bring Ryan to his friend William Thatcher who could always do with workers. Though it would cost him huge efforts probably.   
  
But it was a solution for most of the problems which were occupying his mind lately as reason told him. Do not be so foolish, Chaucer! He is a boy – and only fourteen years old, for God's sake! Ryan would be out of Cunnings' reach as Geoffrey was sure that this bastard would not leave the town. Cunnings was a man of the city. In the country he would not survive very long. Additionally Ryan, who obviously was a child of the country, would surely feel better in the nature all around the village Will had got as small fiefdom. William was hard working for his income and could need every hand. Also he would look after the hurt soul dwelling inside the tough appearing boy. And very important, too, though he would not have admitted it: Geoffrey could get some distance from Ryan to get a level head again.   
  
However the pure imagination of not seeing Ryan daily anymore caused such a lump in his throat that Geoffrey forced himself to look at Jaques again. He cleared his throat and spoke to the boy who was torn between appearing bold and being respectful. Well aware that his voice was a bit hoarse though, Geoffrey spoke to him.  
  
"You know I cannot force you to leave the city but I assume you know you have been in danger today, too."  
  
Jaques silently nodded then looked away.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
It seemed to take Jaques all the power he could summon to mumble "Leave I guess."  
  
Geoffrey smiled. "That was the right answer and I congratulate you to this. I think it best to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow I say. Bob will borrow a horse and bring Jaques to the village of his sister. I will take Troilus and bring Ryan to his new master." And reading Ryan's expression he added "I will tell you about him on our ride tomorrow. It will take us the whole day so we have time enough." Somehow too hastily Geoffrey turned back to Jaques. "Do you have some things you have to gather before you can leave?"  
  
The tiny boy nodded.  
  
"Yes, but they're all in the room of my friend's where I've been living."  
  
"I can send somebody to get your things. Where–" But he was interrupted by Jaques.  
  
"You can't. Boulders knows I was living in Deep Lane. It's observed now."  
  
„Deep Lane?" Ryan was drawing the room's attention to himself by his exclamation now "I didn't know people could actually LIVE there."  
  
"Well, they can." Jaques just shrugged but the look on his face plainly told that one could hardly call it "living" at all.  
  
In the evening Elana arrived back in the house and was literally fuming as she heard the news. Never had she been so angry with Geoffrey, even not that one time when in the attempt to help her he had spilled the fish soup all over the kitchen floor. Nothing he said could calm her. She just did not understand. Once Ryan was away he would have the peace and time to explain so he decided to ignore her at the moment. The day had tired Geoff and he went directly to bed after dinner (he had noticed that his portion was rather meagre but did not say anything being sure Ela would blame it on having an additional eater at the table).  
  
But sleep was fleeing him. Had he really made the right decision?~  
  
~*~  
  
I want to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers and my nice beta-reader. Just keep on being the lovely persons you are!  
  
By the way: recently I wrote the last two chapters. Dunno if they will stay as they are now, depends on where the next chapters lead to. Just wanted to let you know… *evilgrin* 


	14. The Last Night

Hi peepz,  
  
@ Rainne: no offence taken! I don't think your review sounded pissed at all!  
  
Some words on the structure of this chapter: usually I wrote in one time line and when I switched the POV I used past perfect to mark the stuff happening before. I won't do that this time! Their POVS are going on at the same time.  
  
Additional Disclaimer: I don't own Malchik Gay. That's a song from t.A.T.u. whose album I'm listening to while I write this. The song is great and fits perfectly, I just changed boyfriend into girlfriend.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
*Maureen lay awake. She couldn't sleep, there were just too many thoughts flying through her aching mind. Sadly she listened to the creaking sounds of the house and the light snoring of Elana nextdoors. She was used to these nightly sounds. They were consoling … somehow. Only a few hours left and she would never hear them again. Or would she? How long would she have to stay with that other master? A few months? A few years? Forever?   
  
Geoffrey would surely pay a visit now and then. To see his friend – and perhaps her, too? Or was the fact that he sent her away so easily proving that she meant nothing more to him than just an employee?  
  
Maureen sighed and rolled onto her stomach. Sleep, where were you? This kind of thoughts drove her mad. She had been so happy in Geoffrey's house. She liked all the people in here. Elana was direct, honest and cheerful. Bob was silent and stern but very calming in his attitude. A man to trust. And James – well, who wouldn't like James? Maureen never had had a grandfather and James was quite a substitute. He could tell stories in a way that nobody was able to stop listening. Geoffrey always said James was his strongest rival. Maureen sighed again and closed her eyes. Geoffrey. If he only knew that he had haunted her mind for so long now. Not just for the last month. He was the first man who ever had been friendly to her. And he had found a corner in her mind he found comfortable and had stayed there ever since. Without her noticing he had conquered more and more parts of her mind until finally finding a way into her heart. That had been the moment she had noticed him. And without her influence he had caused feelings she couldn't deny to herself anymore. But he was never to find out!  
  
He was never to know about her feelings for him. There would be only two ways. One was out of question as he didn't love boys. The other would be harder for it involved being totally honest and that was even more out of question than the first way as he didn't like being lied to and would surely be angry to find out she had fooled him for so long. Well, the first possibility would probably involve him finding out, too… His pity and warm hearted feelings were caused by the fortune of poor 14 years old Ryan Pickle. It would certainly not apply to the life of Maureen Pears, 5 years older, who had run away everytime she got into bad conflicts and on her way left several deaths and hurt feelings.  
  
What could she do? Run away again? What would be then? There was no place to go to. She was too weak and cowardly to go to Pete or, which would be the same, murder herself. She knew she couldn't because deep inside herself she liked to be alive, to be amongst living and friendly people though she didn't deserve their friendliness. She liked to love somebody though her love wasn't returned in the way she craved. Just being together with Geoffrey or even the mere imagination of him were enough to make her happy. He wanted to send her away but she still could keep on telling herself he did it only because he cared. If it was his wish that she left the city to work in the country where he considered he to be safe she would do it. She would do anything he demanded from her. Going away (in what way ever) would perhaps hurt him because she didn't obey. She didn't want to risk hurting him. She had hurt just too many people she loved during her life. Especially her father. She had hurt him so much that nothing she did could compensate it. And finally she had finished him off – and run away. Wasn't it quite similar with Jane, her motherly friend?  
  
Maureen didn't want a thing like that happen to Geoffrey, too. Even hurting his feelings seemed to be much bigger than anything which ever happened to Maureen or the people around her.  
  
A sound downstairs made her look up with wide eyes. Had somebody entered the house? Somebody who didn't belong here? For a moment Maureen considered to wake and warn Geoffrey but then she remembered Jaques. He was sleeping in the kitchen. Without further thinking Maureen got up and crept downstairs. There were no more sounds but she could see a light coming from the kitchen. With shaking wet hands and very cold feet she stepped forward to peer inside the room. The bench next to the fire place was empty. Only Jaques' pillow and blanket were still lying there. Maureen could feel panic rising inside her and wanted to turn and go upstairs to find the protecting arms of Geoffrey when – Jaques entered the room coming from the pantry. He held a small bag and was stuffing a pot of goose fat into it. Maureen stepped inisde the room giving him quite a fright.  
  
"What are you doing there?" she hissed.  
  
Jaques shurgged his meagre shoulders building up his usual attitude "Do you think I'll stay here and wait until that tall bloke brings me away?"  
  
"So what are you going to do instead?" Maureen whispered. Somehow she didn't want anybody to interfere.  
  
"Well, first leave that house, then go into hiding. There are other places in London than just Deep Lane. Places even Pete avoids." He took a fresh loaf of bread from the table and stuffed it into his bag, too. "And I need food for that place…"  
  
"Jaques, no! You know, I don't like stealing, especially not from G…my master. Do you really want to go to that kind of place? Your sister would surely like to have you with her."  
  
Jaques looked at her strangely. "I'm born in London. It's the only place I want to be. My sister was born in the country, in France. She is now living in a very small village, she married a poor man. God knows if they survived at all. I saw them the last time two years ago! They had four children, then. Four! Even if they are still living they could never feed me, too. I'm not like you, Ryan. You can go to a place like this" he gestured around the room "and call a man who isn't better than any of us 'master'. I couldn't do that. I'm born as a free man and I won't give that up!"  
  
With that he shouldered his bag took the precious torch lamp and went to the back door. Maureen didn't hinder him, his speech had stunned her. Never had she heard him talking so much at once. And it was highly unusual for a boy of his age and origin. It had been a speech she would rather have expected from a man like Geoffrey.  
  
On the doorstep Jaques turned to face her and Maureen could see tears in the corner of his eyes. Maureen was dismayed, never had she seen Jaques cry.   
  
He choked back his tears and managed a wry smile. "If you want to come with me…"  
  
Without thinking Maureen made a step forward then stopped and looked behind her and up the stairs. Then she turned to him and slowly shook her head. His small smile faded and he shrugged then, closed the door leaving Maureen in the darkness and the smells of the empty kitchen.  
  
She stood there frozen for some minutes then with a hanging head made her way back to her room. She knew that had been her last chance to leave Geoffrey before he left her but she hadn't managed. She had been too afraid, too loyal, too submissive.  
  
Maureen spent the remaining hours until dawn with whirling thoughts and even some light sleep. All the time memories of situations with Geoffrey were dancing before her eyes, no matter if they were open or closed.  
  
When she heard Elana getting up she sighed and heaved herself out of bed. She just ran a finger through her hair and slipped into her trousers without removing her night shirt (one of Geoffrey's big ones). Then she went downstairs to help Elana and explain to her why Jaques wasn't there, anymore. Elana took it without any comment. Maureen couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable that morning. Ela wasn't speaking to her at all but also she didn't want to go back upstairs where only the thoughts of the night were awaiting her.*  
  
~Geoffrey found it hard to find any sleep. This was the last night Ryan was sleeping in his small chamber. Tomorrow he would have to bring him away. It was to Ryan's best but still Geoffrey could not help thinking his decision and the arguments over and over. He would love to keep him but he could hardly leave the house anymore. If he asked him to stay inside would Ryan do it? No Chaucer – that is selfish! And you know it!   
  
Geoffrey sighed and closed his eyes just to see the boys' face even more clearly than he had before. Why did he behave like this? He desperately needed time to think. And bringing Ryan to Will would give him this time. And it would separate him from Elana… NO, that was not the reason! They were friends, nothing more! … Really? … Shut up! He felt like he never had before and these feelings needed a good thinking about. But now was not the time for that. … Why? Because tomorrow he would go on a whole day ride with Ryan on the same horse. And if he came to certain conclusion this night he would probably draw certain consequences tomorrow. Conclusions and consequences he did not want to confront Ryan with … not yet. It would spoil everything! Ryan would not accept it, he would see Geoff as abnormal, as somebody he did not want to have contact with. Geoffrey had to be sure until he told anybody anything. So he still could imagine they might be happily together some day.  
  
~~~  
  
Malchik Gay  
  
Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen  
  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay   
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
  
Choking   
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your girlfriend … does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion, but it's hopeless  
  
~~~  
  
Geoffrey could hear tapping footsteps on the floor. Imagination! He was just worn out and exhausted by the tiring thoughts running over and over in his mind without leading to a result or even a solution.   
  
Then he heard hushed voices downstairs and sat upright. A dream? The voices faded as suddenly as they had begun. Was that a door-clapping? Quickly he left his bed and shortly peered into Ryan's bedroom – empty! Alarmed Geoffrey made his way downstairs to the kitchen where the voiced had seemed to come from. There Ryan was standing in the dark, only wearing his night shirt which once had been Geoff's. It was indeed a *stimulating* sight and suppressing a deep sigh Geoffrey forced himself to turn and go back into his room before something happened he could not control anymore. He listened intently into the dark until he heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs and walking into Ryan's chamber. That calmed Geoffrey a bit and trying to force the sight of Ryan in his shirt out of his mind he focused on all the moments he had shared with the boy beginning with their first meeting in the rain. Tomorrow they would pass that certain tree…  
  
Somehow Geoffrey finally must have fallen asleep for the quiet darkness was the last thing he could remember when he opened his eyes to find his room filled with early sunshine and chirping of birds. Without any passion he washed and dressed himself then went down to breakfast. James had already eaten as usual and was in the backyard preparing Troilus for the long ride. Elana was grumpy and very silent as was Ryan. He looked like he had had a bad night: his skin was even paler than usual and he did hardly ever look up during the whole breakfast. Almost casually Geoff noticed that Ryan was still wearing his night shirt over the trousers.  
  
Jaques was nowhere. With a cheerful smile Bob explained he had not been there in the morning, so he probably run away over night. Gloomily he reported that "the little scum" had taken their torch lamp and food with him. Geoffrey remembered Ryan standing alone in the kitchen last night. Had he seen him before he went?  
  
They had just finished their silent meal when James came in to inform them that Troilus was ready for the tour.  
  
Geoffrey sighed inwardly. The moment of good-bye drew nearer and nearer. "Do you have all your things packed, Ryan?" he managed in a casual voice.~  
  
*Maureen looked up. "No, not yet."  
  
"Then go get them. And take another shirt, all right?" again that emotionless voice which confirmed Maureen in her sad conclusion he might just want to get rid of her.  
  
Slowly she stood up and went upstairs, even more slowly she searched for her rare things in the chamber. Finally they were all stowed in the embroidened food bag she once had got from Geoffrey and kept like a treasure. Maureen looked around her trying to suck in the sight of the small yet cosy room. Who knew where she would be living soon? She took a deep breath of the lavender scent then removed the night shirt and took a normal day shirt. She was just pulling it over her head when she heard a knock on the door and Geoffrey calling "Are you ready?"  
  
With a heavy heart she answered "Coming!" through the cloth of her shirt.*  
  
~Geoffrey had become nervous. What took Ryan so long? Every delay was painfully stretching the time. Finally impatience had washed over him and he had rushed upstairs to remember Ryan that everybody was waiting. After he had knocked he could hear a muffled answer.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
He opened the door and entered – and froze to the spot. Ryan was not fully dressed yet. He was standing there in his trousers pulling on his shirt. Ryan gave a muffled cry and quickly pulled the shirt down revealing a deep red face while Geoff's face was burning itself.   
  
"I'm sorry…understood 'Come in!'…"  
  
Normally he would not have cared to see a boy's bare upper body but it was different with Ryan – very different! The spotless soft-looking skin, the slightly strained abdominal muscles, the way his trousers had hung on his hips, how the sunlight had played around the boy's figure… And there was another thing which had shocked him to see.  
  
"Um, why is your chest bandaged?"  
  
Suddenly the crimson in Ryan's face fled away leaving a sickly-looking paleness. Had that been the wrong question? But he certainly needed to know!  
  
"Do you have…an injury I don't know about?"  
  
He could see the boy pondering very fast. Different expressions washed over Ryan's face so quick he had no time to read them. Then he seemed to have come to a decision. He passed Geoffrey whose hanging arms did not try to detain him.  
  
Ryan closed the door then turned and leaned against it. His eyes looked weary at Geoffrey.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
~*~  
  
I'm the goddess of cliffhangers! HA! Sorry for the lack of plot…  
  
Well, *I* know what happens next, but what do *you* think?  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	15. Nothing Lasts Forever

Hi, my dear readers!  
  
Sorry for the long delay! If you want to know the reason read the 13th chappie of my HP-fic "Ruby Goes To Hogwarts". It's an Author's Note on my writer's block on that story. It's pretty the same with this story here. But now as you are reading this the newest chappie is finished! YAY! GO ME! Ahem…  
  
Well, thanks to my lovely reviewers and my nice beta (I know I'm unnerving you though you aren't admitting it! ^^)!  
  
@Rainne: Bawah, you hate me? ::cries:: I don't want to know what you will be thinking about me after reading this chapter… Nah, just a joke, don't feel hindered to review again ::smiles::  
  
@Totally cliched: so you're reading this story, too? Cool. But what do you mean with "Review us just not now cos we haven't put up the next chapter!"?? You aren't still going on about that "deal" are you??? I said NO, remember? *ARGH*  
  
@Paranoid Seat: It's pretty obvious isn't it? Hihi. But it gets better with the time, promised! Finally I have a beta now! Perhaps some day I will do a good reading and correcting over (including plot and set mistakes…).  
  
@Jesus-freak: Sorry in forward!!!  
  
@Lady Arianna: Thank you! ::bows::  
  
Oh, people, I'm really sorry but I just LOVE writing cliffhangers for this story. I have them in my mind for ages until I finally come to the point to write them down… By the way there won't be a cliffhanger in this chapter.  
  
Oh, you are all SO gonna hate me for this chapter!!! ::Screams, ducks away and hides in her Smial::  
  
By the way I noticed a mistake in former chapters: I mentioned "Great Britain" but I'm pretty sure now at that time there was no such thing as Great Britain. Sorry for that!  
  
Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Quetzal, my dear mail pal, because in this chapter the one and only Sir William Thatcher appears for the first time!  
  
*IhavethedvdIhavethedvdIhavethedvd* Heum *blush*   
  
Feel free to review.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
~Geoffrey was happy – and somehow relieved. He now knew why he had reacted so strangely to his new assistant: he looked completely like his mother – who had been a downright beauty. Ryan kept a little drawing of her in a chest bandage – to have her near to his heart as he had told him. But Ryan was not willing to reveal more than that his mother had died during his birth. However Geoffrey was not in an inquisitive mood either. Not only that the boy was looking too miserable to tell more (though Geoffrey sensed that there WAS more), also Geoff was feeling too good (and a bit guilty about that). It was nobody's fault that the boy had his mother's face. Once he matured his features would get harder and more male. Geoffrey denied that his feelings for Ryan were not only based on Ryan's looks but his whole appearance and personality. Instead he promised him to keep it as a secret then went downstairs with him. Ryan still looked pale and frightened – as if he had been close to give away a secret much bigger than the picture of his mother in the bandage …~  
  
*Maureen felt worse than ever. It had been close. When Geoff had seen her bandage she thought everything was over. And somehow she had felt relieved about that. It would have meant the time of lying was over. But then she had noticed she hadn't been able to tell him – not yet. She had given away only a part of her secret, the picture of her mother. The idea to tell him just that had washed over her like a lightning. It was reasonable. She would have to think about another reasonable story for the next time things were getting close… Now that Geoffrey led her down to the backyard she felt bad about having lied to him again. She sighed inwardly. Now it was too late to tell him everything. The perfect moment for that was over and would probably never come back! Now, Maureen thought, it was probably the best to never see him again. But still she didn't know if she could stand it. Arriving in the backyard her mind was immediately distracted by a rather shocking sight: Troilus, ready for the tour. James was standing next to him, looking proud.  
  
"On with you!"  
  
Maureen backed away – and stepped onto Geoff's foot.  
  
"Ow! What's the matter?" Geoff looked down at her "Oh, it isn't Troilus again, is it? You knew we would be travelling on him!"  
  
"Um, well, I thought YOU would ride and I would, well, walk…"  
  
"Naah, that is taking too long. Now, come on, it is almost a day ride and if we stay any longer we won't arrive before sunset."   
  
Maureen was thinking fast about how she could avoid being placed onto this huge horse when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"What, aren't you gonna say good-bye? How impolite!" Elana was coming from the kitchen huffing.   
  
Maureen smiled at her. She considered her as a real friend – it would be hard not to hear her hearty laugh every day anymore. Now Ela had stopped in front of her and shoved a bag into her hands.  
  
"Lunch." Elana just said shortly. Maureen heard her gulp silently a "Well...Farewell!"   
  
Maureen looked up – and was dismayed to see Ela's eyes glancing with tears. Elana quickly but heartily hugged her then hurried back to the kitchen before Maureen could stutter any words in response.  
  
Geoffrey followed Elana with his eyes until she had disappeared behind the back door. He sighed then turned back to Maureen.  
  
"There you leave a broken heart, son."  
  
Maureen's mouth fell open. She didn't know what disturbed her more. That Geoffrey thought Ela to have had a crush on her or that he had called her "son". She opened her mouth and the first thing coming out connected both of these things though she didn't notice it.  
  
"Elana and I are only friends! Nothing more!" She was about to ramble on as she felt herself being heaved from the steady ground and onto the horse's back. She was too stunned to say anything more. Instead fear was washing over her like a dark wave which had been hidden behind her back just to take her when she had been expecting it the least. She was about to let herself fall on purpose so that the horse wouldn't do it when Geoffrey swung himself behind her, took the reigns (so that his arms were close left and right next to her) and goaded Troilus to leave the backyard and trot towards the gate of the town.*  
  
~They had been on their way for some hours, riding along silently. Geoff sensed that Ryan was not in a talkative mood. Geoffrey was not either so they both just sank deeper and deeper into their own thoughts. Geoffrey scolded himself over and over again that he had called Ryan "son". Well, he was more than double as old as him but still… That had sounded so grandfather-like. But saying "my dear" would have sounded much more stupid, wouldn't it? He had been relieved that Ryan had reacted so outraged to the thought of him and Ela being some sort of couple. And he was more than ever convinced that he was doing the right thing: as soon as they had left the city and came into more rural areas the skinny figure in front of him had relaxed a bit though he still was shaking because of sitting on a horse. Geoffrey could feel his heart beat faster because they were so near to each other and was scolding himself for that. He tried not to touch Ryan too often for then his skin was prickling at the contact. He neither knew nor guessed that the person in front of him was feeling the same.  
  
It was March 21st, the first spring day – with the best spring weather one could wish for and the boy was looking around as if he was searching something. And soon Geoffrey thought he knew what Ryan had been looking out for: they turned a bend and suddenly the tree where they first had met came into view. Out of a feeling Geoff took a break there. He glided from Troilus' back then helped the trembling boy to do so, too. Geoff tried to be cheerful.  
  
"That has not been that bad, has it?"~  
  
*Maureen just sent him a glare then walked some steps glad that she felt steady ground under her bare feet again. It was like being reborn. She hadn't been in the country in what felt like ages. The silence was almost tangible. She sat down under the tree and listened to her heart beat which was slowly calming down again. Silently she watched Geoffrey releasing the food bag from the saddle while her mind drifted back to that very place four months ago. It was different this time: the weather was warm and dry, Geoff wasn't a stranger anymore – and she had got quite used to wearing trousers and a chest bandage.   
  
Their ride had been rather fast and Maureen barely had had time to look out for the breech in the wood that finally would have led to Corton. It was amazing. They had taken so short for a way she had only been able to master in several days. Perhaps horses weren't so bad after all. Thoughtfully Maureen watched Troilus trotting off in the search for some fresh grass and noticed another bag (apart from her own) tied to the saddle. What might have been in that?  
  
She desired to question Geoffrey about her new master, finally they seemed to be some sort of friends but she couldn't muster the courage. Too many memories assailed on her ever since the incident in her chamber that morning. She had been forced to remember and now she couldn't stop her mind to replay the last day at home over and over in her head. She expected her body to burst with guilt and lies every moment. But it stayed in one piece. Not even a capillary crack appeared, her skin remained pale and soft as ever. She had hated that skin ever since she had been old enugh to understand that only noble women had such soft skin. She had been a working girl. She should have had rough hands. And sunburnt skin. She didn't want to look like some spoiled noble brat. She had been happy her skin had turned a steady rosy shade the last month. She didn't know the paleness came from the sorrow she had been suffering during her short life.   
  
Dragged away by such unpleasant thoughts Maureen ate her cheese and bread without saying a word, only half listening to Geoff who tried to cheer her up and dramatically performed a spring poem. The beauty of his words took Maureen back to the real world and she listened open-mouthed. Finally he ended, smiled at her gawping (did he blush a bit?) then leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Maureen was sitting halfway behind Geoffrey and taxed him shyly. The sunlight was playing with his messy hair causing Maureen's heart to open widely. She tried to memorise every inch of this sight. And in case she would feel lonely some day she would dig out that memory: how the man of her heart was sourrounded by an angelic light coming from heaven itself.  
  
Maureen sighed then leaned against the trunk side opposite from Geoff. The lacking of sleep during the night together with the warmth took effect and soon she had dozen off. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but it couldn't have been too long as the sun was still standing high when Geoffrey shook her gently awake. For a moment Maureen felt the urge to sink into his arms but then he stood up to call for Troilus and the moment was over.*  
  
~Reluctantly Ryan trudged over to the horse looking gloomily at the proud beast. He showed no signs of a will to mount so Geoffrey once again heaved him onto it. He could have simply helped him, too, but he enjoyed the short moment of direct body contact, even when it had only been hands under arm pits.   
  
The rest of the journey went lazily by. Geoff began to tell the boy about Will. He didn't tell everything about his story. It was Will's decision how much Ryan should know about him being born and raised as a thatcher's son and later being a common squire. About him taking the name of his old lord once, then entering the tournaments as Sir Ulrich von Lichtenstein from Gelderland. Geoffrey could not suppress a grin at the memory of that name – and all the other memories coming with it. Oh yes, that had been a great time – the gang on tour! Would that time ever come back? Or had it just been one of these miracle once-in-a-lifetime experiences one told their grandchildren by the fire in the evening? There was nothing bad about what they had done but Ryan had a rather naive view onto dividing things into right and wrong. He still was too young to see the complexity of life and the decisions which are to make. Geoffrey liked this kind of naivity, it's such a pure way of living only children had. Mostly adults, including himself, were not able to preserve that way of thinking. Sometimes it would make things much more easy!! Geoffrey sighed when a village came into sight in the distance. He pointed into that direction, saying to Ryan~  
  
*"That's Cowfield, the village together with the small fields and an even smaller part of the woods are Will's fiefdom."  
  
Maureen watched in awe. A real village! They had passed two or three settlements during their journey today. But now, in the grey light of the night entering the world, this village looked like a cosy home. Everything was small, most of the cottages looked poor and dilapidated. To Maureen they looked perfect and before she could stop it a smile spread over her face. The last four months she had felt as if she had been missing something but hadn't been able to find out what exactly she had been lacking. Now she knew. Now, in that very moment, Maureen felt complete again. Life in a village, that was what she had been born for. The daily tasks, the quiet walks in the wood, the fresh air and warm sun on your skin. Maureen's heart made a jolt and her stomach began to prickle emphaticly as she thought about how wonderful it would be to live in one of those cottages which were steadily drawing nearer – together with Geoffrey, and Elana, and James, and Bob. Yes, that would be the perfect combination!   
  
Meanwhile they had reached the first cottage and Maureen was abruptly ripped out of her dreamy thoughts by Geoffrey who had glided merrily from the horse's back to leave her behind whining and cluthing Troilus' mane with shaking hands.   
  
„Oy, hello there!"  
  
He had addressed two men on the roof of the cottage. The younger one, a tall muscular (he had no shirt on and Maureen blushed heavily at the sight) man with blonde curls was so surprised he nearly slipped off the fresh straw he and the other man had been attaching to the roof.  
  
"Geoff!! How does it come you're here? Yearning?" Nimbly he climbed back onto steady ground and embraced Geoff with the enthusiasm only long-time-friends show to each other – or people who went together through quite a big thing... Maureen was wondering in which way they both were connected and cursed herself for not having asked about the people in her new master's village.   
  
Suddenly the blonde got aware of the miserable figure on the horse "Who's that? Did you bring him here?" Geoffrey nodded but before he could say anything the stranger already spoke on "He's not your son, is he?" and grinned mischievously at the writer. Then his expression turned into a mock severity "Now you see what I meant with 'consequences of your wild life'."  
  
Geoffrey laughed and shook his head. Then he helped a shaking Maureen to climb down out of the saddle and pushed her slightly forward towards the tall cheeky man. "May I introduce? This is Ryan Pickle, my faithful second assistant." (Maureen blushed) "Ryan, in front of you you see the one and only Sir William Thatcher, World Champion in Jousting and new favourite to the Crown." Introduced Sir William Thatcher performed a deep bow with a mocking grin on his face while Maureen gawped at him. There was a tall shirtless man standing in front of her, with a skin far away from noble white and a behaviour far away from knightly dignity.   
  
She didn't know what to say which seemed to amuse Sir William. "Ah, you didn't tell him the whole story yet, eh?"  
  
"No, that's your own decision. And Will, we...we aren't here by chance. I'd like to ask you to take Ryan for a while, maybe forever... I'll explain later." He added with a nod into the direction of the peasant on the roof.  
  
Sir William looked up then into Maureen's face. She couldn't withstand his intense stare and looked down at her bare feet. She could hear him say lightly "Yes, why not? You know I can always do with workers. Though he doesn't look too strong. So he won't be any help for the building I fear..."  
  
Geoffrey groaned. "You aren't going to tell me you're still living in the old ruinous house of the old lord? Doesn't Prince Edward support you anymore?"  
  
"Oh well, you know, there is still the war in the south of France, the Crown has to keep together its gold..." A cheeky glitter came into his eyes "And as I heard it now squanders its precious money to some Johnny-come-lately writer who had managed to impress the Black Prince during the World Championship last year..."  
  
Geoffrey laughed but Maureen gasped. She took a bold step forward and propped her hands at her hips forgetting all the awe against a Sir. "How dare you calling Master Chaucer a Johnny-come-lately writer? He truly deserves all the attention he gets!! And when the Royal Family thinks him worth their support it's only fair and beyond any doubt!!"  
  
Sir William stared at her dumbly while Geoff had to stifle a laugh "See what I meant with 'faithful'?" Now Sir William grinned, too, and Maureen felt very foolish. What had she said? It had been all true though...  
  
"He can read and write I assume?" Will asked and Geoff shortly nodded "Fine, he can help to order the book-keeping and wherever he is needed else. You know the way to the Manor." he put a strange emphasis on the word 'Manor'. "I just will help Pete" (Maureen flinched at that name but Geoff gave her a reassuring squeeze at the shoulder) "finish the roof then follow you. My father and Roland will be pleased to welcome you" And with that he scrambled back onto the roof and Geoffrey led Maureen through the village. They didn't mount the horse again. A small group of young boys passed them and curiously eyed Maureen who did her best to ignore them.  
  
When they passed what looked like the local inn the door was opened and a man with fiery red hair came out of it carrying a huge wooden basin with dirty water. Without looking left or right he emptied it with a giant splash. Maureen was only saved from getting soaking wet by the fast reaction of Geoff who had quickly dragged her back by the collar of her shirt.  
  
Geoff's eyes had a nasty glitter and his face bore a malicious grin when he cried out "Oy, dishwasher! Look out where you're pouring out your water. Noble people are on the road!"   
  
Maureen looked around her to see if there was Sir William or other nobles but couldn't see anyone. However the red-head's face had turned the same colour as his flaming hair. He almost seemed to glow. Maureen backed away – right into Geoffrey, and for the second time on that day she stepped onto his foot. This time he didn't reply at all. He seemingly was much too delighted by the sight of the literally steaming man.  
  
"YOU!" the stranger pressed through gritted teeth. "I still have to settle a score with you. And now there's no Will to save you! So what was that you've been saying about my inn the last time you've been here, eh?"  
  
Maureen winced and gave a small squeak. Geoffrey shoved her behind him then took a step forward with open arms. "Aaah, who wants to be dwelling in the past? Nobody! Come to my bosom my dear friend!" Maureen could hear the mocking in his voice. And obviously the stranger could, too, as he pushed away Geoffrey with a grunt. But he indeed looked more friendly when he nodded into Maureen's direction who had been busy to try and hide behind the horse. "Who's that?"  
  
Geoffrey turned towards her "You don't have to hide! Come here and introduce yourself properly as you have learnt."  
  
Maureen slowly trotted towards the fierce red-head and collected all the composure which was to be found inside her. "My name is Ryan Pickle. At your service." And she deeply bowed "May I get to know your name, too, sir?"  
  
When she looked up again the stranger bore a crooked grin "What?"  
  
Was he hard of hearing? Slowly and a bit louder Maureen repeated what she had said. He repeated "What?" with more emphasis. Maureen knitted her brow and was about to shout her question when Geoff laid a hand on her shoulder. "He is not deaf, that's just his name: Wat, without 'h'!"   
  
"Oh..." Maureen bit her lip then turned to Wat "I'm truly sorry." and bowed again.  
  
"It's all right." he grumbled and Maureen felt very relieved he forgave her the foolishness she had shown again that evening. Wat turned back to Geoffrey "How long are you staying?"  
  
"I will leave tomorrow morning, Ryan stays. Don't worry, I'll explain soon enough." He added hastily at Wat's confused face. Then he again led Maureen further on the way. "I expect to see you at meal." he shouted after him. They rounded a corner and Wat was out of sight. Instead they now entered a round dusty yard in front of a big old building looming in the increasing dark. It looked strangely crooked. In the middle of the vast yard was a well. Around the yard were some smaller buildings: stables, a barn, tool-shed and what looked like an unfinished stone house, a little smaller than the old one. Nobody was on the building site.   
  
"Welcome to the Thatcher's Empire!" a jokingly voice came from behind them. Maureen turned around to see Sir William, now in a proper shirt, coming from behind. "It still is getting dark too fast. We had to quit working." he explained why he had been able to follow them so quick. "Well, I guess we cancel the tour around just now and do it tomorrow morning, all right Ryan?" Maureen nodded and allowed him to lead her inside the deformed building while Geoffrey brought Troilus to the stables.  
  
"You are lucky you arrived in spring, so you'll probably be able to sleep in your own chamber at the attic. We've made the experience that the upper rooms aren't save during rain periods." Maureen nodded. Her room in Cheapside hadn't been very waterproof either. She had usually caught the water in a little bucket and used it for washing for buying water on the streets was very expensive. Sir William opened the door and let her enter. They stood in a large room with a low ceiling. On the right of the door was a massive scrubbed table with a door to the kitchen behind it. On the left was a fireplace where a merry fire was crackling illuminating the room with an unsteady light.The floor was scattered with fresh rushes. In the back of the room Maureen could make out another wooden door (which lead to the private chambers of Sir William as she later learnt) and a flight of stairs. But first they both made their way to the open kitchen when a rather large man came out of it. Maureen could see a friendly smile spread out over his bearded round features.  
  
"Finished the unruly roof, Will? Whom do you bring for dinner there? Welcome, young man! My name is Roland. May I know yours?"  
  
Maureen found him very nice at once. He seemed a bit like a young James with some elements of Bob. She smiled, too. "Of course you may. My name is Ryan Pickle. At your service." And she took the deep bow she was so proud of. She had a feeling she could bear life amongst these people for a while.*  
  
~When Geoffrey entered the building, too, Ryan had already been shown the house and his chamber at the attic. He sat at the table with Roland, Will and Wat. They were waiting just for him to begin supper. Geoff frowned. Where was John, Will's father? He asked him.  
  
"He wasn't feeling well and went to bed early. He will get to know Ryan tomorrow morning."  
  
They spent the evening digging out memories about what they had gone through together. Partly they did it for Ryan, so that he was informed about the whole story, partly they did it for themselves: revelling in fine memories...  
  
"Have you heard about Kate? Is she doing well down in Brighton?" Geoff asked his friends.  
  
"Ah yes, she's been here over the turn of the year." Roland answered "She has a small forge and will be able to accompany us to the National Championship this season."  
  
"That's so great!" Will exclaimed. "I'm missing these times: we five on tour. A pity Jocelyn is back in France with her father." (Roland suddenly sighed heavily but Maureen didn't dare asking why) "But I hardly can offer her and Christiana this ruinious hut here..." Maureen frowned. When Lady Jocelyn loved him as they had told before that wouldn't matter... But obviously it did – at least for her new master who spoke on now "And a pity Adhemar won't be there, too. I'd like to rub him into his face that I'm riding his prized horse, now..." He grinned wickedly.  
  
"You aren't using Barney the Wonder Horse anymore?" (A/N: I couldn't withstand taking that phrase from the dvd commentary...)  
  
"He's getting old. I gave him to the village, they have a far better use for him on the fields... And I still have also Sir Hale's Fox, a well-trained steed. I'm just worrying about when I shall practice with all the problems which are to be solved in the village..."   
  
"You know what, Will? I think it was a blessing for Cowfield the old Sir Hale died without leaving heirs. He wouldn't care about helping the people with their problems when the National Championship was drawing nearer."  
  
And they began to ramble about who they would be meeting during the tour through the country. Ryan listened with wide eyes but looking fascinated. Geoffrey smiled. Before they all went to bed he took the youngster aside. "So what are you thinking about your new master? Think you can endure your time here?" he asked half dreading half hoping the boy would shake his head in rejection. But Ryan nodded bravely. "Sure." he just said shortly.  
  
"I feared you would have a problem with what we did." Geoff tried but Ryan just stared gloomily at the ground shuffling his feet "Sometimes life forces you to take on another idendity..." then quickly turned away and climbed up the stairs heading for the attic. Thoughtfully Geoffrey stared after him.~  
  
*Things had been getting close again... Maureen cursed about her inability to tell him the whole truth. Why was it so dificult for her? Whenever the moment would be good her throat felt like there was an apple inside it... Perhaps she should try a letter?   
  
Sighing Maureen laid down on the straw-sac on the damp floor fearing she would find no sleep but she was so exhausted from the day that almost as soon as her head hit the sac she was asleep.  
  
The next morning Maureen woke up by a stray sun ray tickling her nose. That was probably the best way to be woken up – except perhaps the gently shake of Geoffrey's talented hands. Maureen frowned at such a thought in the morning and stood up. After searching in vain for a wash basin Maureen dressed and slowly walked down to the huge room on the ground floor. Nobody was there. The kitchen was empty, too, but she could hear voices outside. The window holes were covered with partly ripped parchment. Maureen peared through one of those slits and saw Sir William and Geoff standing not far away deep in a talk. Geoff would soon be leaving and she wanted to spend some time with him near to her before he was away forever. Maureen scolded herself for being such a foolish girl in love but she couldn't do anything against it – she simply enjoyed being near to Geoffrey Chaucer.  
  
She opened the heavy oak front door and immediately Geoff and Sir William looked at her with stares which were almost guilty – so they had been talking about her. Probably Geoff had told Sir William about her background – as far as he knew it... Maureen shrugged the uncomfortable feeling coming with the memories of her early London-time off and scurried over to them taking care of standing right next to Geoffrey.  
  
Sir William gave her a tour around the area explaining everything and with Geoffrey following them. The old building looked much more crooked in the bright sunshine of the early morning. And the building site revealed how much unfinished the needful new house was...  
  
Their tour ended at the stables right opposite of the residential buildings at the far end of the yard. "Now you enter the holy place of every knight's property – the stables." Sir William laughed, then entered. Maureen hesitated but a small nudge in the back by Geoffrey made her enter the stables reluctantly. Sir William was already waiting for them at the box of a proud steed as black as the night. Maureen didn't like that sight at all.  
  
"This is Brutus, the horse I got when I defeated Count Adhemar." a triumphant glitter went through his eyes "He is a bit tricky so be careful when you tend his box." He walked on to the next box "And this is..." but Maureen had walked a step backwards staring wide-eyed at Sir William. Had he just suggested she should tend the horse's box???  
  
Sir William turned and looked at her, his brow knitted in confusion. "Something wrong?"  
  
Geoff gave Maureen an encouraging rub on the back "Erm, Will, he...well, he is afraid of horses I think." Maureen nodded fervently. Sir William first blinked dumbfoundedly then smiled again. "Little nitwit, you don't have to be afraid of horses! They are probably the best humans you can find..:"  
  
But Maureen didn't care for stupid horses being compared to humans. He had called her "nitwit". Jane had done that. And only Jane was allowed to do so either! "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME NITWIT AGAIN!" she shouted then left the stable pouting leaving behind the blankly staring Geoffrey and Sir William.  
  
Shortly after they followed her outside leading Troilus. Geoffrey took a packet out of the mysterious bag at the saddle and gave it to her. "Open it when you're feeling lonely, all right?" Maureen nodded gulping. "You will see, Ryan, this place is much better for you – and healthier if you know what I mean..." Maureen nodded again not knowing if she was able to speak. She certainly didn't like being left with almost complete strangers, be they nice friends of Geoff or not... She didn't know what to do so resisted the urge to wrap her arms around Geoffrey and just clumsily stuck out a hand for shaking farewell. Geoffrey took it bearing a strange expression. Was he regretting to say good-bye, too?  
  
He embraced Sir William for good-bye then mounted the horse mumbling something about "meeting dishwasher boy and Roland in the village". Then suddenly he was away. Maureen blinked, he really totally unmistakebly was away leaving only a dusty cloud and distant hoof clapping – and she still was living. No heart breaking to pieces, no tears – only a heavy emptiness inside her trembling body.  
  
Her new master had come to her and placed a hand on her shoulder when a "Will?" from inside the house dragged him away "Coming, father! Come with me, Ryan, you have to get to know my father." Maureen followed him without thinking. However her thinking came back fast when she saw Sir Williams father: an old man standing by the cold fireplace. His pale eyes seemed to look into nowhere. Was he blind? Maureen stopped short. Blind people were another fear of her.  
  
"Have you noticed we're almost running out of firewood, Will?" he addressed his son "it's so damp in here we have to put on a fire inspite of the warmth outs..." he broke off the sentence and listened hard. Could he hear her breathing? Maureen held her breath. But to no use.  
  
"There is somebody in the room I don't know. Come forth and introduce yourself!"  
  
Sir William looked at her expectant and encouraging so Maureen plucked up her courage and frightfully clutching the heavy package she had got from Geoffrey against her chest she took a step forward. "My name is Ryan Pickle, and I'm now newly employed to your son, Master Thatcher, sir." She bowed though he couldn't see it. He smiled. "Fairly spoken, my son. Say, where are you from?"  
  
"Um, from London. Master Chaucer brought me here..." She hesitated.  
  
"Oh, London!" he turned to Sir William "You know what, Will? I'm missing it somehow. Even the stench of Cheapside."  
  
"Cheapside?" Maureen squeaked. She began to lose her fearfulness against the man "I've lived there, too – well, some short time ago..."  
  
And in no time she and the old man were in a deep conversation. It turned out that Master Thatcher had been living not too far away from Jane's place though he couldn't remember her.  
  
The first meal of the day was lunch which was a thing Maureen would have to get used to. Hopefully it wasn't as difficult to begin a day without breakfast as it sounded. A strange habit Maureen thought. After lunch Roland took her out on a tour through the village and the area while Sir William was called to a fight between the miller and a peasant. After the tour Roland set off to help his friend with settling the quarrel and took her with him so that she could get to know the people.   
  
Also that afternoon Maureen was introduced to the community vicar. She felt very intimidated in the small church and under the intense stare of the tall thin man. She felt like he knew she hadn't been to confession ever since she had left Corton... Well, she had learnt to hide certain things from the vicar in Corton, so she would be able here, too. She felt guilty about it but it seemed better than confessing the whole truth. Maureen had learnt to make out things with herself rather.  
  
After the talk with the vicar Maureen had been given off the rest of the day. She returned back into her little chamber on the top floor. If Geoffrey had reached London yet? Elana was surely busy preparing a proper dinner for him – Maureen smiled to fight back the tears she felt welling up. Then she remembered the package she had placed on the floor next to her bed before lunch. She took it up, unwrapped it – and gasped astounded: in her lap lay a book – a real bound book! The Book of the Duchess by Geoffrey Chaucer was glittering in bold letters on its front. Maureen smiled down at the little note pinned to it, recognising Geoffrey's handwriting: A little help to stay in practice. Maureen wrapped her arms around the precious present with a feeling she never wanted to let it go again.*  
  
~*~  
  
So what do you think?  
  
I'm truly sorry I didn't let Geoff find out but he will later, promised! I already finished the chapters where he finds out. Just be patient, ok? ::pretty please with sugar on top::  
  
I don't know if I'm writing the lot in-character or not. I don't terribly care either but I try not to be too bad...  
  
Now, for anybody who'd like to know where I placed Corton and Cowfield (I copied a rather detailed map and made two points where I'd locate these villages...):  
  
Corton – it's between Sevenoaks, Maidstone and Tonbridge  
  
Cowfield – near Horsham (somewhat south of it) is a village/city (dunno...) which begins with cow, I forgot what exactly it was so I turned it into Cowfield. The place originally jumped into my eyes because it reminded me so much of the German word "Kuhkaff" which is a slang word meaning pretty the same as the English "hamlet". 


	16. The Season Starts

Hello you! 

A/N: this one is replaced by the beta-version! 

@HCat: you are my fourtieth reviewer! Thanks a lot. _::WannabeHobbit gives you a great bouquet of flowers, a package of chocolate and a signed drawing of Maureen. When she looks into the puppy eyes of the other reviewers she begins to hand out self-baked chocolate-banana muffins.::_

@TheDenierofReality or better: TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan (I prefered TheDenierofReality though...): nice to hear/read from you again. I'm so happy you put up Outlanders again though under a new title. 

Oh people, guess where I have been on vacation? To LONDON!!! Woah, that was so cool! The day before we left we've been in Southwark. That was sooooooooooooooooo great! I wished there were more old buildings. I almost expected to see Maureen coming dashed around a corner any minute... 

Oh, ere I forgot: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the figures appearing in A Knight's Tale, nor do I own the plot of that wonderful movie. I don't own the lines Geoffrey Chaucer created in the Canterbury Tales nor do I own the songs _Das Wasser des Lebens_ and _Der schwarze Gast_, two German songs I translated for this chapter and changed just a bit to fit in. They form mainly the told stories... 

I now have _The Riverside Chaucer_ (the complete works of Geoffrey Chaucer incl. commentary). Can't wait to begin with it though it's entirely English... 

Feel free to review. 

Enjoy. 

~*~ 

*Maureen was sitting on a stone just before the edge of the woods looking over the village of Cowfield. In her lap she held Geoffrey's _Book of the Duchess_. She was halfway through it and loved it a lot though it was pretty difficult to read. She didn't understand all the hints, symbols and words used by the man she loved but the thought that he himself had written those beautiful lines about lost love was enough to warm her heart. It was now at last that she understood what he had meant with being _the Master of the Words_. 

This stone was her favourite place. She liked the way it felt when sun was shining on it. And especially she liked the quiet and peace of the place. 

It was the middle of May and the start of the tournament season was drawing nearer. Excited Maureen thought about it. She had learnt to at least go along with horses and how to tend Barney's box. He had been a present of Sir William to the village but was still looked after by the Lord's household as it would have been too expensive for the poor peasents. _Barney_ was old and very docile. It hadn't been difficult to get used to him and Maureen liked him. But as it had turned out to be impossible for her to tend _Brutus_, Sir William instead had shown her how to handle helping him into and out of his gear and armour, how to tend his utensils and all the other tasks of a proper squire. She had turned out to be really handy in that and Sir William was very pleased. Maureen's confidence was built up a little by that and her success with Sir William's bookkeeping. Now and then she had looked over Elana's shoulder which was now very helpful though she still considered her knowledge very small. 

Maureen sighed. It was time for the next squire training. She shut the book, rose from the warm stone and stretched. The hard boy's work had built up her muscles slightly and she looked a lot healthier. The daily routine gave her a comforted feeling and her skin was beginning to get suntanned. Maureen began to walk down the hill towards Sir William's house where Wat and Roland would be waiting for her. She was proud of the change she had gone through but still there was something missing and she didn't need to think very hard about what it was: Geoffrey, of course! It was difficult to bear not to see him every day, though he haunted her mind more than ever. When she had turned twelve and so was of marriageable age she had sworn herself to never ever marry or even fall in love. And now the thing she never wanted had happened. And with it all the consequences she had feared: making herself a fool on every possible occasion, missing him like mad when he wasn't near, crying during sleepless nights like a weak foolish girl. 

Maureen was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a small group of boys coming towards her. Only when their leader called to her she looked at them, startled to see she wasn't alone anymore. 

"Hey, daydreamer, leave fairyland and come down to earth for a while!" 

Maureen strained herself "Leave me alone, Francis, I have important things to do." 

But Francis Smith didn't look like he was intending to leave her alone. He hadn't done so from her first week on. At the beginning all the children and youths of the village had been really interested in that stranger lad from the city. But soon the boys noticed he was as weak and sensitive a city boy as they had supposed him to be. He had no interest in playing football with them, he didn't take part in their wrestling fights, and when they found a cat to play aiming at he would try and save the beast. So Ryan soon had become their new aim and it was fun to torture him. But the matter they had to discuss with him was really serious and they all were looking forward to what Francis was planning to do. 

"I am here on an important matter, too." he answered. 

Maureen watched him suspiciously. She was due on the yard but they all looked very sober. "So, don't waste my and Sir William's time and tell me what it is! She shot back boldly. They might have thought she was easily to torture but this time she wouldn't give them the triumph. 

"I heard you are approaching my little sister, Sarah!" Francis said loud and clearly in a voice he no doubt considered as impressing and mature. 

For a short moment the blood fled out of Maureen's face. She knew that 12-year-old Sarah was Francis' sister but she didn't know their friendship could be considered as "approaching". 

"I'm not doing any of this kind! She is a fellow employee at Sir William's household and we're friends, nothing more." 

"That's what she told me, too. But she's only a child, too young to calculate the position properly. I warn you deeply!" 

Maureen was about to answer something rude when suddenly he was over her. She could hear the other boys shout "Fight! Fight! Fight!" again and again. Francis pressed her down with his knees, she had no chance of escape. Although Fancis was a little fish in comparison to Pete Maureen felt panic rising in her throat when the first blows hit her face. She felt blood dripping out of her nose and her left eye swelling. With all her might she tried to wriggle her arms out of the capture but Franics was pretty heavy and very strong, finally his father was the blacksmith of Cowfield. Maureen's vision began to blur and her ears droned from the shouts of the others. Suddenly she heard a distinct call though she couldn't understand the words, then the weight on her chest was being lift off. She opened her eyes (as much as she could) and saw the boys running away. Francis turned and yelled "And that was just the warning, city boy!". 

The next second Maureen saw what had caused the sudden flight of the boys: Wat came running up the hill, his face as red as his hair. It was a frightening sight but Maureen had learned not be worried when he was angry on others. And at the moment she was sure he meant the boys which by now had disappeared in the distance. 

Maureen had struggled upright when Wat reached her. "By God's teeth°, I went to search for you, angry because you were late again and what do I find? Francis Smith bullying you again! You have to stand up against him!" he slapped her against the stomach with the back of his hand causing her to flinch and cough. 

"I have!" Maureen answered weakly while feeling her face "That was until he sat over me!" 

Wat sighed. "I see. You will need some wrestling exercise in your squire training…" 

"Oh no! I don't like violence, please not." 

"Like a girl..." Wat pulled a face and shook his head while Maureen bit her lip and looked determinedly into another direction. 

"Was your fight about Sarah Smith?" he asked. Maureen didn't reply. "So it was! Man Ryan, faint heart never won fair lady!" 

"Who says I wanna win a lady?" broke out of Maureen before she could help. Wat shot her a strange look but Maureen already was looking away again. 

This time's lesson went on rather dully. After Roland had inspected her wounds and estimated them as "not life-threatening" as he put it Maureen was shown into the tasks during an official banquet: the right moves, how to serve her master, how to cut his meat into bite-sized pieces. Maureen thought the imagination of her cutting Sir William's food as pretty ridiculous but nevertheless listened attentively. Roland (who explained) and Wat (who played the lord) were satisfied and soon Maurren was free to go (but not after another offer for wrestling training). 

Back in her small chamber she thought about why the other boys were tormenting her that much. She took her small mirror (a broken piece of some bigger mirror she once had found in a backyard in London) and looked at her reflection. The reflecting space was so small she could only see her eyes (the left one was red and swollen) and half of her thin nose. There was no life in her eyes. They looked like dull black pits surrounded by again pale almost ashen flesh. 

"Admit it, Maureen," she sighed "You are a lousy boy!" 

That evening Maureen lay awake for a long time. How Geoffrey was doing?* 

~Geoffrey sat in the dining room by the semi-darkness of a single candle. On the table infront of him were several papers lying: Geoff was preparing his long absence during the National Championship tour through England but he could not quite concentrate. Instead he was musing about the happenings around him. Elana's anger on him had quickly faded - especially after the new butcher boy turned out to be a sixteen-year-old with an angelic face and blonde curls... But now and then she would sigh and say something like "That was Ryan's favourite food." when James was not too hungry or "I could need Ryan's help now." when she had thousand things to do at once. She was right. Everybody felt the absence of his helping pair of hands in the house. 

But that was not the only reason Geoffrey was missing him. It was his kind nature and captivating personality which left a big empty space in Geoff's world. He had spent a good many nights thinking about the still mysterious boy and had come to a conclusion: he did not only _seem_ to have a crush on him, he HAD a crush on him, perhaps he even was in love. Strangely it did not come as a shock... He knew that love between men was not as unusual as many considered it to be. Love was free.°° But the church forbid it and society as well. Once, for a moment, he had thought about taking Ryan from Will and flee with him. He did not care about a hunted life as long as he was with Ryan, love was more than two people from different genders having fun in bed and produce as many children as possible. It was about understanding, about protection and many more little details. But the moment he had reached out for his coat he remembered he had responsibility he could not just throw overboard. Responsibility against his employees, against the Crown, against his friends (what would they _say_?). He felt like a cowardly moron but he could not help, either. Geoffrey did not know how long he could go on without telling Ryan but he also did not dare telling him. Ryan was only fourteen years old. It would be a shame proclaiming his crush (love?) to him. He was too young to deal with it properly. He would only confuse him unnecessarily. In that age there were enough things storming in on a person and Geoffrey did not want to exploit Ryan's such weakened position. He would exercise himself in restraint and observation. No single stone should lie on Ryan's way. 

The upcoming tournament season frightened him a bit and left him undecided: on the one hand he wished Ryan to accompany them and fill the gash he had left. On the other hand Geoffrey feared that then it was unavoidable to be alone with him at times. And he feared he could not trust himself then. Probably it was better to leave him in Cowfield though it would probably hurt. Hopefully Ryan did not want to come at all. Such a tour was so against his shy nature.~ 

*On the day Geoffrey should arrive Maureen woke up very early with a fast bumping heart. She fulfilled her morning tasks as fast as never before and then helped preparing the cart and horses for the trip. As soon as Geoffrey arrived they would have lunch and then start for the season. Everything was seen to: Sally Winters would care for Sir William's father who was too old for such demanding travelling, Wat's pub was looked after by the old inn-keeper who had owned it before. 

When everything was ready Maureen had got free time which she used to go to the cool pool in the wood. She did not mean to face Geoffrey after such a long time with dirt anywhere on her body. Roland had sewn her a nice waistcoat in green with Sir William's emblem: the phoenix. Maureen loved that piece of clothing and wanted to wear it with pride – and with her best white shirt and dark trousers (the ones she had got from Geoffrey). 

Washing in the pool was always a bit of dangerous. But until now nobody had seen her there and so she scrubbed her hands and feet undisturbed. She bandaged and dressed with extra care hung her pouch around the neck and wished she had a big mirror to see her whole appearance. It was a nice warm day and when she left the shadows of the wood she felt her wet hair begin to dry. Frightened she could stumble and fell into the dirt (or even worse: the grass!) she carefully made her way back to the yard where the cart was waiting for a horse to drag it out into freedom. When she reached the stables she saw Sir William walking out of it – accompanied by Geoffrey! Maureen stopped short and listened to her heartbeat which seemed undecided between bumping a lot faster and skipping beats. She couldn't move and so was forced to listen to their continued conversation.* 

~Geoffrey's departure very early in the morning was well prepared and so went rather unspectacular. He could rely on the three to keep his household well in orders. They instructed him with greetings for Ryan and off he was. His journey went as uneventful as his departure. He did not have a lot of time and so urged _Troilus_ fastly forward. He had to restrain himself very hard when he passed The tree. But there was no time. He was expected at Will's by lunch time. 

The welcoming was warm and happy but Geoffrey only looked around him if Ryan was anywhere to be seen but was disappointed. He tried to sound casual when he asked "So, how's Ryan doing?" while he and Will led _Troilus_ into the stables. 

Will suddenly looked remorseful "Well, he is a real help. Very faithful and handy." 

"But?" 

"...but I'm a bit worried about him. You know, he is a strange lad. I never saw him playing football or doing something else with the other boys. He even seems to avoid them, they are bullying him – and he doesn't look like he was willing to defend himself. Little girls love him and it's like he is playing the big _sister_ for them. He also seems popular with girls of his own age but he seems blind to it and doesn't show a sign of interest..." William looked into Geoffrey's thoughtful eyes and repeated shrugging "He is strange." 

Geoffrey couldn't say he was worried by the news. Actually he rather was a bit excited. Could it be? Or was he reading the signs completely wrong, misled by his own wishes and desires? 

"Have you talked to him about it, yet?" 

They stepped out of the stables. "No, I thought it better to observe him a bit during the tournaments." 

Suddenly Geoffrey was a bit alarmed and stopped short infront of the stables entry. "You think it a good idea to take him with us?" he did not wish anything more than to be together with Ryan again but obviously the boy was a bit confused and now Geoff was more than ever convinced that being alone with him could lead to actions out of his control. 

"Of course, you not?" 

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it was a better idea to let him here. He is rather unsuitable for a tournament..." 

"Nonsense! He has learned a lot in the short time he was here. That shall not be in vain. You will see!" 

And they walked towards the house. Geoffrey was too much lost in thoughts to notice the little figure in the green waistcoat stepping out from behind the stables, wiping away the tears in her shocked eyes.~ 

*Maureen didn't go to lunch her appetite had died within seconds. Wat had called for her but she had told him she wasn't hungry. 

Why didn't he want her on the tour? For a moment she had thought of running away but then didn't. Instead she sat on the loading surface of the cart, determined to face the situation this time. She had run away too often throughout her life. 

Half an hour later a group of people left the Manor: Sir William, his father, Wat, Roland, Kathy (the old maiden), little Sarah (the young maiden) – and Geoffrey. Maureen pulled herself together and hopped from the cart to greet him. The expression of joy on his face seemed so truthful that Maureen was confused for a moment. For a split second it looked like he wanted to wrap her in his arms but then he just slapped her against the upper arm. 

"Fine to see you again, Ryan. And excellent you look. The work does you good as I see. But your hair! Even Elana wouldn't consider it as fashionable anymore!" he grinned toothily and ruffled her grown hair. Maureen blushed and awkwardly brushed a hand through her wild locks which were bound with a leather band in her neck. The tingling on her skin and butterflies in her stomach gave her such a pleasant feeling she almost forgot what she had heard before. Somehow she now couldn't doubt anymore he was happy to see her, too. She must have understood something wrong... 

He delivered her greetings and news from London while the rest of the people in the yard prepared for the departure. Another thirty minutes later they were ready. Good-byes were exchanged and Maureen rebelled against Francis by giving Sarah an extra hug. The girl smiled and whispered "I will wait for you." into her ears. Maureen didn't exactly know what that meant (and had a vague feeling that Sarah didn't either) but decided to ask Geoff later. 

And so started the tournament season for Sir William and his gang, including a girl who didn't know much of the world around her but was determined to find out. 

The plan was first to go to Brighton, a seaport, and fetch Kate, Sir William's blacksmith and the only woman in the gang (well, not anymore...). As they did not want to enter the city with all their package ("Too full and too many pilferers.") Geoffrey was sent in to fetch Kate. He took Maureen with him to show her the lively centre of the town. 

Brighton held city rights as London did but it hardly could have been more different. Everything in the town seemed to be related to ships and the sea. There were inns and guest houses with names like _The Sailing Mug_ or _To The Drunken Sailor_. When they reached the market place the fish-smell which hung over the whole place rose to an overwhelming amount. On the stands you could buy the usual things: bread, veggies, hair bands, ribbons, cloth, tools but there also was a vast selection of fish of all sorts many of which Maureen had never seen nor could guess the name of. 

Geoffrey had watched her smiling. "Do you notice the increasing smell of salt in the air?" 

Maureen snuffed "Yes, now you mention it." 

"That's the sea. We will have a look, later." 

Maureen gaped. She never had seen the sea before. She knew it was a great amount of water but had no imagination of how it would look like. "Why does it smell like salt?" 

He smiled even wider but his voice wasn't taunting when he answered "Because the water of the sea is salty." 

"Why?" 

"Oh, look!" they were passing a group of four jugglers. Three were playing simple instruments while one was standing on an upside-down box and telling a dramatic story. They stopped to listen. 

_ "...in the shadows of the Mountains he lived in a village at the border of the world. He was still a boy and everybody called him The Dreamer. Constantly he was looking up to the mountains: there was an old song in his head he wasn't able to shake off easily – and believe me: he tried!"_ There was laughther in the audience. _"It was tempting him and he decided to flee."_ Maureen shifted attentively. The juggler began to sing to a heavy tune: 

_ "Far away from here  
in a dell  
flows the Water of Life  
May the way be hard  
have the guts to follow it  
Some of them  
who remained lost  
found the Water of Life  
Who will drink it  
Conquers time  
Gets free ... so free... _

Then the day came that he didn't come home. He had secretly left. Gone on the way to the Eternal Ice, with nothing than his dreams." The audition including Maureen were taking the breath in sharply. There were pitying murmurs about what the mother must have gone through. The speaker continued _"They searched for him, three days and nights. But his track was lost where the snow begins. Where he went? Only and alone the wind knew... _

Far away from here  
in a dell  
flows the Water of Life  
May the way be hard  
have the guts to follow it  
Some of them  
who remained lost  
found the Water of Life  
Who will drink it  
Conquers time  
Gets free ... so free..." 

With that the music slowly ended and left an unsatisfied Maureen. While many clapped and gave pennies she was lost in her own thoughts. Was that all? What happened to The Dreamer? Did he find the Water of Life? Why did he leave at all? Did he live a tormented life just as she had been? She wanted to turn to Geoffrey and found him smiling warmly at her which irritated her highly. 

"What?" 

He didn't stop grinning. "You liked that story?" She nodded "Then wait till you heard mine." 

And with that he climbed onto the box and faced the now expectant audience. He obviously enjoyed it greatly. 

_ "My dear people. Listen what I have got to tell. I heard it from an old and dear friend of mine who has witnessed the happenings himself! And if you knew my friend as I do, you'd be sure he didn't witness it through the bottom of a vine bottle..."_ Laughter. The jugglers watched Geoff half with suspicion, half with attention. Obviously they didn't know that story, yet. _"He had been invited to a marriage. Believe me, it was a rich marriage as the father of the bride was a Lord of the North."_ That made impression. 

_"So, the guests were assembled. Candles were burning, music was playing and bride and groom began the first dance as it is custom, of course. _

Then, the Black Guest entered" sharp breath-intaking _"and suddenly the music died. The bride turned pale, he took her hand and held it tight. The paralyzed people stared at the Guest."_

Then Geoffrey, too, began to sing. 

_ "He said  
'Candles in the wind  
have to shine and pass  
whoever we are  
never time stops by  
whatever begins  
at the end we have to part'  
He said  
'Candles in the wind  
lights forgotten by the night  
everything trickles away  
let alone what is stronger  
something we don't know  
Stronger than the time!'  
_

The mother was in tears. She cried 'Why must it be her? She is so young!' The father called at once 'For her I give you my goods and chattels' But unimpresed the Black guest didn't let go of the bride. 

He said  
'Candles in the wind  
have to shine and pass  
whoever we are  
never time stops by  
whatever begins  
at the end we have to part  
' He said  
'Candles in the wind  
lights forgotten by the night  
everything trickles away  
let alone what is stronger  
something we don't know'  


The groom called 'Take me and let her live!' There the Black Guest drew back...and he let her go...and said 'I am defeated – by his love!

'Candles in the wind  
have to shine and pass  
whoever we are  
never time stops by  
but what love bonds  
nobody can part'  
He said  
'Candles in the wind  
lights forgotten by the night  
everything trickles away  
let alone what is stronger  
that what we call love  
Stronger than the time!'"

For a moment there was stunned silence than everybody clapped about the tremendous performance of Geoffrey. Maureen's eyes were shining with excitement. Many thoughts flew through her mind while Geoffrey collected the coins he got from the audience. When he had all he gave them to the group of jugglers. He called it "a little donation for your excellent work" and bowed. Then he and Maureen walked on. 

"So – did you like it?" 

"Oh yes, I did! I didn't know love could have such a strength. I thought love would only cause pain..." 

He shot a strange look at her. "Why?" 

Without thinking she answered. "I loved my father and it brought me nothing than pain!" she didn't know why she had told him. Later she explained it to herself that it probably just had been time to do so. 

Geoffrey stopped short and looked at her but Maureen avoided eye contact. "Do you want to tell me more?" he asked cautiously. Maureen couldn't control her hands, they were shaking like mad, her knees felt very weak. "Not now...later, ok?" 

"This evening?" 

Maureen pondered then breathed deeply "Deal." 

A short time later they stepped onto the road directly at the haven (Geoffrey called it "promenade"), and for the first time in her life Maureen saw the sea. Nothing she could have imagined would have come near to what she saw and felt in that moment. Never could she describe her emotions. It was a big mixture of what seemed like thousands of little impressions melting into one: the sparkling never-ending water, the busy sailors and haven workers, the impressing huge wood constructions (somehow the word "ship" seemed too weak to describe them properly), the noise the sea gulls were making, the little fishing boats looking like bugs next to the ships and much more. Maureen could hardly tore her eyes away and didn't really notice that Geoffrey was leading her along the road. 

She came back to her senses when she and Geoff entered a very warm place. It was a forge and though there was no fire burning at the moment it had left its traces everywhere in the narrow room: it smelled like fire, it felt like fire, everywhere lay burned objects. Once Maureen's eyes got used to the semi-darkness she saw several bundles and packages lying next to the door. No doubt: the owner was ready for a long trip. 

They heard footsteps drawing nearer and the next moment a woman appeared in the frame of a door in the dark back of the forge. 

"The forge is clo... Geoff? Geoffrey Chaucer!" she laughed then hurried to greet him – with a hearty hug Maureen didn't appreciate too much. So this was Kate. 

"Where are the others?" Kate asked 

"Out of the town. We didn't want to bring the cart in here." 

"Oh sure. Admit it, you just wanted to prevent Wat from having a long date with the fish market." she grinned, then she saw Maureen "And who is this girl?" her grin turned mockingly when she turned to Geoffrey "Your daughter?" 

Maureen's eyes widened in shock but Geoff chortled and slapped her on her back. "See, Ryan, I'm telling you for ages you need a decent haircut, fashion or not." 

Maureen forced an uncertain laugh and tried to hide her hysteric panting. Kate frowned suspiciously but nevertheless was quick to say "Oh, I'm so sorry- Ryan, right?" Maureen nodded "The light isn't the best in here..." 

After the three had rejoined the other three they started to Reading, the first station on the tour. Now that Kate was there, too, Maureen was afraid she would feel like the fifth wheel on the cart but Geoffrey took care she wasn't left outside. 

On the first night she sat a little apart from the others, just at the edge of the light the fire cast. After a while she stood up and left the place to wander around a bit. 

"Don't go too far from the camp!" Roland called after her. Soon Maureen found a steep slope looking over a vast dell and sat down. She didn't sit long when she heard the grass rustling behind her. She didn't need to look who was coming. Her bumping heart was enough to tell it was Geoffrey. 

He sat down next to her and as if they never had interrupted their conversation from the morning he asked "What about telling me now?" 

Maureen had more or less pondered the whole day about it so she now didn't hesitate too long with giving the answer: "I loved my father though he didn't seem to love me, nor my sister. Especially not my sister. We were twins, see, and we lived alone with our father as our mother died during our birth as you already know. Most of the time he was mad at us and we received a good many beatings for nothing, and the rest of the time he ignored us. So we had only us and were really tight." She hesitated but strangely had a feeling it wasn't too big a lie "On our fourteenth birthday he revealed to us that he had arranged a marriage which should take place two weeks later. My beloved twin sister should marry some disgusting rich man. She didn't love, or even like that man. I hated my father for that! We were both really angry and for the first time in our live we stood against our father. He went mad...I mean _really_ mad. We only tried to defend ourselves. I..." she blinked back tears "...I threw a block of wood at him. It hit him hard and he lay there, not breathing. We were so shocked." Maureen nervously fingered at the pouch around her neck. "We just ran away. Without taking care where. We didn't take anything with us. The way was hard for people without food – or even shoes. My sister..." Maureen took a deep breath "she died on the path. She had a cut from the quarrel with my father which got dirty. Suddenly she had got a deep fever. Gangrene I guess. It had been too much for her." Now her whole body shook. With nervous fingers she opened the pouch around her neck and took out the necklace. "This had once been my mother's. My sister had taken it with her..." Her voice failed her. Out of her perspective the story sounded so true and it had digged out so many memories and emotions that she couldn't take it any longer. 

She was thankful Geoffrey wasn't asking more. He simply laid his arm around her shoulders and with his free hand he covered her hands with the necklace in them. She slumped together and leaned against him. Both of them didn't say a word.* 

~*~ 

° In the medieval times ppl swore by parts of God's or Christ's body.  
°° Original: "love is free" – Canterbury Tales, Knight's Tale (I notice I often quote from The Knight's Tale but there are so many cool quotes about love in it!) 

Let me know what you think!!!! 


	17. On Tour

Hello my lovely readers! 

How are you? 

I have my beta back! She was just in pure stress and I reacted too rash! -.- So the last chapter is corrected and replaced! 

Unfortunately, as ff.net doesn't allow author's notes as individual chapters anymore I had to delete my A/N-chapter so I have one chapter less and some of the reviews (and my referrings) don't fit anymore with their number...-.-°°° 

New Maureen-pics on my homepage. 

A remark about Kate: I don't know her eye-colour but out of the movie I guessed it as brown-green. Can anybody tell definitely? 

@aspara: Oh hey! Thanks about the remark about the f-word. I'm not really good in history, so… Yeah, I know that Geoff was in the service of John of Gaunt and so probably wasn't on very good terms with his brother but for the sake of my story I changed it! I mean the whole thing about becoming member of the royal staff that late was totally invented so I don't care too much. So many details of my story (and the movie that is to say, for example Prince Edward didn't look too ill, did he? Or was that still his pre-illness-time? I think the movie plays around 1370.) diverge from historical reality that it doesn't really matter, does it? I'm interested in your honest opinion! Oh and about the Black Prince thingy: I know it was about his armour but I read that expression in a chronicle book of mine under the date 1372, too, so I didn't worry too much about using it...-.-° I think another correcting of my story needs to be done... *sigh* 

@Lily Ophelia: *sigh* I know what you mean! But don't worry, everything is important and has a meaning! This chapter for example means a development in their relaionship and clears up something important at the end. Additionally it's pretty short. 

@Harry Hippie: As I said to Lily Ophelia: I know it's taking too long but I thought too much about too many details to leave them out... I already cut out a few minor things which would have been fun to write and took some time of research but would have made the story even longer. For example in the next chapter...ah no, I won't say no more... And you wanna know how old I am? Y'know, there's this interesting thing in my profile called bio! Oh, and I read the Canterbury Tales in German, not English, so it was way of easy... 

Soooo, I have a dedication again! And again it's the same person: my dear Quetzal, I want to thank you again for that great present!!! The video inspired me to get my lazy butt up from the sofa and finally finish this chapter. It's not that I didn't know _what_ to write, it was more a question of _doing_ it at long last! 

And the usual: 

Feel free to review. 

Enjoy. 

~*~ 

*Maureen woke up from the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. When she opened her eyes she looked into the peacefully smiling face of a sleeping Geoffrey Chaucer. They both lay at the slope cuddled together to warm each other. Maureen smiled and just had closed her eyes and wanted to lean in a little closer when she noticed she still felt the prickle of being watched in her neck. Somebody cleared their throat. Maureen craned her neck to look up. Over them towered Kate eyeing them both with a funny expression on her face.* 

~When Geoffrey woke up he found himself alone. Where was Ryan? Hadn't they been lying here together? Or had it only been a bitter-sweet dream? But on his clothes he still could smell the fresh scent of mint which always seemed to surround the boy. He was disappointed. Had he scared him away? It had been a wonderful night, he had felt so close to Ryan – not only physically. Them lying so close together was only a secondary detail, a sign for the inward touch of their souls. Sighing he got up and slowly trudged back to the camp where the rest of the little team was preparing the start of another day. Well, the rest except Kate. Roland greeted him. 

"There you are! Had Kate found you two?" Geoff looked around. Some distance away he could make out Kate, next to her he saw the small figure he had held in his arms during the last night. Geoff simply pointed. "Over there!" 

He felt a bit grumpy that morning, the more as Kate seemed a little suspicious and her private talk with Ryan made him nervous. He sighed then turned back to the others to help them get the cart ready.~ 

*Maureen and Kate walked along the edge of a little wood nearby the camp. They were out of earshot but still close enough to see the three men packing. The silence weighed heavily on Maureen. She frowned and watched the woman: she had slightly unruly brown hair and a fair skin though her hands were callused and showed spots of burnt skin. Her brown-green eyes were intent - and fixed on Maureen. The girl shifted her shoulders uncomfortably and looked away. Kate kept on looking at her as if trying to motivate Maureen to talk about what weighed her down. But Maureen was determined not to let her win though the expectant silence more and more seemed like a pressure begging her to stand up and break through it. 

Finally she mustered the courage to ask "What do you want to talk about?" 

Kate heaved a sigh before she averted her eyes and answered "Don't you know yourself? I found you in the arms of your former master..." Maureen suddenly explored a profound interest in a red-and-golden butterfly fluttering over a field of flowers they were passsing but Kate didn't fulfill Maureen's silent wish she would stop with that topic "...is there something you would like to tell me?" 

_Yeah: sod off and leave me alone!_ Maureen was a little shocked about that thought. The Ryan-part of herself which had been so active in London had barely shown through in Cowfield but now it was trying to get at the surface again. She pressed it down and answered hardly convincing "It was cold." then shrugged. 

Kate hesitated "Did ... did you do something you ... eh ... did not want to ...?" Maureen stopped short. "What do you want to imply?" She once had learnt that word from Geoff and hoped she used it right. 

Kate switched her tactics "You are lonely, aren't you?" Maureen's brown furrowed deeply "What?" Kate's eyes smiled warmly. "Must be really hard for a young lad like you to be so far and long away from home. Is it the first time you're away from your mother?" 

Maureen felt disapproval steaming up from her stomach. "I never got to know her. She is dead." She simply answered but anger lurked under her voice. And after a moment of thinking she added "Geoffrey's my home now." 

"And before? Where was your home before Geoffrey?" 

Maureen watched Kate warily. She could see honesty in her eyes and slowly and very carefully she began to tell about Jane. It was a nice feeling to talk to a woman again, one that was older than her. When she finished they weren't walking anymore but stood by a rock. What Kate did then was a big surprise: she wrapped Maureen in her strong arms and held her close. Such closeness made Maureen uneasy but nevertheless she felt very touched. 

When they walked back to the camp Maureen felt like she had gained a new friend. She noticed Geoffrey was back, too, and he laid such thoughtful warm eyes on her that she felt happy and suspicious at the same time. 

+++ 

~It was late afternoon and Geoff and Ryan were sitting on the loading surface while the cart under them rattled rhythmically along. Geoff was eating an apple but out of the corner of his eye he surveyed Ryan who seemed rather thoughtful. 

"So, what wheighs your young heart down, my friend?" he tried in a cheerful tone - and flinched when the deep black eyes of the boy hit him with their full strength. Did he blush? 

"Well...um...I'd like to ask you something. But...um...please promise me not to laugh, alright?" Ryan's voice seemed to shake a little. Much too often he was so serious Geoffrey mused silently then answered earnestly "I promise by my favourite quill that I won't ever laugh about whatever you want to ask me." It earned him a little smile which made his heart decide for a faster pace. 

"So...what does 'I'll be waiting for you' mean?" 

Geoffrey was a bit startled, he hadn't been expecting something like THAT. Against his inner mix of feelings he smiled "It can mean simple or _special_ waiting. I think you mean special waiting, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I think so..." 

"Did somebody say that to you recently?" 

"Well...Sarah did when we left. You know that young maiden in Sir William's household." Ryan didn't grace him with his eyes now. He was fixing his hands which wrang each other nervously. Sarah...Geoffrey should have known. Now his feelings went berserk. Nevertheless he answered straight. 

"So...in this case it means she will wait for your return whenever this might be. It means she won't give her love to anybody else until you come back for she wants to give it only to you." 

"But I don't want her to!" Ryan's reaction was a great relief to Geoff. He sighed comfortably and even could mount up a little understanding for poor little Sarah. 

"I guess she can't help." He nugded Ryan amicably. "You're a Lady's Hero, you know." And again he was stroken deeply by Ryan's dark eyes which he thought now bore a distant hint of shock and a profound amount of thoughtfulness. Had he said the wrong thing? 

To distract he quickly changed the subject. "Now I want to ask _you_ a thing or two." Ryan only nodded but a suspicious glance seemed to creep quickly over his shadowed face "You remember that day I brought you to Will? There you said something I couldn't quite forget. You said _Sometimes life forces you to take on another idendity_. How did you mean that?"~ 

*Maureen blushed. Had she said such a thing to him? Well, it was possible, she usually was like an open book when she was around him. A thoughtful silence went by only disturbed by Geoffs munching then snatching a new apple and beginning to peel it in one piece, just as he had done with the first one. 

Maureen watched his elegant hands while answering "Well...sometimes life forces its own means onto you. And there is only the choice between giving up or stand up and fight. And when you aren't the fighting type yourself you need a new idendity to weather through..." She wrinkled her nose then shrugged "Something like that I'd say..." 

Geoffrey nodded slowly. He seemed to understand what she had tried to explain. He sighed "You're too young for such serious thoughts…" Then he, too, stared at the apple and paring in his hands. He smiled again "But it's like peeling apples. You can skin two apples exactly the same way then switch the parings – they won't fit exactly." He took the paring of the first apple and demonstrated it, then thrust the naked apple into her hands "Think about it." and grinned broadly obviously satisfied with him and the world. 

Suddenly his pale blue eyes which had been pleasantly locked with hers jerked away staring into the distance. "A rider is coming." 

Now Maureen saw it, too. The rider was advancing quickly and it looked like he was heading directly to them. Geoff seemed to know him. 

"Ho, Will, Roland! Make a stop. A rider is coming. It's Samuel, King's Messenger! I thought he was going to escort Prince Edward to France..." the last thing he mumbled more to himself and only Maureen could hear it. She loved such moments. It was like sharing a secret with him... 

The same moment the rider called Samuel reached the little gang.* 

+++ 

~"A trip to France to join Prince Edward's private tournament! Isn't that exciting?" Wat jabbered while they were pushing their way through the masses in Brighton. 

"Oh yes, Master Fowlehurst, and guess what? I think he's arranging this only for you! Even dishwashers need some excitement in their poor lives..." Geoffrey answered coolly. He was in the mood for some decent friendly quarrel but Wat was much too occupied by his surroundings to respond to his teasing. He laid his arm around Ryan's shoulders which made Geoff straighten his back and watch them warily. 

"So, Ryan. What about getting pierced?" 

Ryan looked horrorstruck "What? You suggest me getting wounded?" 

Wat rolled his eyes. "I mean getting your earlobe pierced – for putting a little ring into it. It's the latest fashion, brought by the sailors. You could really impress the chicks with such a thing!" 

"Why would I want to impress an animal?" was Ryan's earnest answer. Wat first shot the boy then Geoff a startled look which seemed to ask _How can one person be that naive?_

Geoffrey shrugged then clapped Ryan's back smiling encouragingly. 

"That's my boy. You have enough time for girls when you're older." 

That earned him two thoughtful glances: from Ryan and _Kate_...~ 

*Maureen was highly impressed. Was she really going to cross the ocean - in one of those huge ships? She had no idea where France was and how to get there but that didn't matter much now. Even that her opinion about the French was anything but friendly (Jaques and his mum didn't count...) was not important. All that mattered was the ship infront of her. In awe she watched the workers in their harmonised movements. Everybody seemd to know exactly what to do when and where. They left their goods and horses to the workers to stow them on the ship then went to stroll around the haven as they weren't the only English who where invited to come. All except for one knight and his attendance were there. Lord Burton was expected for this evening. 

They soon split up and Maureen found herself happily alone with Geoffrey. She shoved the unpleasant thought away that he apparantly only saw her as a little boy but rather decided to enjoy the time with him - and his attention. He showed and explained her a lot of things and she asked even more. Pure happiness flew through her body - until it turned into ice when they rounded a corner and her sparkling eyes fell upon two familiar figures standing by a stack of barrels some distance away. Quickly she turned back around the corner and pressed herself flat against the wall they had been passing. The solid stone under her cramped fingers didn't spend any consolation. 

Geoff eyed her with a worried expression on his fair features. "What's wrong?" 

Maureen panted heavily. "Over there...by the barrels...are Cole Slawn...and - and my father!" 

~*~ 

HA! You didn't see that coming did you? I waited for writing this scene ever since the first chapter. Well, Maureen's father dead – that was _her_ POV. Actually he only was deeply knocked out. And now he's out looking for her. I know it's rather questionable that Slawn and her father would still be out looking for her after such a long time but I WANTED that scene in and at first hadn't planned to let go by so much time. But this story often forces its own means onto me and I have to follow then... 

Little hint: the next chapter will be called _Confession._


	18. Confession Part One

A/N: The second part of this is pretty old. I had seen A Beautiful Mind on dvd and there was this scene where Nash freaks out at the Mathematics Conference (or something) and Charles lifts up Marcee. That gave me the inspiration for this chapter. I like it and I managed to put in some symbols and metaphors... :o) Again there will be some historical incorrectnesses which I hope you will forgive me. 

I don't know if I got the French accent right. Well, I guess you will know how I mean it. 

@shamrock rocker: thanks for your review! I wanted at least one review to put up the next chappie (yes, my beta is very hard-working, I'm so happy!) and I got it so quick even! _Confession_ was meant in another way...but you will see... 

@Evenstar: here you are :) 

Fell free to review. I'm very excited about one special scene (you will recognise it!) and what you'll say about it. 

Enjoy. 

~*~ 

*Maureen had learnt a few things. 

1. She could trust Geoffrey wholly. He had manoeuvred her out of the situation and as far away from her father as possible without asking any questions or trying to find out anything. It was like he was protecting her from whatever might have come onto her. And that was a very pleasant feeling. 

2. Travelling by ship made her very sick. 

She was kneeling at the railing, arms over it, head on the hard wood and wishing the journey over the ocean would be over already. France better was an outstandingly beautiful country so it was worth all the mess in her stomach. 

But this also made her take in a nice experience: somebody was actually and truly caring for her - especially Kate and Geoffrey were pretty much fussing about her state though Geoff was less outgoing in it. But his encouraging shoulder rubs and little story-telling for distraction now and then made her even more happy than Kate's caring motherly behaviour. Sometimes it was painful for Maureen to have Kate sitting next to her stroking the sick girl's messy hair gently and soothing her in a soft tone for it reminded Maureen of Jane. Nevertheless she felt her heart swell with thankfulness she would never be able to voice properly but her companions seemed not to expect anything in reward. They didn't do it for her thanks but because they cared for her! 

This thought made her head spin a little faster than it already did and her stomach lurch. Weakly she staggered up a bit and retched, only her stomach was totally empty already and so her sore throat suffered even more from her efforts. 

How could she ever have considered ships as impressing? They were awful and nasty, nothing more...* 

+++ 

~Geoffrey took in a deep breath and smiled watching his lively sourroundings. It was midday and they just had arrived at Amiens, a small up-and-coming settlement in the north of France. Here the English Crown held a castle and Prince Edward's private tournament was to take place just outside the city walls. So naturally all kinds of people and stands were scattered around the tournament area: smithies, market stands selling all sorts of stuff, whores, beggars (mostly wounded knights coming from war) ... and gambling stands...~ 

*Maureen was so excited it was almost painful. They were at a town which she couldn't pronounce the name of and everything around her was so interesting, she didn't know where to look first. So many market stands, so many people (well, _that_ made her rather nervous)...a dice booth? She edged a little closer to Geoff. 

Their tent was large and laid out with furs and pillows and other comforts. Maureen loved the place at once. A more suspicious glance she shot at the lake nearby down a steep shore. 

"Something wrong?" Sir William inquired. "I can't swim." Maureen glumly answered avoiding his eyes. "Then it's time for you to learn it I guess." Roland who had been in earshot chimed in. "First lesson tomorrow early in the morning I'd say!" and with that it was settled. Maureen knew better than to object. 

Soon Kate left for the smithy area and Sir William was to sleep at the castle. Actually together with one servant but none of the others wanted to trade the busy excitement of the camp with the damp dark silence of the defiant stone building. Well, Maureen would have but she didn't want to be that far away from Geoff. 

Now she was busy in the stables. She looked after Geoffrey's _Troilus_ and left _Brutus_ to a neat-looking French stable boy with longish brown hair and high cheek bones. He was pretty handy and soon had the temperamental black horse in a box, watered and fed. When he noticed Maureen's awed stare he laughed lightly revealing two lines of healthy white teeth and said something inaudible for Maureen (she guessed it was French as she had heard it pretty often the last days) with an outstretched hand. She stared at it. 

_Huh?_

He grinned then said with a very heavy accent "Ah, you Eenglish? I zaid: 'ello, my name's -" and then a word followed which sounded pretty much like _Sean_. 

Maureen was going to introduce herself when an all too familiar voice made her heart stop for a moment "Making friends already, are you?" Geoffrey stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Maureen sensed there was more than a friendly manner behind it but couldn't put her finger on it.* 

~Geoffrey was plainly jealous. He knew that stableboy from last year's tournament. He was what people commonly called a pervert, meaning he had abnormal likings. In his case it was that his love interest involved men rather than women. Geoffrey knew that for sure. But Ryan was no unprotected game, he would show that to him, no matter if he really wanted the boy or not... 

Ryan's answer was just as innocent as ever "Well, we were just at introducing us to each other." He made a presenting gesture which was pretty cute in its fervency. "That's Sean!" 

The stableboy chuckled "Ah no! It's Jean, J-E-A-N, zofter speaking, listen: Jean." 

Geoffrey watched amused as Ryan nearly broke his tongue trying to get the proper speaking when a newcomer entered the stable. Geoffrey didn't know the young man who was rather short but the way he and Jean locked eyes in the greeting told him pretty much. He introduced himself as Nil (in much better English than his partner though still with an accent) then again shot a glance at Jean. Obviously Nil hadn't expected anybody else to be in the stables with them. So he clapped Ryan's back.~ 

*"Come on, Rascal, we have some things to do." 

Maureen saw no reason to leave. She just had encountered two French who seemed pretty nice very much against her own opinion. So she was eager to find out more about them and compare her expectations with reality. Also they both seemed very cultured, a manner she didn't experience too often about men... 

They were some steps away when she noticed she had forgotten the saddle bags with Geoff's writing utensils and the precious bits which were left from Ela's sweet bread. With a small "Moment, please." She turned around and scampered back into the dusty coolness of the stables. What she saw made her stop short and wish she wouldn't have ignored Geoff's cry of "_Wait!_": in the back she could see the two French stable boys - wrapped in each other's arms - and kissing! And if she wasn't much mistaken there were definitely tongues in action! 

Maureen was too shocked to wrinkle her face in disgust. They were obviously too occupied with themselves to notice her and Maureen silently discussed whether she should clear her throat loudly when she felt soft pressure on her upper left arm then was pulled out into the sun again. 

Geoffrey peered down at her "That was certainly not necessary!" 

"But...but ...the bags - I forgot the saddle...bags." Maureen stammered then plucked up her courage and after she checked twice that they weren't eavesdropped she whispered slightly breathless "Did you see _it_, too?"* 

~His eyes were as big as saucers and Geoffrey felt a little uncomfortable under their intent stare. There was no need to ask what Ryan meant and so Geoff only nodded then made him go on with him. 

"They...used...their tongues..." Ryan looked a little dumbfounded. 

Geoff suppressed a grin "Well, that's the way it's working..." 

"Oh, really?" For a moment the youngster seemed eager to inquire more about that but obviously pulled himself together severely. They passed a dice booth and Geoffrey felt his hands tremble, that was no good sign - additionally Ryan seemed to notice it. 

"But..." Ryan argued and stopped in his tracks again "But it's against..." he seemed somehow at a loss of words "aginst the...the _rules_." And at Geoff's look he added quickly and somewhat sullen "You know what I mean!" 

Geoffrey smiled "Who could set love any law?"° 

This made Ryan look so strangely at him that he couldn't stand it but quickly marched on. When the curly-haired boy made to follow him he felt he needed some time for himself now rather than feeling nervous excitement because of his presence. So he told him to carry out some made up task then disappeared in the masses. He had to find a quiet place for himself to think.~ 

*Maureen was worried. Polishing Sir William's armour! Really, he barely could have thought of a more pointless task for her to do! He knew exactly well that she had done so during their first night stop on (satisfyingly steady) French ground. 

She walked through the busy lanes following Geoff. She suspected him to be willing to give gambling another chance. He had wide choice here (there even was a rooster fight arena, she had seen). But he was not to do so! She would see to that. It was the best for him, after all. Everywhere around her were people. Maureen could feel the earth under her feet being as hard as bone covered with sharp stones here and there. There was a sweaty stench and a constant string of French in the air. That all made her feel very nervous and tremendously lost. Inside her grew the urgent wish to catch up withGeoffrey and take his protecting arm around her shoulder. But she knew she couldn't and so just kept on staring at his back. 

Suddenly somebody else caught her eye: a small girl, age around five, with a raven mane, was playing in the crowd. As if unaware of the many people around her she ran merrily between their legs holding a long blue ribbon which flew behind her. When the girl turned her head to observe the ribbon Maureen could see all the joy of the world lying in the girl's dark brown eyes and the broad smile on her face. The girl looked like life itself. She was so absorbed by the sight of the flying ribbon that she didn't look out for the way. She hit Geoffrey while passing him, stumbled and fell. 

The joy in her face was replaced by an expression of shock. When she had hit the hard and stony ground the girl had skinned her left arm and both hands. Maureen could see her lower lip tremble and tears were starting to flow. No one paid attention - no one except Geoffrey. He had stopped short and now bent down to lift the girl up and comfort her. He cleaned the wounds from dirt and her face from tears. All the time he was speaking to the infant. Maureen had taken refugee in a wide gateway to be able to observe Geoffrey without being spotted by him. She couldn't hear what he was talking but wouldn't have understood it anyway. She had heard him talk French pretty often ever since they had entered the ship that was to bring them over the ocean and she always was anewly amazed about his knowledge. He was capable of everything! 

Her heart was beating very fast while she kept up her observation. His words had worked: the girl had stopped crying and now was laughing instead. It was a great sight. Maureen was sure: Geoffrey Chaucer was the one who should be the father of her children. Slightly trembling she took a step forward to have a better view.* 

~Geoffrey was happy that the small girl laughed about his comical false-French-on-purpose phrases. He knew the children in France enjoyed it greatly when foreigners had their problems with the French tongue. 

And he felt good with a child on his arms, too. He began to ponder about why he had no family yet, as he caught a glance of a wild dark shock of hair in the crowd, the face under it belonging to - Ryan! He looked at them with an expression which reminded Geoff of the warm look a mother would bear while watching her husband playing with their children. Annoyed he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head trying to force his mind away from this thought. When he opened his eyes again Ryan was away. Had it only been imagination? Distracted Geoffrey set the girl back onto the ground and with a laugh and a rush of her flying blue ribbon she was away. Slowly Geoffrey made his way back to the spot where he had seen Ryan standing.~ 

*Maureen had hidden in the dark passageway again while Geoffrey had shut his eyes. Out of the shadows she could see him passing by with puzzlement on his face. Despair and nerves made her cry. She hated herself for being so weak but she had always been close to tears. 

The craving in her heart was so strong. Whenever she was near Geoffrey Chaucer she wanted to touch him, to feel his skin under her fingertips. To sense the soft touch of _his_ fingers on _her_ skin. To smell him. His lips caressing her own. She wanted to explore the feeling of his tongue in her mouth as she had seen it with Jean and Nil... 

Slowly but unstoppable night was falling around her. 

Maureen made a decision: he had to know. She would tell him everything. With a determined look on her soft features she stood up and made her way back to the camp. 

Maureen built up a plan: Will was at a fancy dinner with the other knights while the rest of the gang was most likely to be found at the nearest inn. Maureen would first go into their tent, remove the traces of crying from her face, change into her favourite clothes which once had been Geoffrey's and then - no, no, no! She would never muster the courage to ask him for a private talk. Better she removed the bandage from her chest and searched for some tight shirt. Then she would only have to sit down next to them and answer questions... Yes, that plan was - oh shit! 

Maureen had entered the tent and had not found it empty as she had thought it to be: Geoffrey was sitting in it - alone, in the semi-darkness of a burning tallow candle, pouring over a half filled piece of parchment. Maureen stood at the entrance frozen to the spot.* 

~Geoff had looked up immediately at the rustling sound of somebody entering. Now he fought the by now usual battle between being delighted and excited to see Ryan and hating that feeling. Then he spotted Ryan's swollen eyes and dried streams of tears on his cheeks and his liking on the youngster won. Concerned he stood up and walked over to him, his every movement followed by the wide opened dark eyes of Ryan. Geoffrey could not help feeling nervous under this intense stare. He did not say a single word afraid his voice which usually never failed him could be hoarse. 

Geoff just laid his arm around the boy's trembling thin shoulders and led him over to the soft furs. They both sat down and looked at each other - into each other's eyes - and for a short moment Geoffrey was happy. Then Ryan hastily broke the contact and Geoff mentally slapped himself. 

"Stupid!" he said to himself. 

"What?" 

Damn - had he actually said that aloud? 

"Never mind - so ... what happened?" 

"Nothing." Ryan mumbled. He looked so nervous and miserable that Geoffrey forgot all these barriers he had built up with hard work and drew nearer to Ryan. 

"You can tell me. Really! What is it?" 

Ryan looked at him, with the strongest lost puppy eyes Geoffrey had ever seen. He could sense the boy was dealing with something which was too heavy for those weak shoulders. He could see little teardrops hanging forlorn in Ryan's long dark eye lashes - silent traces of his ache. His dark brown eyes were so immensely big and they reflected the flickering candle light which was gracing his pale skin and soft almost female features. Ryan's lips were slightly trembling. Geoffrey could feel all self-control slipping through his fingers. 

Listening to his loudly beating heart he slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto Ryan's lips.~ 

*A tingling sensation was flooding through Maureen's whole body and she leaned in to answer the kiss. It was not until she felt Geoffrey's tongue caressing her lips seeking them to part that a thought screamed nastily in her dulled mind "He isn't kissing _you_, he's kissing RYAN!"* 

~Suddenly Ryan pushed him away violently. Geoffrey noticed his mistake while pulsating blood was reddening his face. He wanted to say something but was not even quick enough to open his mouth. Ryan had leapt up, an expression of utmost terror on his face.~ 

*"YOU'RE A PERVERT???" Maureen yelled. 

She wasn't able to think anything besides 'Everything's lost!'. Her mind and movements weren't connected anymore. Away - just away. She dashed out of the tent and through the labyrinth of the camp. Her eyes didn't see where she was running in the dark. Her blurred mind hardly noticed that she stumbled over a root. However there was a very small region in her head that wondered why she was rolling down a slope. Her head hit a sharp stone the same moment her body rolled into the cold water. The very small amount of mind and sense which had been inside Maureen now flew away, too, and only her body remained with her. 

It was not until the next morning that they found her.* 

~*~ 

°Original: "Who shall yive a lover any lawe?" Canterbury Tales, Knight's Tale (again...^.^°) 

Comments are more than welcome! 


	19. Confession Part Two

A/N: This chapter is rather old, too. 

@all my sweet reviewers: you make me feel so happy! Thank you, every single one of you! 

@T-Chan: ::hugs:: Cool to hear from you again!!! 

@Evenstar: um...well, no, I had no exams but work 8hrs/day - is that enough to excuse myself? Well, it doesn't count as this chapter was actually written ages ago...-.- SORRY! But better late than never, right? 

@Bethany: yeah, my beta rocks!!!! ^.^ And you know what? She offered me to beta-read my first chappies, too!!! I'm so happy to have her! ::hugs Leni-chan:: 

By the way I've been listening to"Without you" from Badfinger while writing it, so perhaps you want to do the same while reading ::smiles:: 

Please please review! 

~*~ 

~Geoffrey had been sitting in the tent dumbfounded for some time - he could not tell how long exactly. He had been so happily excited when Ryan first responded to the kiss. But it probably had been a mere reflex. Had he stolen the boy's first kiss? Ryan's second reaction had revealed his true feelings: shock and disgust. Geoff had spoiled everything. What should he do now? How could he ever look into Ryan's eyes again? He had to find him and tell he had been joking or drunken or something. 

Eight eyes saw more than two in the complete darkness so he first went to the inn asking his friends for help. He just told them he suspected Ryan to be lost and they set out. But even with lanterns they could not see very far and as they did not know the area themselves Wat soon suggested to go back to the camp and search for him in daylight. Hesitantly Geoffrey agreed and finally laid down on the furs in their tent. But he could not find any easing sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes images of Ryan's wide gaze haunted him. The boy did not return during the whole night. 

Geoffrey got up with the first ray of sunlight just in time to see Kate entering. She also seemed not to have slept and looked very concerned. Together they shook Wat and Roland awake. Wat only reluctantly followed them outside into the warm morning. Light was quickly spreading over the green fields around them. Geoffrey could see the stands around the lists gleam in the golden sunlight but it did not warm his heart as it normally would have. 

His heart froze as he suddenly heard a yelp behind him. He turned to see Kate vanish down the slope that led down to the sea - the sea! Cursing Geoffrey followed her. Why had they not thought about that at night? His insides twisted at the thought of what might be awaiting him. And sure enough when the sea shore came in sight he could see Ryan's limp figure lying halfway into the water which was sardonicly sparkling in the early sunlight. Kate was bending over Ryan and started dragging him out of the pool. Geoffrey ran down the slope while Wat and Roland appeared behind him. In no time Geoffrey was next to the soaking wet figure and knelt down. He felt Ryan's cheeks and forehead - ice cold. He checked his pulse - very weak. Kate was trying to wake him up as if Ryan was just soundly asleep. Roland had dashed away, probably to inform Will. Wat stood next to them with a rather helpless expression. Geoffrey only wished he had his coat with him to give Ryan at least a bit of warmth. 

+++ 

Ryan was disturbingly light. Geoffrey carried him on his arms to the castle. Roland had indeed informed Will so Prince Edward had learned about it, too. He had suggested to better bring the boy into the castle where he could have a real bed and peace instead of the wild noise which naturally was on the camp. 

They were met by a warden who led them up to a seperated room which undoubtedly was some kind of a nursing room. Will was waiting for them inside. He had lit a fire and prepared warm blankets. 

"They have sent for the physician. How is he?" 

Geoffrey gently laid down the wet figure onto the winter white sheets. "Unconscious. We do not know how long he has been lying in there. He is cold as ice, Will." His voice trembled. 

Kate had found her wits back in their old place. "We better get him out of that wet clothes. There is a dry shirt anywhere here, isn't it, Will?" 

"Well, yes...yes, of course. Here you are." 

Geoffrey took a step back. He could not do it. It was stupid he knew. He wanted to take care for him, day and night, until Ryan was well again but he could not undress him. Kate meanwhile had removed Ryan's shirt discovering the tight bandage around his chest. 

"What's that?" Roland asked with a puzzled expression. 

Geoffrey felt his stomach rebel angrily at the sight of his four friends stooping over Ryan's almost bare upper body. But he also was relieved that he could say something reasonable again. 

"He hides a picture of his mother in it. So he always knows it near to his heart." They gave him a look. "He told me." Geoffrey tried to sound casually and shrugged. 

"We have to remove that, too." Kate was rather motherly-like Geoffrey noticed. "We can put the picture on his bedside table." And she began to unwrap the wet bandage. The small leather package fell out and Geoffrey carefully put it onto the nearby table checking the picture did not get wet, too. Sighing he looked at the portrait of the beautiful woman who had been Ryan's mother as he heard a surprised gasp and a "Geoff!" behind him. He turned and hurried back to the bed - where he could see the bare breast of a young woman! 

+++ 

Of course - it all made sense! The story of the ominous twin sister - it had been her. SHE had attacked her father in defense during that quarrel about marrying this rich guy. Then she had gone into hiding - in London, as a boy. Geoffrey was torn between relief that his liking for the youngster would be considered as normal now and concern about her. He was sitting next to her bed. The physician had been there to see her. He said the nasty cut on her temple would probably soon heal but the fever which had set in meanwhile could be fatal for the weak girl. 

Poor one! What she must have went through he could barely imagine. Beaten up by her father all the time, then playing the boy, this Pete, watching the suicide of the first person who ever had been friendly to her. Geoffrey, too, had rejected her by sending her away after just one month and later not wanting her on the tour. How selfish Geoff had been! All he had been caring about was the reaction of the people around him to the fact that he suddenly seemed to prefer boys. He looked at the face sticking out between the fur blankets and the head bandage. Her cheeks were rosy and sweaty from the fever. Carefully Geoffrey wiped the sweat away with a cloth. He could feel the heat under his hands and sighed. He dearly hoped she would sweat out the fever. He desperately wished he could take over the illness for her. 

But one thing he indeed could do: hush away all those foolish women and care for her himself. He knew he had to change her clothes and wash away the fever sweat at least three times a day (he blushed deeply in that process and knew it was not right that he as a man was doing it but insisted on fulfilling that task). He knew he had to keep her warm and to wrap cold cloths around her calfs to force down the heat. He knew he had to stay with her all the time. 

+++ 

And still where was a mean little voice nagging at the back of his head. A voice which constantly was telling him that he didn't know her at all. Not even her real name! He thought he knew some things, and understood some others now, but what was really true? Had everything been a lie, just as her being a boy had been? Had she ever been honest to him? His _heart_ told him that yes but the little voice was in his _head_... 

However he felt his love had not faltered - yet. 

+++ 

The fever was burning her. She had been lying idle like this for so long now without any sign of recovery. The physician looked more and more hopeless as did the faces of the others around Geoffrey. His friends turned up now and then but Geoff seldom left the bedside. Kate sometimes spent the long night watches together with him but he never told her anything about his feelings. It was his secret and nobody but the girl should know. 

It was night now and they were alone - just him and the girl he had spent so much time with and yet not realising who she really was. Her state had been bad since the last morning. She had been moving a lot with a troubled and painful expression on her face. Kate had intended to stay with them but Geoffrey sent her away. He had a feeling this would be the worst night of the girl's illness and he wanted to be alone with her. 

It was around midnight when she suddenly went still - and opened her eyes. Geoffrey bent over her bearing a long missed smile which quickly froze as the girl began to speak weakly. 

"Daddy?" her voice was very quiet and hoarse but the word had been unmistakably. She had to be imagining out of fever. But he did not want to trouble her and managed a sad nod. If that was possible her ill features brightened up a bit. 

"You...found me." She obviously had problems to speak but seemed eager to. "You know...Geoff?" Again he nodded not able to say anything. "Tell him..." she gulped "I love him..." Geoffrey was taken aback. She loved him? And he had not noticed! He had been too involved in his own feelings... His breath went heavier, there didn't seem to be enough air in the chamber. She took a deep breath which was almost a sigh and spoke on "not Cole...will you...tell Geoff?" 

He could feel a huge lump in his throat but he managed a hoarse "Promised." and gave her a kiss on the gleaming forehead. 

Her face muscles tried a smile but failed - they seemed to have forgotten how to work properly. Her voice was so hushed now that Geoffrey had to lean in closer. "Can you...forgive...me?" 

It was slowly killing Geoffrey that he had to lie to the girl he cared so much about but he knew it was the best for her. He did not dare troubling her even more but nodded slowly. 

She stared at him and for a short moment Geoffrey thought she recognised him. But obviously not: "What...month?" 

"June." Geoffrey answered puzzled but truly. 

"Then I...won't...fulfil my...twentieth...year before..." her whisper trailed off and her view went out of focus. Geoffrey wrapped his arms around her. 

"NO, don't even think about that. You won't die. Not as long as I'm with you. I love you and I won't let that happen! Do you hear me?" he exclaimed despaired. 

But she was already asleep again. 

+++ 

Geoffrey did not know when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up the room was already brightly lit. He was half lying on the girl whose name he still did not know, her cold hand in his. Cold hand? He looked into her face. The feverish shine was away. She was pale again and her face was almost peaceful. He smiled - she was out of the wood. He could whistle again while he prepared the hot water to wash away the sweat of the night as he had been doing for so many days now. It was not until he began the washing that he noticed she was not breathing anymore.~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


~*~ THE END ~*~ 


End file.
